Souvenir du futur
by Lilisu
Summary: Cette fois, Voldemort n'a pas échoué, et Harry est le premier à le regretter. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en souffrir qu'il est ramené loin en arrière, à une époque qu'il n'aurait jamais cru visiter... Time travel, comme vous vous en doutez.
1. Prologue

_Si vous vous dites "bon sang, elle fait une fixette sur la mort d'Harry, elle!", hé bien je ne pourrai pas démentir cette info. C'est un peu répétitif, mais je me soigne. Blague à part, bonne lecture, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

Un souvenir du futur

Prologue: Un bon Survivant est un Survivant mort

Harry courait entre les arbres, trop apeuré pour penser à s'arrêter pour respirer ou pour tenter de lancer un sort à ses poursuivants. Il ne cessait de trébucher sur les racines noueuses des arbres et chacun de ses pas l'amenait à se faire griffer par une branche ou se cogner contre un tronc à cause de l'obscurité. Au moins, Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble et en sécurité, au château. Ils ne craignaient rien pour le moment.

-Harry, tu ne pourras bien aller bien loin! le nargua la voix froide et aiguë de celui qui le pourchassait. Je peux presque te voir!

Des larmes d'impuissance se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'adolescent sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il était prêt à mourir, il l'avait déjà expérimenté une fois, d'ailleurs. Mais la première fois, il avait pu se tenir debout, fièrement, en homme libre. Là, il courait comme un dératé pour sauver sa vie, car il savait pertinemment que le miracle ne se reproduirait pas. Le morceau d'âme en lui était mort, et la prochaine chose que la Mort faucherait chez lui, c'était sa propre vie. Il n'avait plus de bouclier magique et il allait le regretter. Amèrement.

-Je te vois, Harry! chantonna doucereusement la voix de Voldemort.

Un sort siffla à ses oreilles et s'écrasa contre un arbre qui s'abattit dans un grand fracas. L'ennemi se rapprochait vite. Trop vite. L'air peinait à arriver à ses poumons et plusieurs points de côté le faisaient souffrir. Une pointe de cynisme lui fit penser que Voldemort ne devait pas se crever à lui courir après, il volait comme un nuage de fumée sans heurter quoi que ce soit, lui! Quelle injustice dans ce bas monde!

Non, vraiment, il n'avait plus la force de courir. Il s'immobilisa soudainement contre un arbre, se servant de la colonne de bois pour ne pas tomber en avant avec son élan. Puis il se retourna, prêt à se battre. Voldemort ne tarda pas à lui apparaitre, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu deviens raisonnable, Harry. Je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte de ne pas te faire trop souffrir avant de te tuer, histoire de te remercier de me faire gagner un temps précieux. J'ignore comment tu as survécu tout à l'heure, et comment tu as pu croire que je ne le remarquerais pas, mais une chose est sûre : cette nuit, la légende du Survivant va s'éteindre pour toujours!

Comme toujours, les psychopathes ne faisaient pas dans l'originalité. Et que je te bassine avec mes projets machiavéliques, et que je t'assomme en te décrivant la façon dont tu vas mourir, et gnagnagna! Tsss... Pour un peu, Harry aurait été déçu de son ennemi juré.

Ils engagèrent un duel acharné, les mangemorts arrivant par la suite leur ménageant un cercle d'à peu près cinq mètres de rayon. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens et pourfendaient les troncs de la Forêt Interdite dans un sifflement quasi persistant. Ca en devenait abrutissant. C'est alors qu'Harry trébucha contre une touffe d'herbe plus épaisse que les autres et tomba en arrière. Voldemort en profita pour le désarmer d'un coup de pied et visa soigneusement entre les yeux effarés d'Harry.

-Une dernière volonté?

-Il aura fallu que vous me ratiez la première fois pour que vous le demandiez?

Même avant de mourir, son cynisme était plus mordant que jamais.

-J'aimerais ne jamais vous avoir rencontré. Et je voudrais que vous ne tuiez plus personne à compter de ce jour.

-Disons que je ne tuerai pas aujourd'hui. Par contre, rien ne m'interdis de torturer, n'est-ce-pas? se moqua Voldemort.

-Quoi que je dise, vous le ferez quand-même, alors à quoi bon? grommela Harry. Dépêchez-vous de me tuer et laissez les autres tranquilles.

-A ta guise. _Avada Kedavra!_

Un flash vert jaillit de la pointe de la Baguette de Sureau et heurta Harry de plein fouet, faisant cesser à tout jamais les battements de son cœur.

Voldemort vérifia le pouls du jeune homme inerte et rejeta la tête en arrière pour éclater d'un rire qui glaça le sang des mangemorts autour de lui.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry en avait par-dessus la tête des Expériences aux Frontières de la Mort. Franchement. Qu'on le laisse crever une bonne fois pour toute!

Il était dans un espace blanc. Encore un. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à traverser et rejoindre Dumbledore et les autres victimes de la guerre. Ses parents...

Harry se leva et marcha bravement vers l'endroit où les autres se trouvaient. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il le savait, point. C'était l'instinct. C'est alors qu'il se cogna contre ce qui ressemblait vachement à un mur invisible. Il se le prit en pleine poire et manqua de se fracturer le nez.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore?_

Une voix lui répondit. C'était comme un chœur de voix masculines, féminines, enfantines et anciennes, le tout à la fois. Oui, c'était bizarre, mais bon.

-Votre vœu a bien été entendu. Bonne chance, Harry Potter.

A peine remis de sa surprise d'entendre une voix sans corps, Harry eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur le crâne que tout disparut autour de lui. Et il se retrouva...ailleurs.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Il était debout dans une forêt. Il allait attraper des boutons à force de voir des arbres dans tous les coins! Craignant de voir surgir Voldemort d'entre deux fourrés, Harry mit un instant avant de se rendre compte que le soleil était levé depuis un bout de temps et que la soirée débutait seulement.

"J'ai fait un bond de quelques heures dans le passé?" pensa-t-il.

Ne voyant aucune raison de hurler comme une fille (comprenez aucun assassin, aucun mangemort ni serial killer au nez aplati), il essaya de faire un pas. Essaya, car rien ne se produisit.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard énervé à ses jambes et faillit faire une syncope.

Il n'avait plus de jambes!

Enfin, il aurait plus correct de dire que ses jambes disparaissaient aux alentours de ses mollets, qui reposaient sur...rien. En fait il ne lui manquait que des pieds. Sacré changement quand-même!

Pris d'un horrible doute, Harry regarda sa main et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant un buisson au travers. Il la posa sur le sol dans lequel elle s'enfonça comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le jeune homme eut un long frisson. Il était ...un fantôme?! Comme Nick, Helena et Peeves? Il se laissa tomber par terre de désespoir et se releva à toute vitesse en se sentant disparaitre comme sa main précédemment. Si un fantôme avait pu faire une crise d'apoplexie ou de l'hyperventilation, il l'aurait fait sans aucun doute.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour s'habituer au fait d'être mort, et dix autres pour saisir le fait qu'il soit coincé sur terre pour l'éternité. C'est donc une bonne demi-heure après sa renaissance en tant qu'esprit qu'il se mit en route pour trouver la lisière de la forêt. S'il était bien là où il pensait, il lui suffirait de march...de flotter un quart d'heure vers le Nord pour trouver Poudlard. Heureusement qu'il connaissait bien les environs. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le château, il s'étonna de le voir entier et totalement intact. Puis il se souvint de sa théorie du bond dans le temps plusieurs heures en arrière.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi on l'avait renvoyé ici, bien sûr.

Harry le gentil fantôme pénétra facilement dans le domaine et rechercha des visages connus. Il n'en trouva aucun dans le flot des élèves mangeant dans la Grande Salle. Bizarre. Normalement, Ginny et les autres auraient dû s'y trouver. Autre chose étrange, un homme âgé, petit et frêle faisait un discours à la place du directeur alors que le dernier en date était Rogue, du moins à sa connaissance. Son visage rappelait quelque chose à Harry, mais ses souvenirs embrumés ne lui permirent pas de se rappeler qui il était. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne se souvenir que de quelques éléments inutiles!

Cette ambiance rappelait fortement les cérémonies de Répartition qui se déroulaient chaque année. Soucieux d'infirmer ou de confirmer cette hypothèse, Harry scruta les tables des élèves à la recherche des élèves de première année. Les plus petits enfants qu'il put voir n'avait aucun insigne indiquant leur maison et ne portaient aucune couleur typique des quatre "familles" de Poudlard.

C'était donc bien une rentrée scolaire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Frappé d'un flash de réminiscences, Harry reconnut le directeur. C'était Armando Dippet, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore. Il avait officié entre les années quarante et 1956.

Bon, il avait fait un bond dans le passé, mais le problème, c'était la taille de ce bond. Il croyait avoir parcouru quelques heures maximum, mais en fait...il était revenu cinquante ans en arrière.

Merde.

Paralysé par l'émotion, Harry ne vit pas les autres fantômes s'approcher de lui.

-Bonjour, mon jeune ami! claironna Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Vous êtes nouveau, si je ne m'abuse?!

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre. Bien sûr que Nick ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre. A cette époque, il n'était même pas né!

-Heu, oui, bredouilla-t-il. Excusez-moi, mais...quelle année sommes-nous, s'il vous plait?

S'il parut étonné, Nick ne se démonta pas (ahah) et fit une courbette ridicule qui fit vaciller sa tête à moitié coupée.

-Vous êtes en l'An de Grâce 1942, le premier septembre pour être précis, cher ami. D'où venez-vous? Vous êtes mort récemment ou vous venez d'emménager?

_à suivre..._

_Normalement, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs. Là, c'est juste le prologue. J'aime bien tuer Harry, il se passe toujours des choses bizarres avec ce garçon!_

_Je ne pouvais pas écrire du Harry Potter sans m'intéresser au voyage dans le temps, un sujet qui m'a toujours intéressée mais qui m'a également toujours causé des problèmes de compréhension, surtout en cas de paradoxes..._

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez aimé, le nombre de commentaires reçus influençant la vitesse de publication!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour le peuple! Merci à __**BlackCerise**__ pour son review (et le fav aussi, tant que j'y suis). Je te l'accorde, le fait d'inclure Peeves dans les persos principaux peut sembler bizarre…Même moi, j'ai hésité… Et oui, Harry va se servir de son nouveau, heu…corps pour faire chier son monde! (sinon , c'est pas marrant) Et j'aime, non, j'adore embêter Harry. Le pauvre garçon n'en a pas fini de baver avec moi!_

_Comme je trouvais ça vache de vous laisser en plan avec un prologue trop court pour être honnête, j'ai décidé en accord avec moi-même (je suis unanime!) de vous poster la suite! Je suis trop gentille (sob)…_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 1: Une situation qui laisse à désirer. Oh, l'euphémisme de merde…!

_ -Vous êtes en l'An de Grâce 1942, le premier septembre pour être précis, cher ami. D'où venez-vous? Vous êtes mort récemment ou vous venez d'emménager? _

-Heu...je n'en sais rien, j'ai oublié ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je viens de la Forêt Interdite.

-Oh! Vous devez être un élève qui a désobéi au règlement et qui s'est fait dévorer par une bête sauvage dans la Forêt! Ah, les jeunes!

Harry se sentit nauséeux.

-En tout cas, continua Nicolas, vous devez avoir trépassé depuis un bon moment, car on ne déplore aucun accident de ce genre depuis au moins trente ans. Vous avez dû passer quelque temps dans les Limbes, mon pauvre petit.

Pendant que le spectre déblatérait toujours, Harry calculait. S'il était en 1942, cela voulait dire que...

Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Là, un visage l'attira comme un aimant. Un jeune homme brun, très séduisant, les yeux gris foncé, les cheveux coiffés avec soin, les vêtements parfaitement en ordre...Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, alias...le meurtrier d'Harry. Le jeune homme était tellement absorbé par ses découvertes qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il s'était naturellement envolé vers le plafond magique.

-Oh, merde, comment fait-on pour descendre?

Nick, apparemment désireux de se faire un ami du nouveau venu, lui expliqua patiemment ce qu'il devait faire pour bouger à son aise. En fait, c'était juste une question de concentration. Harry perdit de l'altitude et se posa entre les tables de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

-J'allais oublier de vous demander, cher ami...

-Quoi? fit-il brusquement.

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Harry, répondit-il simplement.

-Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. En fait, mon véritable nom est Sir Nicolas...

Le fantôme des Gryffondors se lança dans une envolée lyrique qu'Harry fit semblant d'écouter. Son regard se fixa alors sur une silhouette amie. C'était celle d'un homme brun et barbu habillé d'une robe aux couleurs trop tape-à-l'œil pour être à la mode, fusse-t-elle des années quarante. Harry ne pensait pas que le violet et l'orange aillent ensemble. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis une éternité et se dirigea vers son ancien directeur et mentor.

-Heu...monsieur? Professeur Dumbledore?

Le professeur de Métamorphose se tourna poliment vers lui, intrigué d'être interpelé par un fantôme.

-Je dois vous parler de tout urgence, s'il vous plait. En privé, si possible.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom Elvis Jedusor, quinze ans et pourtant en sixième année, referma son livre sèchement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il pense à manger pendant les repas, sans quoi, il finirait anorexique. Mais il aimait tellement lire... Le jeune homme sentit un regard peser sur lui et soupira en imaginant une horde de fans bien souvent de sexe féminin qui devait le mater en cet instant. Jamais tranquille... Mais il devait bien reconnaitre que son magnétisme lui était bien pratique. Il pouvait tout obtenir, même des garçons. Il avait même réussi à faire renvoyer ce benêt de Hagrid, l'année dernière. Il était Préfet et tout le monde l'aimait ou l'admirait. Personne, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, ne le soupçonnait d'avoir assassiné Mimi. C'est donc avec un beau sourire qu'il tourna la tête en direction de son admirateur, quel qu'il soit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un fantôme d'adolescent se détourner de lui pour battre des bras comme quelqu'un qui tente de voler comme un oiseau.

Un fantôme qui ne sait pas voler? Etrange.

En plus, le spectre ne lui disait rien. C'était un garçon entre quinze et dix-sept ans, assez maigre et petit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux verts pétillaient comme ceux d'un certain Albus... Il portait un uniforme de Poudlard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Malgré tout, aucun étudiant n'était décédé ici depuis des années. Où était-il pendant tout ce temps?

Autre chose bizarre, il semblait plus vivant que les autres. Il avait l'air presque aussi solide et réel que Tom lui-même et affichait des couleurs autres que l'argenté, bien que ténues et pâlottes. Ce fantôme n'était décidemment pas comme les autres. Et son uniforme comportait quelques différences avec les robes noires du moment. Mais s'il était mort quelques années auparavant, c'était sans doute normal.

Intrigué par ce garçon de tout évidence complètement perdu, Tom ne le quitta pas une seule fois du regard lors de sa lente descente vers le sol. Il le vit faire semblant d'écouter Nick et se diriger vers la table des professeurs pour s'adresser à Dumbledore qui sembla assez surpris de le voir. Ils quittèrent la salle tous les deux et disparurent dans un couloir attenant. Curieux, Tom dut se faire violence pour ne pas les suivre.

Il avala quelques pommes de terre persillées et se replongea dans sa lecture, classant cet événement dans un coin de son cerveau.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Stupéfait, Albus Dumbledore écouta le jeune fantôme lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. D'après lui, il s'appelait Harry et venait du futur. Il était mort cinquante ans plus tard -rien que la phrase était bizarre à prononcer-, assassiné par un mage noir dont il refusait de communiquer le nom. Il s'était retrouvé à cette époque sans raison apparente au lieu de rejoindre le royaume des Morts.

-C'est une première dans l'Histoire de notre école, mon garçon. Mais, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas adressé au directeur?

Le fantôme rougit, ce qui, normalement, était impossible vu que les spectres ordinaires ne prenaient que des teintes de gris. Après tout, il disait peut-être vrai. Il avait passé la porte ouverte au lieu de traverser le mur, ce que les revenants normaux préféraient faire en général, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mort. Rien que d'après ses vêtements, Dumbledore était sûr que ce garçon venait d'un autre temps.

-Monsieur, vous êtes une personne très importante pour moi, là d'où je viens, répondit finalement Harry. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de l'aide.

-Tu as vu l'autre côté? interrogea Dumbledore.

-Heu, oui, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment de souvenir. Ce n'est pas très clair dans ma tête. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses concernant mon passé, malheureusement. Vous croyez que quelque chose s'est passé alors que j'étais là-bas? Monsieur?

-C'est une théorie que nous ne pouvons écarter avant de l'avoir vérifiée, sourit le professeur. Bien, Harry, c'est bien cela? Si des souvenirs te reviennent, viens m'en parler, je serais ravi de pouvoir t'aider, mais les informations dont nous disposons étant assez restreintes, je ne peux pas encore déterminer la source de ton problème avec exactitude. Sais-tu si cette époque est importante pour toi? Quelque chose s'y est-il produit?

Harry sentit tout son corps se glacer. La présence de Tom Jedusor à cette époque était-elle la cause de sa venue? Il brûlait de dénoncer le futur mage noir, mais quelque chose le retenait de le faire. Hermione lui avait dit que changer le passé représentait toujours un risque. Et puis, on n'allait pas emprisonner un sorcier pour un crime qu'il n'a pas encore commis, après tout.

-Non, monsieur, je ne me souviens de rien, répondit-il, honteux de mentir à cet homme qu'il respectait tant.

-Dans ce cas, je te propose de rester à Poudlard le temps qu'il faudra. Je chercherai de mon côté s'il n'y a pas eu de précédents à cette histoire. Quant à toi, je voudrais que tu voies si tu reconnais quelqu'un ici, ou si tu vois un visage familier. Cela pourrait nous aider.

-D'accord, professeur, merci pour tout.

Dumbledore commença à s'éloigner après l'avoir salué.

-Professeur?

-Oui, Harry?

-Puis-je suivre les cours, s'il vous plait?

-En général, les esprits ne demandent pas la permission avant de hanter un endroit. Toutefois, j'aimerais que tu évites un maximum de perturber les professeurs ou les élèves. Je parlerai aux autres pour qu'ils te laissent participer si tu le souhaites.

-Merci monsieur!

-Oh, encore une chose. Gardons ceci secret, pour éviter que des conséquences désastreuses ne nous tombent dessus.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil et le laissa seul dans le couloir. Harry resta un instant pensif et s'écarta à temps du passage avant que les élèves ne sortent de la Grande Salle pour aller dormir après le festin. Il repensa avec nostalgie à la première fois qu'il avait franchi ce portail et ne vit pas la curiosité dans le regard que Tom Jedusor posait sur lui.

Lorsque le flot d'élèves se fut tari, Harry se demanda où il allait dormir. Puis il se rappela que les fantômes ne dormaient pas. Mais qu'allait-il faire alors? Se tourner les pouces jusqu'au matin?

A la place, il s'entraina à traverser les murs sans frémir de peur et à flotter et s'envoler comme un spectre expérimenté. C'était comme marcher, mais encore fallait-il savoir quelle partie de son corps il devait faire bouger pour se déplacer dans les airs. Après quelque temps, il comprit l'importance des épaules dans le mouvement et n'en maitrisa que mieux l'art ancestral du vol des fantômes.

Il s'ennuya pendant quelques heures, puis vit arriver avec enthousiasme les premiers étudiants dans la Salle pour le petit déjeuner. La nuit ne lui avait jamais paru aussi longue. Il survola les tables avec l'adresse d'un expert et prit place à un bout de table vide chez les Gryffondors. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir manger...! Admirant la capacité d'absorption de nourriture d'un petit blond lui rappelant douloureusement Ron, il se demanda quels cours il allait bien pouvoir suivre. Pourquoi pas ceux de sixième année?

Il suivit un groupe de Gryffondors de sixième année hors de la salle jusqu'à la classe du professeur Binns pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Toutes les places furent rapidement occupées, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon dont il ne vit même pas le visage et qui ne lui adressa pas un coup d'œil. A croire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué! Les autres élèves, un peu étonnés, ne firent pas longtemps attention à lui.

Au bout d'une heure de cours avec Binns, Harry aurait voulu pouvoir dormir tant il s'ennuyait. Il bailla de reconnaissance quand la cloche sonna et se tourna enfin vers son voisin pour savoir où se passerait le prochain cours.

Et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom Jedusor.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le mystère du garçon-fantôme avait tenu Tom éveillé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est pourquoi il ne fut presque pas étonné par la présence de cernes sous ses yeux gris d'orage. Il fit un passage-éclair à la table des Serpentards pour manger quelque chose et fila derechef en classe pour sa première heure de la journée, Histoire de la Magie, un cours qu'il aurait en commun comme bien d'autres avec les Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas pour l'arranger. Binns entra comme d'habitude en traversant le mur de la classe et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un groupe d'élèves était en retard. Il sentit quelqu'un prendre place discrètement à côté de lui, mais ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. Les Gryffondors ne méritaient même pas son attention. A la fin de l'heure, cependant, il dut se résigner à regarder son voisin pour sortir de la classe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le fantôme!

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant et resta là, à le regarder comme s'il l'avait gravement insulté avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Sans réfléchir, le vert et argent le suivit en courant, mais le temps qu'il traverse la foule dans le couloir, le revenant avait déjà disparu dans un mur. Tom retint un juron et partit dans les cachots pour son cours de Potions.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Terrifié à l'idée que Jedusor lui adresse la parole, Harry choisit la fuite. Il avait laissé une partie de son courage dans l'au-delà, lui semblait-il. En tout cas, les rumeurs disant qu'on devenait plus sage quand on revenait d'une Expérience aux Frontières de la Mort étaient vraies. Même sous cette forme, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de croiser sa Némésis plus que nécessaire.

Il entendit le Serpentard le suivre en courant, mais Harry avait l'avantage de pouvoir passer au travers des gens sans être gêné le moins du monde. De ce fait, il lui échappa facilement. Pfiou! Bon, qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Continuer de suivre les cours des sixièmes au risque de se retrouver avec Jedusor? Changer de groupe ou même d'année d'étude? Il avait grande envie de sécher, à présent. Mais entre s'ennuyer comme un rat mort et côtoyer son pire ennemi, il ne savait pas lequel était le pire.

Il se décida donc à aller à la bibliothèque. S'il se tirait de cette situation, il était hors de question qu'il en parle à Hermione, elle serait trop contente. Par chance, un livre était resté en plan sur une table. Harry se concentra pour s'asseoir sur la chaise et ne pas passer au travers et tenta de soulever la couverture du volume.

Impossible, ses doigts se refermaient sur le vide.

Bon sang! Pour une fois qu'il lisait!

La bibliothécaire dont il ignorait le nom se rendit compte de son problème et vint gentiment tourner les pages jusqu'à l'avant propos. Harry la remercia et commença sa lecture. C'était assez compliqué, mais ça l'occupait. Il devait souffler sur les pages pour lire la suite, ce qui était quand-même humiliant. Heureusement, il n'y avait quasiment personne à cette heure de la journée, tout le monde était en cours. Pris par sa lecture, Harry, ne vit pas le temps passer et resta sur place jusqu'à la pause de dix heures. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et quelques étudiants se jetèrent sur les rayonnages comme des affamés. Et dire qu'il croyait qu'Hermione était un cas à part!

-Qui es-tu? fit une voix mélodieuse qu'il connaissait bien (trop bien).

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête et frémit en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Pourquoi lui? Il se leva et ignora la question du brun, bien décidé à user de son statut de fantôme torturé qui s'enferme dans son silence.

-Tu prends encore la fuite? continua Tom en le voyant partir. Pourtant, ton écusson indique que tu étais chez Gryffondor avant de mourir. Je croyais que tous les rouge-et-or étaient outrageusement téméraires et irréfléchis.

Harry se retourna.

-Il y a une différence entre "prendre la fuite" et "ne pas vouloir parler à quelqu'un", lança-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu refuses de me parler? s'entêta Tom Jedusor.

-Parce que. Au revoir.

Harry abandonna son livre à regret et sortit de la bibliothèque sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait sèchement le futur Voldemort.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dire que Tom était surpris était un euphémisme. En général, même les fantômes l'appréciaient. Pourquoi ce garçon faisait-il exception à cette règle établie? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose? Savait-il ce qu'il avait fait? Non, il venait juste d'arriver, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Impossible.

Toutefois, il était curieux de voir si la legilimencie fonctionnait sur des âmes sans corps. S'il arrivait à le vérifier, il pourrait utiliser sa technique sur la Dame Grise pour lui arracher ce qu'elle savait sur le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle... Le garçon serait un cobaye idéal.

Et puis, s'il arrivait à sympathiser avec lui, il aurait accès aux secrets des fantômes, et donc ceux de la Mort elle-même. Un espion pouvant se rendre invisible avait un avantage certain, c'est sûr. Voilà, il avait un objectif pour cette année; approcher suffisamment le fantôme pour qu'il lui mange dans la main (façon de parler) et lui obtienne tout ce qu'il voulait, comme des informations.

Une fois de plus, il montrerait à tous que son pouvoir de séduction ne connaissait aucune limite!

_À suivre…_

_Alors, ça vous a plu? En tout cas, j'espère que oui. Pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand 'chose, un peu de patience._

_Un pitit commentaire siouplait!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Oh mes dieux! J'ai failli péter une durite en voyant tous les messages provenant des lecteurs! À un moment, je me suis même demandée si j'étais bien sur mon propre compte! Merci, merci, merci! Vous êtes des anges géniaux et je vous adore!_

_Donc, je remercie _

_**Lou Celestial**__ (c'est gentil de dire que mon histoire est géniale, je vais pleurer! ARGH! Ça y est…j'ai pleuré), _

_**Vh 132**__ (guest) (merci, c'est super gentil!^^)_

_**The Ice Cat **__ (moi aussi j'aime bien cette réplique, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrangée pour que ça tombe en fin de chapitre…^^ Quant à Tom, baaaaah…il est dur à cerner alors je ne sais pas ce que va donner mon interprétation de psychopathe précoce.) _

_**Saranya1555,**__**Nunu c moi**__ ,et __** Seika**__ de suivre/liker cette histoire, c'est super que ça vous plaise à tous à la fois!_

_Merci aussi à __**PheebsH 62**__ de la part de Voldemort et d'Evy, ils sont contents de te compter parmi leurs fans! En espérant que tu lises ceci… __**Encore moi **__(guest):merci pour ton commentaire sur Voldy version bizarre, ravie de t'avoir remonté le moral avec mon histoire! ^^_

_**Guest**__ numéro 2 (laissez au moins un nom, qu'on sache à qui je parle): merci pour "Fumer tue…"! Voldemort est un opportuniste qui aime les jolies choses (dont les jardins et Harry), et quand il boit c'est pire…normal. -_-_

_J'adore les reviews ^-^_

Chapitre 2: Les bienfaits de la lecture, ou à quel point Hermione a fait du bon boulot

Deux jours avaient passé et Harry ressentait déjà l'effet apaisant de Poudlard sur ses nerfs. Il se sentait comme chez lui malgré ce léger problème de corps. En fait, il aurait presque pu s'accommoder de sa situation si Tom Jedusor n'avait pas été là pour le harceler. Il le suivait dans les couloirs, essayait de lui arracher son nom, la façon dont il était mort, etc. C'était vraiment chiant. Il ne connaissait pas ce Tom-là, il croyait qu'il était plus subtil que ça!

Un autre problème subsistait. Il s'ennuyait horriblement pendant la nuit. Rien à faire. Même quand il se promenait dans le parc, il finissait toujours par en avoir marre. Dans ces cas-là, son seul refuge était la lecture. Encore fallait-il trouver de quoi lire. Heureusement, la parade fut simple à trouver.

Un matin, il s'approcha de la table des Serdaigles, bien connus pour toujours avoir des livres avec eux. Il avisa deux filles, une blonde et une brune qui bavardaient gaiement à propos d'un roman qu'elles avaient dévoré.

-Excusez-moi...commença-t-il.

-Oui? fit la blonde.

Elle était vraiment mignonne, presque autant que Ginny. Même si sa coiffure évoquait plus Luna que la benjamine Weasley, elle avait les yeux de la même couleur, un beau gris vert. Elle était sensiblement plus grande que son amie, une fille aux abondantes boucles brun foncé aux iris noirs.

-Je m'appelle Harry (sourire engageant). Je viens d'arriver ici.

-Moi, c'est Loriane, et voilà Angélique, sourit gentiment la blonde. Enchantée Harry. On peut faire quelque chose pour toi?

-Heu, en fait oui. Je m'ennuie atrocement depuis que je suis mort, et...je me suis découvert une passion pour la lecture, murmura-t-il comme une confession.

Heureuses qu'il aborde leur sujet favori, les deux jeunes filles eurent un sourire encore plus large, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-Le hic, c'est que vu que je n'ai plus vraiment de corps, je ne peux pas en emprunter à la bibliothèque. C'est pourquoi je me demandais si...vous pouviez laisser un livre ouvert à la première page le soir quelque part où je pourrais le trouver, s'il vous plait?

Les deux amies se consultèrent du regard.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on dirait non, Harry, fit Angélique. Ce sera avec plaisir. Tu préfères quel genre de livre?

-Oh, un peu de tout...

Les Serdaigles l'ensevelirent sous une tonne de romans qu'elles avaient miraculeusement réussi à faire tenir dans leur sac, l'encourageant à lire les résumés et à leur dire lesquels il préférait. Harry leur indiqua ses choix et elle promirent de lui laisser les livres dans le couloir qui jouxtait la Grande Salle le soir même.

-On compte sur toi pour ne pas te les faire voler, hein!

-J'en prendrai soin, merci les filles, vous êtes super! Bon, je vous laisse petit déjeuner.

Harry s'éloigna en voyant Tom approcher. Il l'avait échappée belle! Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant toute la conversation et maintenant il venait par ici!

Le revenant fila à travers un mur et alla se cacher dans une tour.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle pour manger un peu quand il vit le fantôme qu'il essayait d'aborder depuis deux jours. Il parlait avec ces deux pauvres tartes amoureuses des livres de moldus, ces gamines de Serdaigle. Comment pouvait-il lui préférer ces gourdes!?

Bien décidé à lui parler, il se hâta vers lui, mais le fantôme l'avait repéré et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. L'attention de Tom revint sur les deux filles qui gloussaient encore de leur nouvelle rencontre. Il prit son plus beau sourire et cacha la répugnance qu'il éprouvait à leur égard.

-Bonjour les filles.

-Oh! Jedusor. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? demanda la blonde, Ariane ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je passais juste comme ça. Dites, ce garçon qui vous parlait, qui est-ce?

-Un spectre très charmant et très mignon qui vient d'arriver. Le pauvre, il s'ennuie depuis qu'il est mort! Enfin, au moins il ne doit plus suivre les cours... Quel veinard!

-Loriane! Il est mort, je te rappelle, la tança sa copine.

Ah, Loriane, c'est donc comme ça qu'elle s'appelait...

-Oh, oui, désolée. Mais il est tellement canon! Et il aime les livres!

-Et comment se nomme-t-il, ce garçon? demanda innocemment Tom.

-Harry. C'est un joli prénom, tu ne trouves pas?

-Si, bien sûr. Bon, je vais en cours, bonne journée. Ne trainez pas trop à table, conclut-il en prenant son rôle de Préfet-en-chef très au sérieux.

-Ok...soupira la brune.

Tom s'éloigna en dissimulant son rictus de triomphe. Ainsi donc, il s'appelait Harry. Machin-Anne n'avait pas tort, pour une fois. C'était un joli prénom, parfait pour un nouveau sous-fifre. Il avait l'avantage, maintenant, car il connaissait le nom du garçon, tandis que le sien resterait un mystère pour le pauvre défunt!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Comme prévu, Loriane et Angélique laissèrent quelques livres sur un appui de fenêtre assez large pour lui s'installer confortablement. Ces filles étaient des anges. Harry entama un roman de science-fiction sur les voyages dans le temps. Tiens donc.

Depuis sa mort, il n'avait plus ses lunettes et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en avait plus besoin pour voir, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il était à peu près au tiers du livre quand un bruissement de tissu se fit entendre, l'arrachant à son nouveau hobby.

-Harry, fit calmement la voix haïe de Tom Jedusor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Jedusor. Tu n'es pas censé être au lit? cracha Harry avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

Tom parut surpris. Puis son masque impassible reprit place.

-Je suis Préfet-En-Chef. J'ai le droit et le devoir de faire des rondes pendant la nuit, ne t'en déplaise.

-Grand bien t'en fasse, ironisa Harry en retournant à sa lecture.

Tom jeta un œil à son livre.

-"_La Machine à voyager dans le temps_"...Un bouquin écrit par un moldu qui n'a aucune idée de ce dont il parle, lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

-Qu'en sais-tu, des voyages dans le temps? contra Harry.

-Juste assez pour savoir qu'on ne peut faire de bonds dans le temps avec une machine moldue, quels que soient les matériaux utilisés. Seule la magie peut offrir ce résultat.

-Tu m'as l'air d'en savoir long sur ce roman, pour quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas les moldus, se moqua Harry.

La bouche de Tom se tordit, mais Harry lui tournait le dos et ne le vit pas.

-Il est toujours intéressant de connaitre la culture des êtres inférieurs, même si on ne projette pas de se mêler à eux.

Harry émit un ricanement. Tom avait l'air d'oublier qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse au milieu des êtres inférieurs, et que c'était sûrement là qu'il avait dû lire ce roman.

-Et tu t'étonnes que je t'évite? le nargua Harry.

-Je sais bien que ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Je veux juste te comprendre, Harry.

-He bien, _Tom_, sache que je n'ai aucune envie d'être compris, et encore moins par toi. Tu comptes faire ta ronde dans un seul couloir?

Tom plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il s'en alla, replongeant Harry dans le silence interrompu parfois par les crépitements des torches.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom s'en voulait. Il avait cru surprendre Harry en disant son nom, mais c'était le fantôme qui l'avait surpris en sachant parfaitement qui il était. En plus, il avait clairement affiché son opinion sur les moldus avant de savoir ce que Harry en pensait. Quel idiot! Le seul résultat qu'il avait obtenu, c'est qu'Harry s'était encore plus éloigné de lui. Ca ne l'arrangeait pas, mais alors là pas du tout.

La mort dans l'âme, il continua sa ronde comme d'habitude et revint plusieurs fois voir où était Harry. Le garçon transparent n'avait toujours pas bougé, il soufflait sur les pages de son roman et exhibait un léger sourire. Tom était presque jaloux de sa sérénité. À un moment, il n'y tint plus et vint s'asseoir à côté du Gryffondor. Harry ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Dis…

-Quoi?

-C'est comment, la Mort?

-C'est plus rapide que de s'endormir, répondit Harry en tout honnêteté. Quand tu meurs, tu sais que tu reverras des gens que tu aimes, alors, ce n'est pas si effrayant.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé ici, alors?

-Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, j'espère le découvrir un jour. Et retourner là-bas…

Harry semblait vraiment nostalgique. La Mort était si reposante que ça? Si…accueillante?

-La vie ne te manque pas?

-Pas tellement. La mienne était assez dangereuse, ça fait du bien de ne plus craindre pour sa vie toutes les deux minutes. Même si j'avoue que mes amis me manquent.

-C'est drôle, je croyais que tu étais étudiant, avant. Comment ta vie peut-elle être aussi horrible? On te malmenait?

-D'une certaine façon! Rigola Harry. Disons que j'étais un aimant à ennuis.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Tom?

-Quoi?

-Va te coucher. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor exécuta de plein gré un ordre qu'on lui donnait.

-Ah, et il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, d'accord? Demain, tout sera redevenu comme avant et si je te vois encore rôder derrière moi, je demande à Peeves de t'arroser avec un encrier, ok? Menaça Harry.

-Hm, si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai plus qu'à me tenir à carreau, c'est ça?

-Tu as tout compris.

Tom retourna dans sa chambre particulière (préfet-en-chef oblige) et analysa toute sa conversation avec Harry. À part la dernière phrase du garçon, il pouvait dire qu'ils avaient parlé comme des …proches? Il se rapprochait de son objectif à grands pas. Le plus dur serait de convaincre Harry du bien fondé de ses actions…si le fantôme ne se remettait pas à le fuir.

C'était la première fois qu'il montrait à quelqu'un à quel point il avait peur de mourir. Bizarrement, il avait presque confiance en lui. Comme si un lien invisible le rattachait au garçon décédé…

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, le mystère du fantôme tournant en rond dans son esprit sans trouver de réponse convenable.

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort venait de se confier à lui.

Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais ça y ressemblait vachement! Déjà à cet âge, il avait peur de la Mort?! Hé ben. Plutôt précoce, le gars! Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu une discussion aussi calme avec ce …criminel. Il n'avait pas l'excuse de n'être qu'un étudiant sans histoire qui allait mal tourner dans le futur, car il avait déjà tué au moins quatre personnes et envoyé son oncle à Azkaban. Il le savait car il avait vu la bague des Gaunt. Ce qui signifiait que Mimi Geignarde et la famille Jedusor étaient déjà six pieds sous terre.

Sans oublier les malheurs d'Hagrid, évidemment.

Tiens, en parlant de lui, Harry irait bien lui rendre une petite visite… Le demi-géant lui manquait autant que Ron et Hermione. Et puis, une petite balade dans la Forêt Interdite avec ce cher Rubeus allait lui changer les idées!

Demain, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il continuerait d'éviter Tom comme la peste et ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Et si il quittait le château? Non, il était trop bien ici. Pas question de partir, surtout que Dumbledore cherchait encore un moyen de l'aider!

En restant ici, il comptait bien changer son passé en empêchant Tom Jedusor de faire ses Horcruxes! Il avait vu la bague des Gaunt au doigt du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas ressenti la même chose que quand il avait approché les Horcruxes de son époque. Il en concluait que Tom n'avait pas encore été interroger Slughorn sur le sujet. Ce qui laissait une marge de manœuvre à Harry. Voyons…il devait prévenir Hepzibah Smith du danger qu'elle courait, et aussi la Dame Grise! Pour le journal et le serpent, il ne pouvait rien faire…

C'est alors que l'évidence frappa Harry. Et si…et si il empêchait Tom Jedusor de devenir Voldemort? Et si il arrivait à lui faire changer d'avis sur le monde, sur la Mort et le pouvoir? Il débarrasserait ainsi la société magique du plus grand mage noir qu'elle ait jamais connu! Avant même qu'il n'apparaisse, quel défi!

Mais pour ça, il devrait l'approcher suffisamment. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Tom n'avait pas d'amis, rien que des sous-fifres. Et il ne voulait pas en faire partie.

Cette mission était plus importante que la destruction des Horcruxes, et si Harry réussissait, la paix règnerait sur le monde des sorciers pour au moins cinquante ans!

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à devenir un proche de Tom Jedusor, mais sans être utilisé par lui. Et pour ça…il avait un plan.

Harry sourit. Voldemort première génération n'allait pas apprécier, mais alors là pas du tout!

_À suivre…_

_Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! En espérant que cela vous a plu et ne va pas trop vite!_

_Prière de laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ohayo Minasan! Vu l'épaisseur du paquet de remerciements, j'ai préféré mettre la suite maintenant histoire qu'il n'y a ait pas plus de commentaire que de fic! Enjoy!_

_Merci à __**Kaizokou Emerald Hime**__ (ça, c'est un pseudo classe…), __**Nana'.'Lea**__ , __**Sorcière6174**__ (si tu adores, c'est tant mieux!, merci!) et __**Elfia**__ de suivre cette fic!_

_**Lou Celestial**__ , merci de ton soutien, j'ai un gros problème de patience quand j'écris, alors ça va trop vite en général. Je me soigne, mais bon… C'est marrant, à chaque fois que je publie une nouvelle fic, j'ai mes habitués! Ça me plait, ça me plait!_

_**Mika**__: je suis contente que ce concept te plaise. Je voulais écrire du Time travel mais je trouvais un peu con de faire le même que les autres. Après, j'ai peur de plagier ou de manquer d'idées, alors voilà! Harry est un fantôme! Pourquoi pas?! Désolée pour la taille des chapitres, j'essaye d'augmenter, mais pour l'instant c'est pas terrible. D'ici quelques chapitres, ça ira mieux, un peu de patience s'il vous plait! Pauvre clavier qwerty… là, ça ne se voit pas, mais je pleure…intérieurement…un peu…bon, j'ai fini de raconter des conneries, moi?! En tout cas merci de commenter et bienvenue dans mon monde tordu et complètement loufoque! Je m'appelle Alice, ça vous étonne?_

_**Vh 132 **__(j'ai failli disjoncter mon texte en écrivant ton pseudo TAT) merci de commenter encore une fois, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Héhé, le suspens et les écrivains, ça fait un, pas vrai ! Gnyark! On me traite souvent de sadique, mais j'ignore pourquoi… __ Non! Ne reste pas scotché à ton ordi! C'est mauvais pour les yeux et tu vas avoir une sinusite et tu ne pourras plus me lire! Alors là, ça ne va plus!_

_Enfin, je prends ça comme un compliment alors merci! \o/_

_**C Elise**__ : Merci pour tes commentaires et bienvenue dans mon annnnnntre!_

Chapitre 3: Ou comment prendre des cours auprès de l'expert ès bêtises du coin.

Harry savait que Peeves refuserait de l'aider. C'est pourquoi il s'adressa en premier à la personne qui pourrait arranger les choses en sa faveur.

Le fantôme se rendit à la tour d'Astronomie, plus ou moins nerveux. À cette heure-ci, il ne devait y avoir personne sauf _lui_.

-Excusez-moi? Fit-il à haute voix en arrivant au sommet du donjon.

Un bruit de chaînes lui répondit, ainsi qu'un grognement sépulcral.

-Qui ose me déranger?

Harry déglutit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mort qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre de choses déplaisantes. Si celui qu'il était venu voir le voulait, il pouvait lui faire subir des trucs tout bonnement interdit à la vue des moins de dix-huit ans! Il avait donc intérêt d'être convaincant.

-Je-je m'appelle Harry, monsieur.

Un spectre lui apparut alors, émergeant du vide. C'était un homme grand, pâle (comme tous les fantômes mais en plus blême), moustachu avec des favoris. Ses vêtements étaient richement brodés de vrilles sans doute dorées à l'origine et cousus dans un velours magnifique, attestant de ses origines nobles. Une grimace hautaine et amère déformait son beau visage et une blessure ensanglantée et béante était apparente sous son lourd manteau. Pour finir, deux chaînes courtes pendaient à ses poignets en signe de pénitence et tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le Baron Sanglant…

-Et alors? Cracha le fantôme. Que veux-tu, gamin?

-Heu, en fait, j'ai besoin de votre aide, monsieur le Baron.

-À quel sujet?

-Pour obtenir quelque chose de Peeves. Je voudrais qu'il m'apprenne certaines choses. Mais il n'obéit qu'à vous, alors si vous lui demandez de m'aider, il vous écoutera sûrement. S'il vous plait, c'est important…

-Que veux-tu apprendre?

-He bien, à utiliser les pouvoirs que possèdent les revenants. L'invisibilité, tout ça… J'ai l'impression que seul Peeves peut les utiliser.

Le Baron partit dans un rire particulièrement dénué de joie.

-Tu crois que seul Peeves peut dominer ses pouvoirs, mon garçon? Non, à vrai dire, nous pouvons tous le faire, sauf que cet idiot est le seul à être assez rustre pour y trouver un quelconque intérêt. Nous, les fantômes, avons des principes. Nous n'essayons pas d'intervenir physiquement dans le monde des vivants, à part par la parole. Peeves est un cas à part. Même de son vivant, il était…incontrôlable.

-Heu… Je l'ignorais. Je viens d'arriver, alors…

Le baron le dévisagea, soudain méfiant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu ces dons, garçon? Tu veux donc devenir un Esprit frappeur?

-Je…j'ai une mission à accomplir. Et pour ça, je dois avoir quelques tours dans ma manche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…répondit Harry en toute sincérité. Je ne compte pas m'en servir pour faire des blagues douteuses, je vous assure.

L'autre spectre réfléchit. Fronça les sourcils. Sourit. Lissa sa moustache. Puis, finalement, se décida à donner sa réponse.

-Petit, tu m'intéresses. Les nouveaux sont rares ici, et peu d'entre eux penchent du côté plaisantin de la famille. Je suis sûr que Peeves acceptera si je lui en parle. Ça va l'énerver, mais en temps normal, c'est tout le monde qu'il incommode, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Harry faillit bondir de joie, mais il se retint.

-Oh, merci Monsieur le Baron! Je vous revaudrai ça toute ma v…heu…ma mort!

-Une seconde, je n'ai pas fini. Toujours pressés, ces jeunes…

-Oui? Fit le jeune homme, inquiet.

-J'exige d'avoir un droit de regard sur tes progrès. Je veux un rapport détaillé de tes cours et je voudrais aussi que tu me parles de cette mission, un de ces jours…

-Pour les deux premières conditions, c'est d'accord sans problème, mais la dernière risque d'être compliquée… ça concerne l'avenir.

-Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, jeune cadavre, _absolument_ _tout_.

Harry déglutit une nouvelle fois.

-Je vous dirai tout si vous jurez sur ce que vous avez de plus précieux que vous ne le révèlerez à personne, et encore moins aux vivants, contra-t-il.

-Accordé.

Harry raconta donc tout ce qui se passait à son époque, mais aussi avant sa naissance. Il raconta l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort, sans citer sa véritable identité ni son surnom, l'assassinat de ses parents, sa vie chez les Dursley, Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore, tous les rebondissements de sa scolarité, et finalement son exil en quête d'un moyen de vaincre le Lord noir. Il ne révéla pas l'existence des Horcruxes, inutile de trop en dire. Il termina par sa propre mort et son arrivée à cette époque, sans mentionner ce qui s'était produit dans l'au-delà. Après tout, cette partie de sa mémoire restait floue, même pour lui. Il était sûr que quelque chose d'important s'était décidé à ce moment, et que cette décision avait entraîné son voyage dans le temps.

-Et donc tu dis que ce mage noir est un élève de cette école _en ce moment-même?_ S'offusqua le baron, hors de lui.

-Oui, c'est ça. Ma mission consiste à l'empêcher de mal tourner. Pour ça, j'aurai besoin des talents de Peeves et de tout ce qu'il pourra m'apprendre.

-Mais qui est-ce?

-Je suis désolé, mais je préfère ne pas vous le dire, ça pourrait créer un paradoxe temporel ou un truc dans le même genre…

Le Baron Sanglant le dévisagea un instant, puis l'empoigna par le bras pour le conduire ailleurs dans le château. Quelques étages plus bas, ils trouvèrent l'Esprit en train de lancer des fioles de glue sur les élèves de première année.

-PEEVES! Tempêta le Baron.

Aussitôt, le petit homme au visage sournois se tourna vers eux et s'inclina profondément devant le fantôme des Serpentards. En un demi-siècle, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, nota Harry. Il avait toujours les mêmes petits yeux méchants, les mêmes vêtements extravagants et la même mesquinerie.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Monseigneur Baron? Fit l'Esprit avec courtoisie et force courbettes de lèche-bottes.

-Pour commencer, arrête de bombarder les élèves. Ensuite, je tiens à te présenter ce garçon, Harry.

Peeves jeta un regard curieux au jeune homme, puis lui tira la langue en profitant d'une seconde d'inattention du Baron.

-Quel enfant charmant, dit-il d'une voix forte.

-Comme tu peux le voir à son apparence, Harry n'est pas un spectre comme les autres. Aussi, il a manifesté le besoin d'apprendre quelques tours d'Esprit frappeur. Je compte sur toi pour lui donner des cours, Peeves.

-Et que veut savoir ce freluq…heu, ce jeune homme?

-Tous les dons des fantômes. Peux-tu faire ça?

-C'est que…mon emploi du temps est hélas, fort chargé… Et puis…

-Peux-tu faire ça _pour moi,_ Peeves? Insista le Baron.

-D'accord, finit par lâcher le petit homme grotesque avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Bien, répliqua le Baron, satisfait.

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant Harry avec un Peeves au bord de l'envie de meurtre. Ils s'entreregardèrent avec méfiance. Puis l'aîné se détourna et recommença à balancer des craies sur les élèves. Cela dura un certain temps et Harry, vexé, décida de lui rappeler son existence.

-Excusez-moi, mais…et mes cours?

Peeves fit un bruit grossier et ricana.

-Regarde et admire, ça t'apprendra des trucs.

-Mais comment faites-vous pour attraper des choses? S'impatienta le défunt Survivant.

Mais Peeves ne lui accorda pas un regard. Harry sentit la colère enfler en lui, la garda un moment, puis la laissa exploser. Il y eut un bruit de détonation et tout le couloir fut soufflé par une mini-tempête. Peeves fut emporté quelques mètres plus loin et s'accrocha au coin d'un mur pour ne pas dériver jusqu'à l'autre côté du château, sa main droite tenant fermement son chapeau sur sa tête. Harry, constatant qu'il déclenchait une catastrophe, se calma peu à peu, forçant cette étrange magie à réintégrer son corps transparent. Puis il se sentit inexplicablement épuisé.

-He ben! Tu vois que tu apprends! S'exclama Peeves, autrement plus excité que l'instant d'avant.

-Quoi? Rétorqua Harry d'une voix faible. Mais je ne contrôle rien…

-Justement. Ça, c'était une magie fantomatique d'offensive. Inutile de la retenir, c'est fait pour éloigner l'ennemi pour avoir le temps de disparaitre. Tu es moins con que je ne le pensais.

-Merci beaucoup, grommela Harry. Ça me rassure à un point!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom n'avait pas vu Harry aujourd'hui. Sans doute boudait-il quelque part pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, ou alors il s'était décidé à s'aventurer dans le par cet la Forêt Interdite… Enfin, il lui semblait que les fantômes étaient censés rester à l'endroit exact où ils avaient trouvé la mort, mais des exceptions étaient possibles. Et Harry était bien parti pour en être une, d'exception.

Bref, il était absent depuis une semaine maintenant. Sans vraiment l'inquiéter, cela le gênait. Harry représentait une source d'informations et un espion indispensables. Il aurait aussi pu l'aider à aborder la Dame Grise à propos du diadème… Et si l'esprit avait trouvé la paix et était parti pour de bon? Non, ce n'était pas possible! Tom savait que les fantômes étaient les âmes des morts restées sur terre à cause d'un regret quelconque. Lorsque leur regret s'effaçait (ce qui arrivait très rarement), l'esprit disparaissait tout simplement. Il avait lu quelque chose à propos d'un enfant renfermé qui n'avait atteint le paradis qu'après s'être faits des amis. N'importe quoi.

Le fait qu'Harry disparaisse de cette façon l'emmerdait vraiment, même s'il gardait en tête l'existence d'autres fantômes influençables, comme le Moine Gras. Disons qu'un garçon de l'âge d'Harry était plus fiable et …malléable.

Le problème, c'est que tous les fantômes semblaient s'être fait la malle, même Peeves. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce bordel?!

Bon. Il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver à une telle extrémité, mais l'affaire était trop importante et Harry, indispensable à la réussite de son entreprise. Il tira sa baguette et lança un sort noir capable de retrouver n'importe qui grâce à son empreinte magique. Un filet de lumière jaillit du bout du bâton de bois et glissa sur le sol pour sortir de la salle où il se trouvait. Tom suivit le filament jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, en général déserte à cette heure de la journée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec tous les fantômes de l'école qui lui tournaient le dos et poussaient des acclamations et des cris d'excitation! Le jeune homme ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait, si bien qu'il n'évita un livre volant que de peu. Ledit volume avait traversé les rangs des spectres et avait percuté le mur au-dessus de sa tête avant de tomber avec un bruit mat.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Finit-il par s'écrier, perdant son légendaire sang-froid.

Aussitôt, les fantômes disparurent dans toutes les directions, traversant les murs à outrance, le laissant seul avec Harry et…Peeves?

-Tiens, Jedusor! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau par ici? Fit Harry d'un ton léger quoiqu'un peu essoufflé.

Peeves, lui, rigolait comme un fou et couvait Harry du regard. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait ce gros idiot?!

-Je te cherchais, ainsi que les autres esprits, répondit le Préfet en Chef. Que faisiez-vous de si …_passionnant_?

-Oh, rien…rétorqua évasivement Harry. Un petit pari pour nous amuser. Pas vrai Peeves?

L'esprit frappeur gloussa de plus belle pour le plus grand agacement de Tom.

-Bien, maintenant que tu nous as retrouvés, on peut s'en aller! Sourit le jeune homme mort.

-Mais…! Tenta Tom.

Trop tard. Ils avaient disparu.

Tout en étouffant un juron, le beau brun remarqua soudain quelque chose.

La salle qu'Harry venait de quitter avait été retournée, comme si quelqu'un recherchait quelque chose et avait tout jeté par terre dans sa précipitation. Et ces cratères fumants dans les murs…

Il ignorait ce que préparait Harry, mais une chose était sûre.

Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier.

_À suivre…_

_Non, ne me tuez pas! lI ne se passe pas grand 'chose dans ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire. En l'écrivant, je me suis rendu compte que Peeves apparaissait rarement dans les fanfics…C'est dommage, parce que c'est un personnage détonant! Et un grand ami des jumeaux Weasley…_

_Par contre, ne prenez l'habitude de lire les prochains chapitres à cette fréquence, il faut encore que je les écrive et que je fasse mes devoirs en même temps. Un peu de patience, mes chers amis!_

_Un avis à formuler?_

_Vous voulez vous amuser à deviner la suite? Bon courage alors…_


	5. Chapter 4

_Héhé! Oui! Me revoilà! Avouez que vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux! _

_C'est un déferlement de reviews aujourd'hui! Je vous adore, les gars!_

_Merci à __**Plew A.E**__ , __**Ulqui's girl**__, __**Luunastra**__ et __**Titipo**__ de suivre/liker cette histoire et merci également à:_

_**vh 132 **__: c'est pas la faute de ton pseudo, c'est la faute à pas de chance et celle du "ohmondieujesuisunenoob!" Enfin bref. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Peeves, même s'il fait souvent chier son monde! Ah! C'est bien de décrocher de l'ordi! (vas-y Ernest, lâche la souris…dou-ce-ment…c'est bieeeeeen! Le clavier maintenant…) Enfin, tout ça pour dire que merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir!_

_**Kaizokou Emerald Hime :**__ Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça rends ma journée plus lumineuse! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_**C Elise **__: Toujours aussi claire et concise! Merci de me lire et de commenter!_

_**Julia13Verseau**__ : Tiens? Une revenante! (sans mauvais jeu de mots…) Contente de voir que ce genre-là te plait aussi!_

_**Black Cerise**__ : Le pari n'en était pas un. En fait, c'était pour cacher le fait qu'Harry s'entrainait avec Peeves aux yeux de Tom. Sinon, plus d'effet de surprise! On peut dire qu'ils se sont amusés à s'affronter pour remonter le niveau d'Harry. Et les fantômes passaient le temps en les regardant. (c'est chiant et long d'être mort…) Comme tu le verras dans le chapitre 6 (je pense), les vivants ne remarquent même pas l'absence des morts. C'est uniquement parce que Tom a besoin de la Dame Grise et d'Harry qu'il s'est inquiété de leur disparition. C'est triste d'être un revenant… Donc, à part des gens comme Luna, je ne crois pas qu'on se soit rendu compte de leur disparition._

_**Vincent Aguila**__ : Yo! Un nouveau! Bienvenue dans mon monde! J'avoue que même moi j'ai du mal à faire changer Tommy, pauvre Harry… Ici, le pari est de faire s'entrouvrir le cœur de glace de monsieur le Préfet en Chef. Bonne chance, Ryry. Je suis heureuse que mon idée te plaise et j'espère te revoir dans les prochains chapitres! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je vais en avoir besoin.'''''Bye et bonne lecture._

_**Titipo : **__Encore un nouveau! (en l'occurrence, c'est une nouvelle -_-) (toi, je t'ai dit de la fermer) Enchantée, je suis la petite et humble Lilisu. Des années, vraiment?! O_o Voilà qui me flatte! Faut pas te sentir obligée, même si c'est super gentil de m'avoir laissé un commentaire! (non, en fait, sens-toi obligée de le faire…) (Toi, la vénale au fond, tu te la ferme, ok?!) Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aimes Peeves. Ce gars est un génie de la lignée des jumeaux Weasley! Surtout quand les profs l'aident à faire ses bêtises (tome 5 par exemple). Il n'aura pas un rôle super important, mais je crois qu'on le reverra plusieurs fois. Je peux même m'arranger pour qu'il ait un rôle plus important que prévu, si tu veux. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Quant aux réponses aux reviews…ben, en fait, j'ai un problème…je suis incapable d'écrire un truc sérieux. Tu imagines la scène quand je fais mourir un personnage?! (voir Enfer et paradis, ça décrit bien le drame de ma vie) Et j'écris comme je parle, c'est-à-dire comme la timbrée finie que je suis. Je suis quand-même contente que mes réponses farfelues plaisent autant que mes histoires débiles! Merci merci! (quelle longue réponse j'ai écrite!)_

_**Ulqui's girl**__ : avec toi, on passe la barre de la page A4 de réponses aux reviews. Fais péter le champommy! Tu es à peine exigeante, toi…non mais tu imagines un peu à quel point ça peut être compliqué de sortir avec un fantôme?! Tu verras ce que je leur réserve…Gnyark. Quel que soit son âge, Tom est seme, c'est obligé. On est bien d'accord. Et pis bien sûr qu'il est craquant! Ralala… Non, je rigole, merci de commenter, c'est super sympa (surtout quand on voit à quel point tu t'investis dans leur relation!)_

_**Shadow Lulu**__ : Moi aussi j'aime bien Peeves, surtout quand il est plus amical envers les gentils qu'envers les méchants. Et Tom est TOUJOURS mignon! Sauf quand il prend son air arrogant, ce qui arrive trop souvent à mon goût. Harry va le remettre à sa place, foi de Lilisu! Merci pour tes encouragements! Garde tes hypothèses à l'esprit et tu pourras voir si elles sont justes au moment opportun! (N'hésite quand-même pas à les partager avec nous, je serai toujours heureuse de connaitre l'avis du public et dans quel sens part ma fic! Contente que cette histoire te plaise!_

_Bonne lecture à tous! Oyez, oyez! Ce chapitre marque la fin de la passivité des deux héros! Réjouissez-vous!_

Chapitre 4: Ou comment damer le pion d'un Jedusor

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry s'améliorait dans la pratique des Arts Fantomatiques, comme les appelait Peeves. L'Esprit frappeur devenait comme un ami pour lui, s'extasiant devant ses techniques et lui enseignant des tours pendables tout à fait intéressants.

La vérité, c'est qu'il lui rappelait Fred et George Weasley.

Les jumeaux lui manquaient, surtout Fred, mort alors qu'il quittait son époque. Tous les autres aussi lui manquaient horriblement. Ron et Hermione… Il espérait qu'ils s'en étaient tirés. Qu'ils avaient pris la fuite avec l'Ordre du Phénix…

Tom devenait de plus en plus envahissant. Il l'abordait toujours entre deux cours pour lui parler, ne s'exprimant que par des phrases sibyllines, comme pour l'embrouiller. Est-ce qu'il essayait de…le séduire? Jouait-il au garçon attirant et mystérieux pour qu'Harry le rejoigne?

Auquel cas il allait vite déchanter…car le plan d'Harry était tout autre. Il ne voulait pas être enrôlé dans la petite armée de Tom et lui servir d'espion ou Merlin sait quoi d'autre. Il voulait une place que personne avant lui n'avait obtenue…il voulait devenir son ami.

Traitez-le de fou, mais qui était le plus à même de l'influencer? Un ami. Mieux, un meilleur ami!

Il comptait changer Tom Jedusor afin que jamais il ne devienne Voldemort. Il pourrait ainsi sauver des centaines de vies, et accessoirement la sienne. C'était sa nouvelle mission, et sans doute la dernière. Et ce n'était pas en devenant un de ses soldats qu'il risquait d'y arriver.

Mais il ne pouvait s'appuyer uniquement là-dessus. Il lui fallait la garantie que Tom ne puisse pas faire ses Horcruxes. C'est pourquoi il se rapprocha de la Dame Grise et lui conseilla de ne révéler à personne l'emplacement du Diadème de Serdaigle. Helena parut étonnée et alarmée qu'il connaisse son histoire, mais sa récente amitié avec le baron pouvait expliquer bien des choses. En considérant ce qu'il savait de la jeune femme, Harry sut adapter au mieux son comportement pour se rapprocher d'elle, tout en grimaçant parce qu'il avait l'impression d'agir comme Voldemort. Il écouta donc la Dame lui raconter sa triste existence et lui confia en retour qu'on l'avait assassiné froidement dans la Forêt.

-Mon Dieu! Qui donc a commis ce meurtre abominable? Demanda Helena, une main sur sa poitrine ensanglantée.

-Je ne me souviens plus et puis je crois qu'il faisait noir, mentit Harry avec aisance. C'était un mage noir, ça j'en suis certain.

-Quelle horreur, souffla-t-elle, atterrée.

Pour une fois que quelque chose la détournait de ses pensées morbides et son auto-apitoiement!

Il lui parla de ses amis, de ses parents, de sa scolarité à Poudlard, des farces des Weasley. Helena semblait passionnée par ce qu'il racontait, ce qui était une première pour le jeune sorcier. En général, on ne voyait en lui que sa cicatrice et sa renommée et on n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il disait. Sans parler de sa cinquième année où tout le monde l'avait traité de menteur, bien sûr.

Peu à peu, la joie de vivre se lisait dans les yeux d'argent de la Dame Grise. Enfin…en quelque sorte. Après tout, elle était quand-même morte, même si elle avait de nouveau l'impression d'exister grâce aux récits de Harry.

Et puis, sans vouloir se l'avouer…elle était heureuse d'avoir un ami.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom commençait vraiment à se poser des questions. Depuis peu, Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec la Dame Grise. Était-ce à dessein ou par hasard? Enfin, cette "amitié" (quel mot ridicule) lui serait utile pour arracher des renseignements à la trop sérieuse Helena.

Il avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur un meurtre impliquant un jeune homme de l'âge de Harry. Absolument rien, même dans les journaux. Il avait beau fouiller dans les archives, rien. Comme si le jeune homme n'avait jamais existé. D'où venait-il? Qui était-il? Comment était-il mort? Et surtout, quand?

Il venait toujours en cours, même s'il l'évitait au maximum. Il souriait toujours comme un débile pendant les cours de Potions avec Slughorn. Quand Tom lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait juste répondu qu'il avait "connu mille fois pire, comme prof". Il était donc décédé avant l'arrivée de Slughorn…(en parlant de lui, il allait devoir lui poser quelques questions)

D'après ses sources, le professeur qui avait occupé ce poste avant la Limace était doux comme un agneau… Combien Harry avait-il passé de temps dans les Limbes exactement?

À chaque fois qu'il approchait Harry -dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de famille, c'était un pas devant et deux en arrière. Le fantôme ne répondait qu'à demi-mot à ses questions, ce qui devenait énervant à la fin. En plus, il semblait tellement ami avec ces deux gourdes de Serdaigle, c'était quoi leur nom, déjà? Enfin…s'il devait fréquenter ces dindes pour fréquenter Harry, il pouvait toujours serrer les dents et foncer.

Tiens, justement, voilà les trois crétins en train de discuter joyeusement dans la Grande Salle. Tom inspira à fond et se dirigea d'un pas vif et décidé vers sa proie préférée.

-Salut tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait enthousiaste.

Bon, en fait il avait l'air un peu coincé au niveau du bas du dos, mais c'était déjà bien d'essayer.

-Bonjour, firent vaguement les filles comme s'il les dérangeait.

Non, mais pour qui elles se prenaient ces deux là?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'étonna-t-il en voyant une pile de livres sur la table.

-On cherchait juste un livre qui pourrait plaire à Harry, répondit la brune. Il a déjà dévoré plusieurs séries et il n'a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

-Il a même lu "_L'Histoire de Poudlard_", renchérit la blonde en secouant la tête d'un air anéanti. En plus, ce soir on a rendez-vous avec notre club de magie domestique et Harry va se retrouver tout seul.

Harry s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs, mais vu qu'on parlait de lui, c'était un peu compliqué.

-J'ai une idée! S'exclama soudain la brune.

Ah, oui, son nom, c'était Angélique. N'importe quoi.

-Dis toujours? Sourit Harry, toujours sans regarder Tom.

-He bien, Jedusor connait bien la bibliothèque, il pourrait t'y accompagner et louer des livres pour toi!

Ce fut très rapide, mais le fantôme grimaça. Bizarrement, cela énerva prodigieusement Tom qui décida de facto de lui faire payer. Il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui? He bien il n'aurait pas le choix! Et les deux filles serviront au moins à quelque chose, comme ça…

-C'est d'accord, annonça perfidement le Serpentard. Et ce sera même un plaisir de t'aider, Harry.

-C'est parfait, merci Tom! Sourit Loriane.

-Mais…je ne peux pas le déranger comme ça! En plus, il a sûrement des choses à faire, il est Préfet! Rétorqua Harry.

-Préfet en Chef, rectifia Tom avec un petit sourire. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, je suis Préfet, c'est mon boulot d'aider les gens.

-Il y a un groupe de Serpentards qui ont besoin de toi pour un devoir, répliqua le fantôme.

-Ils se débrouilleront bien sans moi.

-Allez, ne sois pas timide! L'encouragea Angélique.

-Quand-même, ajouta Loriane, je te croyais plus…comment dire…en fait, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil Jedusor!

-C'est juste qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé avant ça, dit aimablement Tom.

_En fait, avant, je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de vous parler, abruties. J'aurais plutôt tendance à vous éviter comme la peste, Sang de Bourbe._

Il va sans dire que le Serpentard se garda de s'exprimer tout haut, trop heureux qu'il était d'avoir coincé Harry. Franchement, attraper un spectre, il fallait le faire!

-Tu viens? Proposa Tom.

Le garçon aux yeux verts (avaient-ils toujours été aussi brillants?) baissa la tête et flotta à sa suite, admettant sa défaite. Ils saluèrent les deux gourdes et allèrent à la bibliothèque, l'endroit préféré de Tom.

Après la Chambre des Secrets, bien sûr. Mimi Geignarde en savait quelque chose.

Tom aurait volontiers passé la soirée avec Harry dans cette salle, mais le fantôme cherchait sans cesse des prétextes pour lui échapper. Heureusement qu'il était tenace.

L'esprit du jeune homme s'empressa de choisir des livres au hasard pour sortir plus vite, mais Tom s'amusait à dénigrer ses choix avec des "non, celui-là est ennuyeux à mourir" ou des "niveau trop bas pour toi". Pour un peu, il aurait éclaté de rire.

-Ecoute! Finit par exploser Harry, choisis pour moi, ça ira plus vite!

-Et on dit que les fantômes sont patients… se moqua Tom. Dans ce cas…je te conseille celui-ci…

-Mais c'est sur la magie noire!

-Peut-être, mais l'auteur sait de quoi il parle et il écrit très bien.

Jedusor attrapa le volume et referma ses bras autour, mettant Harry au défi de le lui reprendre.

-Au fait, que s'est-il passé avec Peeves, l'autre jour? La classe dans laquelle tu étais était complètement retournée.

-Rien. Elle était comme ça quand on est arrivés.

-Et les autres revenants? Pourquoi étaient-ils là?

-Je faisais une course avec Peeves. Ils sont juste venus voir.

-Hmmm…

-Quoi?

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que tu mens.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Si Harry avait eu du sang, il l'aurait senti se glacer. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Et dire qu'il se croyait à l'abri de la legilimencie grâce à sa condition!

-C'est juste une impression, répondit-il prudemment.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Tom.

Le Préfet alla s'asseoir à une table avec les livres d'Harry, le forçant à le suivre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Jedusor esquissa un sourire qui lui donna des envies de meurtre.

-Tu ne partiras pas sans tes bouquins, pas vrai?

La tentation d'utiliser les Arts Fantomatiques pour récupérer ses biens effleura le jeune homme, mais ce pouvoir devait demeurer secret, du moins pour l'instant. Inutile de perdre l'effet de surprise bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jedusor?

-Te parler.

-Encore? Ironisa Harry. Tu ne fais que ça depuis mon arrivée, ça devient lassant.

-Si tu m'écoutais, ça le serait moins.

-Crois-moi, j'en ai ma claque de t'entendre parler de Sang de Bourbe et de pouvoir.

-Tu en as ta quoi?

Ah. Tom avait vraiment l'air perdu, maintenant. Harry avait utilisé une expression moderne malgré ses efforts, et l'autre n'avait pas compris, du coup.

-J'en ai marre, voilà.

Les iris sombres de Tom se fixèrent sur lui, soupçonneux. Et voilà, maintenant il se doutait de quelque chose! Harry aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre. Au lieu de ça il prit place à la table, se concentrant pour ne pas se retrouver les fesses plantées dans le sol après avoir traversé le banc.

-Et de quoi veux-tu parler, cette fois? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Quand es-tu mort, exactement?

Harry rougit.

-Ça ne se fait pas de demander ça, tu sais?

-Pas plus que d'ignorer quelqu'un qui t'adresse la parole.

-Je ne me souviens plus de rien, tu es content?

-Non. Tu mens encore, je le vois.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Bien, quand as-tu vécu, dans ce cas?

-Je ne veux pas parler de ma vie d'avant, c'est assez clair pour toi?

-Laisse-moi deviner pourquoi…elle te manque, ta vie? C'est mieux que d'être mort, c'est sûr.

Ah, voilà. La peur de mourir de Voldemort revenait sur le tapis.

-La mort n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Dans un sens, elle te libère de toutes tes obligations, de tous tes devoirs.

-Oui, mais c'est la fin de tout. Je ne supporterais pas de partir à ton âge.

-Crois-moi, ma vie était un enfer et je suis content de l'avoir quittée. La seule chose qui me manque, c'est mes amis.

-Ils sont encore en vie, non? Tu ne peux pas aller les voir?

Harry eut un petit rire triste.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Ils ne sont plus ici…Et ils ne reviendront jamais. Tu pourras déposer ces bouquins à la sortie de la Grande salle, s'il te plait? Je dois y aller.

Et Harry sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui un Tom Jedusor interloqué et plus méfiant que jamais.

_À suivre…_

_L'action commence vraiment dans le chapitre suivant, un peu de patience! Et c'était encore trop court…'''''' TAT / ~_

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Ça vous a plu? Le rythme de publication va ralentir un peu, par contre, parce que concilier Harry, Tom et les cours, c'est quasi impossible. Mais pour vous, je réaliserai l'impossible!_

_Il m'arrive, le matin, de penser à six choses impossibles…_

_Quelles sont les vôtres !?_

_Le plan de Harry débute pour de bon! Tout comme celui de Tom…_

_Un petit commentaire pour la route?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour! Comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, voilà mes remerciements!_

_Merci à:_

_**Prettyhikaru, Lafolledeservice **__(qui est sans doute ma sœur spirituelle avec un si beau pseudo)et __**Akira Tetss **__et __**MisSunshine**__ de suivre/liker cette histoire! Merci aussi à __**LittleOrchid974**__ (en espérant qu'elle lise ça) pour supporter ma __Multiplication__!_

_**Vh132:**__ D'accord, c'est court grmmml. Mais vous préférez une fic avec des petits chapitres dont la suite arrive rapidement ou de longs chapitres que je mets mille ans à publier? Hmmm? Merci pour ton soutien régulier et bonne lecture!_

_**Julia13verseau**__ qui commente encore et toujours les délires que j'écris. C'est rafraichissant… Merci à toi de me soutenir!_

_**Ulqui's girl**__ : (tu as fait ta piqûre aujourd'hui? T'énerve pas!) Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien un moyen pour qu'ils soient ensemble… Malgré tout, je crains qu'aucune magie ne parvienne à ramener les morts à la vie. Enfin tu verras, alors un peu de patience que diable! Merci pour ce commentaire haut en couleurs en tout cas!_

_**Titipo**__ : les Kinder Bueno te donnent de drôles de libertés…je retiens…J'aime bien aussi l'épisode du lustre et la magnifique sortie des Jumeaux, c'est juste deux super moments de cette saga magnifique. Hmmmm…Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver des persos qui n'ont pas de fans! Genre Bathilda Tourdesac ou Karkarof. Quant à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Surtout-Pas-Parler-Sous-Pein e-De-Finir-Dévoré-Par-Un-Kinder-Bueno, j'adore le nom que tu as donné! Je ne me suis jamais gênée pour écrire son nom, moi…_

_Mais de rien enfin! Le dépouillement et les réponses aux commentaires est mon moment préféré dans mes journées de fanfikeuse folle! Et vive l'émancipation des malades mentaux, parce que nous le valons bien! NA!_

_**LaFolleDeService**__: dont je kiffe toujours autant le pseudo même après une page de commentaires farfelus. Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi ma tribu, sois la bienvenue dans mon monde de tordue! (et ça fait des rimes en plus). Y a pas à dire, j'adore quand on dit de mes histoires qu'elles sont originales. Je vais te dire un truc… mes histoires sont originales parce que je suis tellement bizarre que je ne pense pas comme quelqu'un de normal. Merci de ton soutien, ma folle, et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5 : Ou comment retrouver un quotidien qu'on espérait loin derrière. Heu…devant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques dans la Forêt interdite pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Harry avait décidé de les suivre, mais en croisant une silhouette de deux mètres de haut un peu enveloppée, il avait rebroussé chemin pour rendre visite à un ami.

-Hé! Bonjour! Lança-t-il.

Le géant se retourna, un peu étonné. Il écarquilla ses petits-mais chaleureux- yeux noirs en voyant un fantôme dans le parc de Poudlard, puis le salua, hésitant.

-Je peux vous aider? Demanda-t-il.

-Heu…oui, répondit Harry. Je fais une recherche sur…les créatures magiques qui vivent dans la Forêt, vous pouvez me renseigner?

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina.

-Avec plaisir! Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid.

-Harry, enchanté.

C'était une chose étrange, de parler avec la version de seize ans de son ami demi-géant, mais Harry s'y adapta assez facilement, même s'il trouvait toujours bizarre qu'Hagrid ne le reconnaisse pas. Il brûlait de lui dire la vérité, mais connaissant la volubilité du garde-chasse, son secret ne ferait pas long feu. Il garda donc le silence et s'extasia bruyamment devant les espèces que lui montrait Hagrid.

Il passa une heure avec son grand ami et soupira quand la cloche de l'école sonna, signalant la fin du cours. Il regarda les sixième années revenir de la Forêt et chercha par habitude le visage de son futur pire ennemi.

Qu'il ne trouva pas.

Son sang se glaça soudain, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Il était pourtant avec eux à l'aller…pour quelle raison était-il resté dans la forêt? Avait-il un problème quelconque?

Non, il ne devait pas aller le sauver…Non, Harry, retiens-toi. Tu n'es qu'un fantôme, pas un héros! En plus, c'est ton ennemi! S'il meurt maintenant, c'est tout bénef' pour toi!

Non, Harry, n'y va pas…

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom avait trouvé un moyen d'utiliser la legilimencie sur les fantômes. C'est la raison qui le poussa à se détacher du groupe au moment où le professeur regardait ailleurs et de s'éclipser entre les arbres à la fin du cours. Il s'agissait de trouver cette plante…

Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il était tombé sur cette recette de potion dans un livre sur les revenants. Il l'avait recopiée sur un bout de parchemin et avait passé tous les ingrédients en revue, histoire de savoir s'il pouvait les "emprunter" à Slughorn. Tout était facile à trouver, sauf l'élément principal: une fleur bizarre, blanche avec le bout des pétales rouge qui ne poussait qu'en milieu sauvage et n'était pas conservable longtemps. Une brève incursion dans le bureau de son prof de Potions avait suffi pour comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Aller la chercher par lui-même…

"_Bon, Lord Voldemort, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, consiste à ramener cette satanée plante sans vous faire dévorer par une bestiole quelconque. Vous ne toucherez évidemment aucune prime de risque_ _et ne serez pas dédommagé en cas de décès, castration, amputation ou mutilation._"

Tom lâcha un petit rire à cette pensée. Il se savait rabat-joie, cruel et solitaire, mais pas cynique à ce point! Le jeune homme s'assura de l'absence de son groupe, puis sortit sa baguette, prêt à en faire usage au moindre bruit suspect. Et il s'enfonça entre les buissons.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la luminosité baissa du fait de l'important feuillage des arbres, le faisant involontairement frissonner. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'avoir peur! Il était puissant, intelligent, ignorait le sens du mot "compassion" et avait déjà assassiné une partie de sa famille avant d'envoyer son oncle à Azkaban. De plus, il était le dernier héritier de Serpentard. Une excursion dans cette partie de la Forêt était donc…une promenade!

Il déboucha sur une petite clairière un peu plus lumineuse et découvrit en son centre la fleur qu'il cherchait. Avec un rictus satisfait, il s'empara de l'une d'entre elles et la déposa délicatement dans sa poche, prenant bien soin de tisser un charme de protection et de conservation provisoire en attendant de retourner au château.

C'est alors qu'on craquement se fit entendre droit devant lui. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.

Un buisson s'ouvrit sur un genre de chien noir, au faciès horrible et au corps si émacié qu'on apercevait ses côtes. Une armée de dents acérées dépassait de sa gueule démesurée dans une parodie de sourire et un filet de bave jaunâtre coula par terre. Il avait à peu près la taille d'un ours et avait des pattes comme des gants de base-ball. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Deux grosses billes rouge et orange déchirées par des pupilles verticales dilatées par l'excitation de la chasse.

Et c'est lui que la bête regardait.

Tom resta un instant fasciné par la repoussante bête, puis se rappela d'agir en voyant le monstre approcher.

-_Stupefix!_

Le sort ricocha sur l'énorme carcasse et se perdit dans les frondaisons.

-_Stupefix! Incarcerem! Petrificus Totalus!_

Mais tous les maléfices s'éparpillaient dans la nature comme si le chien était protégé par une barrière magique. C'est à cet instant que Tom se rappela enfin où il avait déjà vu cette chose répugnante. Dans un livre sur les monstres.

C'était un chien carnivore qui, pour pouvoir se nourrir d'animaux protégés par leur magie naturelle, avait développé la capacité de repousser et de manger la magie. Lorsqu'il avait étudié cet animal, Tom avait en premier lieu éprouvé une légère crainte face à une forme de vie que la magie ne pouvait ébranler, et surtout qui avait le pouvoir de le vider de sa magie comme on se vide de son sang.

Le jeune homme passa à la magie noire, celle qu'il avait apprise dans les livres. Mais en vain.

Un élève normal serait déjà mort de peur, mais Tom Elvis Jedusor était tout, sauf normal. Son esprit cartésien analysa la situation et trouva rapidement une porte de secours. Si tu ne peux toucher directement ton ennemi, touche-le indirectement.

Une dizaine de lianes épaisses surgirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour des pattes de la chose, qui poussa un rugissement et tenta aussitôt de se libérer en mordant les vrilles. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il reporta son attention sur l'humain qu'il envisageait sérieusement de se mettre sous la dent. Mais il était déjà parti en courant.

Merde.

Tom était trop essoufflé pour ricaner. S'il avait su, il aurait fait de l'exercice au lieu de trop se reposer sur sa puissance! Il slalomait entre les racines tout en évitant de trébucher, ce qui constituait en soi un exploit dans une forêt aussi sombre que celle-là.

-_Lumos!_ Finit-il par lancer.

Un rayon de lumière lui permit enfin de distinguer ses chaussures du sol couvert de feuilles mortes. Il entendait clairement le truc courir derrière lui et hurler à tout bout de champs. Il se déconseilla donc de s'arrêter pour retrouver son chemin.

Car il était carrément, inévitablement perdu. Au temps pour lui.

D'après ce qu'il avait lu à propos de cette chose immonde qui le talonnait, elles vivaient habituellement en bande de cinq ou six individus. Ils s'organisaient pour chasser de grosses proies et défendaient ensemble les petits de chaque couple. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez intelligents et dangereux, il fallait en plus qu'ils soient plusieurs!

Tom jeta des informulés à l'aveuglette derrière lui, espérant immobiliser l'ennemi assez longtemps, car il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir le rythme sur un autre kilomètre. Le chien trébucha et resta empêtré dans les racines noueuses que le jeune homme avait dressées sur son passage.

Voyant que le sort tenait bon, il s'arrêta un peu pour souffler. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais été aussi crevé! Il allait devoir repartir rapidement, car la bande ne devrait plus tarder. Il avait deux mots à dire à Dippet sur la fréquentation de son terrain par des bestioles trop dangereuses pour être utiles. Les Sombrals passent encore, mais ces …trucs, jamais!

Le Serpentard repartit donc en courant et en espérant être sur le bon chemin vers l'école. Des hurlements retentirent autour de lui et une masse sombre lui tomba dessus, le propulsant à terre. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de rouler sur lui-même, ce qui désarçonna son agresseur et l'envoya bouler à deux mètres. L'adolescent se releva péniblement et se mit en garde contre le groupe qui l'encerclait avec force grondements et reniflements destinés à lui faire peur.

Glacé, il se rendit compte que jamais il ne pourrait affronter toutes ces bêtes en même temps. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour le tirer de là.

Il s'appliqua cependant à ligoter les chiens à distance, mais pour chaque animal coincé, un autre se libérait et revenait à la charge. Ça n'en finissait pas et l'épuisement commençait à le gagner sournoisement. Si seulement on pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…!

Alors que cette pensée impromptue le traversait, un des chiens lui sauta dessus et le jeta à terre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre. Tom se ressaisit rapidement et, toujours couché sur le dos, lança sortilège sur sortilège, mais tous ricochaient contre l'abdomen poilu.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme hurla à la mort, car une violente douleur venait de le saisir avec une telle soudaineté qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de l'identifier correctement. En baissant péniblement ses yeux embrumés par les larmes, il vit ce qui s'était passé. Pendant qu'un des monstres retenait son attention, un autre l'avait mordu à la jambe et commençait déjà le trainer dans la poussière, sans doute pour trouver le lieu de pique-nique idéal.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Elvis Jedusor pria. Il ne savait pas bien qui, mais il était prêt à se convertir au bouddhisme si ça lui sauvait la vie. On ne sait jamais.

Il remarqua alors qu'en plus de l'intolérable incendie dévorant sa jambe gauche, un…froid se faisait en lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose de très important…

-_Lu…Lumos_…

Un faible crachotement brisa le silence, puis sa baguette s'éteignit. Tom sentit son sang se glacer.

Cette sale bestiole absorbait sa magie! Son essence vitale! À ce rythme, ce n'était pas dévoré ou vidé de son sang qu'il mourrait, car la magie était une partie de lui, comme son cœur ou ses tripes!

C'est à peu près à cet instant qu'il commença à s'évanouir.

L'éclair blanc qui transperça ses paupières et s'écrasa bruyamment sur le chien ne lui inspira qu'un "_Tiens? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_" avant qu'il ne sombre complètement.

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Mais quel idiot ce Jedusor!_" pensa Harry au moment où il retrouva sa Némésis entourée par ce qui ressemblait à la branche maudite de la famille de Pluto, Lassie, Pollux et les autres. Même Touffu était plus attirant! Il devait dire deux mots à Dippet.

Bref, récapitulons la situation. Il se retrouvait avec un Jedusor handicapé dans les vapes et une armada de chiens monstrueux dignes des plus grands films d'horreur de son temps sur les bras. Voilà qui ressemblait un peu trop à son quotidien d'avant qu'il ne meure.

Harry détestait sa vie. Franchement, ça devenait répétitif à la fin.

Enfin, il avait quand-même obtenu la preuve que les Arts Fantomatiques n'étaient pas de la magie, sinon son attaque aurait été repoussée comme les sorts désespérés de Tom. Ce cher vieux Peeves, songea le jeune homme avec gratitude.

En fait, les AF (pour Arts Fantomatiques, vous suivez?) reposaient sur la force de l'âme de leur utilisateur. Ce n'était pas de la magie, c'était juste la matérialisation de la volonté du fantôme, rien de plus. Ces dons pouvaient se manifester de différentes manières, mais ceux d'Harry étaient plus portés sur la télékinésie, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Voilà pourquoi il n'éprouva aucun mal à retenir les trucs baveux à poils longs loin de l'adolescent, aussi cruel et méchant qu'il soit. Il ricana quand l'un d'entre eux tenta de le mordre, mais se fit mal à la mâchoire quand cette dernière se referma sur le vide. Il cessa de rire en voyant l'ouverture béante dans le mollet du Serpentard. Les morts pouvaient-ils ressentir de la nausée? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais n'avait aucune envie de vérifier.

Un petit bouclier spectral les mettant à l'abri des assaillants, Harry fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire. Et encore, si quelqu'un le lui avait dit, il lui aurait lancé une paire de Doloris bien cuisants et l'aurait envoyé au diable.

Après lui avoir ri au nez, bien sûr.

Il concentra son pouvoir dans ses doigts et les posa sur la blessure sanguinolente et franchement répugnante. Tom gémit un peu dans son sommeil, mais Harry n'était certainement pas là pour jouer les nounous. Surtout avec un type pareil.

Si la plaie ne cicatrisa pas (hey, il n'était pas Dieu, quand-même!), elle cessa au moins de saigner, ce qui arrangeait considérablement les affaires d'Harry. Enfin, surtout celles de Tom.

Épuisé mais satisfait, il souleva d'un mouvement du poignet le corps ballottant de son ennemi (après avoir sérieusement envisagé de le laisser là, à vrai dire. Mais chut, c'est un secret!) et balança un dernier Boulet de Canon façon Potter à la horde de carnivores. Puis il s'en alla, direction l'infirmerie.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?" se demanda Tom en ouvrant péniblement un œil. "Bah…? D'habitude, quand je dors, c'est dans mon lit, non? Pourquoi le plafond est-il blanc? Et le mur?"

Dès qu'il se redressa pour reconnaitre l'endroit, une décharge de souffrance l'irradia en partant de sa jambe gauche, l'obligeant à serrer les poings et les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la partie susdite de son corps et manqua ne pas la reconnaitre tant elle lui semblait…étrangère. Son pantalon déchiré au niveau du mollet laissait voir une blessure assez moche rappelant assez l'état d'un type qui serait tombé dans une broyeuse. Enfin, en un peu moins sanglant, quand-même. Les bords déchiquetés de la plaie étaient recouverts d'une couche de pâte verdâtre et grumeleuse parsemée de billes blanches et microscopiques (avouez que vous aussi, ça vous fait penser à du dentifrice!) Bref, quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait passé un sale quart d'heure et qu'il était bien content d'avoir oublié ce passage de sa vie.

Le voyant réveillé, l'infirmière vola à son chevet, une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve à la main.

-Excusez-moi mais que m'est-il arrivé? Demanda le garçon avec hésitation.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard où se mêlaient pitié et réprobation avant de redresser son oreiller.

-Vous avez été attaqué dans la Forêt Interdite par des mangeurs d'âmes, et vous avez failli y rester.

-Ah, c'était donc ça, leur nom?

Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Mais…ma magie?

-Oh, elle reviendra, mais il lui faut du temps. D'ici trois jours vous aurez récupéré la totalité de vos pouvoirs. En attendant, ne tentez pas de sorts trop puissants, c'est compris?

-Ok…murmura le beau brun.

L'infirmière lui donna la potion et il l'avala d'un trait, trop heureux d'échapper à la douleur.

-Au fait, bredouilla-t-il. Qui m'a sorti de là?

-Oh, un jeune homme très sympathique, ce Harry!

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas?

Tom sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, hurlant silencieusement toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers le Destin et sa vie en général.

_À suivre…_

_Alors, ça vous plait?_

_N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, donner votre avis ou proposer des idées, je suis tout ouïe!_

_Un tit commentaire pour la route?_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour! Aujourd'hui c'est l'Armistice! Pour la peine je vous poste la suite de mon histoire, mais je vous préviens: la suite sera moins rapide à venir, vu que j'ai de grosses journées cette semaine et que je dois faire des chapitres plus longs pour les quelques personnes qui m'ont dit qu'ils étaient trop courts! Bonne lecture à tous et à…heu, dans quelque temps!_

_Merci à __**Phoenix de Feu**__ (pseudo très cool, soit dit en passant), __**Sayame85**__, __**Psychose **__, __**Poisson volant**__, __**Kahorie**__ , __**Withoutwaiting**__, __**Yumi Lucky**__ et __**Angelademona **__de liker/suivre cette histoire!_

_**Vh132**__: Et oui, il est de notoriété publique qu'Harry a le syndrome du héros. Mais il se soigne! Eh bien! Ton impatience me flatte! Je connais ta douleur, je l'ai trop souvent ressentie en voyant des fics abandonnées alors qu'elles étaient super…Mais pas d'inquiétude, pour le moment cette histoire n'a pas encore de soucis à se faire! Quant aux chapitres qui mettent mille ans à arriver, beeeen, vu que je n'ai écrit que le chapitre 7 (pour l'instant), je vais avoir un peu de retard…je suis trop gentille, j'ai publié tout le début alors que j'étais quasi à court de texte… Bon (craque ses doigts), j'ai plus qu'à m'y mettre, pas vrai?!_

_**C Elise**__ : Merci de continuer de me lire et de me soutenir! Ça fait plaisir! (et un bon rime en plus)_

_**The Ice cat**__: Et oui, ça lui fait chier, à Harry, de devoir s'occuper de son pire ennemi…Je le comprends. Quant à faciliter les choses…je ne crois pas que Tom soit sensible au fait qu'on lui sauve la vie. Il doit plutôt être mauvais à l'idée qu'on ait battu un ennemi qui a bien failli le zigouiller… Respect Harry! Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture!_

_**Lamesis**__: Ben…une discussion fantomatique, diantre! Merci d'avoir laissé ta trace! (ça fait escargot cette façon de parler…-_-) (merci pour Multiplication aussi ^^) Désolée pour les commentaires entre parenthèses, c'est l'histoire de ma vie…Tu as bien aimé mes chiens? Merci, c'est sympa! J'aime bien ta lettre yaoi aussi! _

_(Attention! DarkHarry! Le petiot se rebelle!) (enfin!)_

Chapitre 6 : Ou comment s'en prendre plein la gu…(by Tommy)

Un mois déjà. Un mois qu'Harry était mort et hantait le château. Un mois que Tom et lui se boudaient mutuellement sans même savoir pourquoi. Enfin, Harry le savait mais pas le Serpentard. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Si l'idée de Tom avait d'abord été de faire du fantôme un allié (un espion, voir un sous-fifre), il semblait maintenant avoir changé d'avis. Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas, mais alors là pas du tout. D'après son plan, il devait s'approcher du brun pour le faire changer.

Zut.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

En fait, Tom n'avait pas changé d'idée. Il attendait juste que sa potion soit terminée.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner comme un dément (on l'imagine trop bien en train de faire ça…)en retrouvant dans sa robe déchirée la fleur blanche et rouge intacte et à peine écrasée. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie au bout de quelques heures, car l'infirmière avait fait du très bon travail. Il boitait juste un peu, c'est tout. Puis il avait commencé la préparation de son breuvage (pour le moment infâme et verdâtre), bien à l'abri des regards dans la Salle sur Demande. La préparation lui demanderait un autre mois de patience, mais il avait foi en lui-même (tiens donc).

Harry n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir!

Quelques jours après l'accident dans la Forêt Interdite, le professeur Dippet annonça lors du dîner qu'un nouveau prof de DCFM allait débarquer pour remplacer Têtenjoy. Une femme se leva et salua tout le monde avec un joli sourire trop doux pour être sincère. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux vert poison. Elle détonait, ainsi assise à la table des professeurs habillés sobrement, avec sa robe rouge vif et son accessoire à cheveux clinquant! Les élèves applaudirent donc Mrs Báthory en se demandant ce qui les attendait avec elle. Elle n'était pas laide, loin de là, mais elle était…imposante. Impressionnante. Quand elle se levait, on avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour implorer sa pitié. Même Tom ressentit l'effet de son charisme pesant.

Bizarre, bizarre…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

De son côté, Harry aussi trouvait la prof étrange. Presque autant que Maugrey Fol Œil en fait. Il espérait vraiment que cette année, au moins, le prof de DCFM serait normal. Une année, rien qu'une, pitié…!

Harry avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que Tom serait le cadet de ses soucis, cette année…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Les cours de DCFM se déroulèrent pourtant sans accroc. Mrs Báthory connaissait parfaitement son sujet et expliquait les choses d'une voix claire et assurée. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans faire de vagues, malgré quelques accrochages entre les deux garçons. Harry évitait Tom alors que ce dernier le coursait carrément d'un bout à l'autre du château. La routine quoi.

La potion bouillonnait toujours et dégageait maintenant une odeur de fraise rance tout à fait écœurante. Tom dut même recourir à l'artifice peu distingué du pince-nez pour se protéger et à un sort anti-puanteur sur ses vêtements pour que les autres ne puissent pas deviner ce qu'il faisait en cachette.

Cependant, tout changea lors d'une soirée fatidique.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Maggie était une petite fille presque comme les autres. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bouclés, de grands yeux noisette et des joues rebondies. Elle parcourait sa demeure armée de son ours en peluche et de son serre-tête rose bonbon en saluant les gens au passage.

Vous noterez le "presque" un peu plus haut dans la phrase.

Maggie était bien une petite fille, oui, mais le hic, c'est qu'elle était morte d'une mauvaise grippe un peu avant l'époque victorienne. Depuis, elle hantait Poudlard sans gêner personne.

Bref, un fantôme somme toute ordinaire et tout à fait adorable.

C'est ce qui explique le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée seule dans ce couloir après avoir couru après une souris perdue qui avait élu domicile derrière une tapisserie miteuse. C'est aussi pour cette raison que sa mère, une revenante également, ne l'avait pas suivie, car elle détestait les rongeurs, vivants ou morts.

C'est peut-être cet ensemble de faits qui perdit la petite fille. Mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien…

Maggie suivait sa souris quand elle remarqua l'absence de lumière dans cette partie du château. Les torches étaient toutes éteintes. Sans doute un courant d'air.

Elle n'avait pas peur, parce que les fantômes sont morts et ne craignent rien en général. Enfin, à part les exorcistes qui les chassaient de chez eux. Mais alors, pourquoi ses cheveux se dressaient-ils sur sa tête? Pourquoi ses doigts tremblaient-ils? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'on l'observait?

La fillette s'apprêta à partir. Mieux valait ne pas trainer ici…

Elle se retourna et eut le sentiment de sombrer dans les ténèbres, comme si elle tombait dans le vide.

Comme si elle mourait une deuxième fois…

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry regardait les élèves déjeuner avec une envie presque palpable, une dame visiblement décédée depuis un bon paquet d'années s'approcha de lui et le tira par la manche.

-Excusez-moi, n'auriez-vous pas vu une fillette brune de dix ans? C'est ma fille, je la cherche depuis hier soir…

-Heuu, non, désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue.

La femme le remercia tristement et s'éloigna en hélant sa fille.

Bah, c'était sans doute une fugue. Morts ou vivants, les enfants ne changeraient jamais…

Harry oublia bien vite cette histoire et alla en cours avec les Serpentards de sixième année. Un observateur au courant de sa relation conflictuelle avec Tom aurait pu le traiter de maso, mais personne ne connaissait Tom comme Harry. Si vous voulez intéresser Tom Jedusor (ou Voldemort, c'est au choix), ignorez-le. Comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose, sauf que le Survivant aurait préféré embrasser le côté opposé à la tête d'Aragog et de tous ses enfants plutôt que de comparer leur relation avec de l'amour.

Une routine un peu énervante commençait à s'installer entre ces deux-là. Matin: lever, petit déjeuner, chasse au Harry (qui se croyait revenu au temps de Dudley), esquive dudit fantôme, discussion-éclair avec la Dame Grise, Peeves, le Baron, Hagrid ou parfois même Mimi Geignarde, cours avec les élèves de sixième année, déjeuner, chasse au Harry, nouvelle esquive du revenant susdit, cours de l'après-midi, grognements divers sur le dos de la prof de DCFM, emprunt de livres de SF à la bibliothèque, récidive du Préfet en Chef, dîner, ronde du soir, course-poursuite dans tout le château, coucher (enfin, pour Tom).

Si Harry avait encore été vivant, il n'aurait jamais tenu avec un rythme pareil.

Fort occupé à se plaindre sur sa soi-disant horrible v…mort, Harry mit trois bonnes journées à se rendre compte que la gamine fantôme n'était toujours pas revenue auprès de sa mère. Tous les spectres se regroupèrent et partirent à la recherche de la petite, mais ils revinrent tous bredouille. C'est alors qu'Harry fut délégué pour avertir les vivants du problème.

Ce qu'il fit en ronchonnant.

Beaucoup et très longtemps.

Il alla droit vers le bureau du directeur et tenta d'expliquer la situation à Dippet qui lui rit au nez.

-Mon jeune ami, si cette enfant a trouvé la paix, il est inutile de la rechercher, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est être heureux pour elle. Cessez de vous tourmenter pour ça!

Et avant qu'Harry ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, il se retrouva en face à face très intime avec la porte. Il redescendit les marches et se dirigea vers le couloir de l'étage où il se trouvait. Là, il hurla toute sa rage pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui fit dresser les cheveux de tous les élèves et professeurs passant à moins de dix mètres de lui.

Puis le jeune homme se ressaisit. Ah, on ne le prenait pas au sérieux parce qu'il était un fantôme! Il était temps de mettre ses a priori sur le côté et se trouver un allié de choix, un allié qui a déjà tous les profs dans sa poche et l'esprit tordu comme une épingle de nourrice.

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom réfléchissait à une nouvelle tactique d'approche quand sa cible préférée se présenta d'elle-même.

-Bonjour, Tom, fit poliment Harry.

On aurait presque pu voir son auréole…

-Bonjour, Harry, répondit-il en se disant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Grillé. Le fantôme grimaçait à présent. Tom soupira.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ait besoin de lui pour venir lui parler ?!

-He bien, il y a une gamine, un fantôme à vrai dire, qui a disparu depuis trois jours. Pas moyen de la retrouver. Sa mère est très inquiète et Dippet refuse de m'écouter.

Complexe du héros, bonjour.

Tom classa ce point dans un coin de son cerveau. Ça pouvait l'aider plus tard.

-Et ?

-Et je voudrais que tu ailles lui en parler, vu que tu es quand-même Préfet en Chef et que tout le monde t'adule, expliqua Harry sans aucun tact.

Tom se massa l'arête du nez, hésitant entre le rire et les larmes. Heu, non, oubliez les larmes. Lui-même se demandait encore s'il était doté de glandes lacrymales.

-Tu sais, les fantômes peuvent passer de l'autre côté d'un instant à l'autre, dit doucement Tom.

Autant avoir l'air gentil.

-Oui, je sais ça, s'énerva le jeune homme. Mais pour ça, il faut que notre dernière volonté soit exécutée, mais…

Brusquement, Harry pâlit et se pencha en avant comme si on venait de lui donner un coup dans le ventre.

-Harry? Est-ce que ça va? Fit mine de s'inquiéter Tom.

Les yeux grands ouverts comme lors d'un choc post-traumatique, Harry le dévisagea comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Heu, oui, je crois.

-Tes souvenirs te reviennent?

-On peut dire ça… grommela le fantôme. Je disais donc, avant cette…interruption, que le dernier souhait de Maggie n'aurait pas pu se réaliser vu qu'il s'agissait de repeindre tout le château en rose bonbon. C'est sa mère qui me l'a dit. Or, à moins que je ne sois aveugle, ce n'est pas le cas. Quoique le rose t'irait à merveille, Tom.

Tom faillit se mettre en colère. Faillit.

Car si Harry passait déjà aux "blagues entre potes", cela le rapprochait de son but ultime. Bien, bien.

-Bon, que veux-tu que j'y fasse? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Que tu ailles parler à Dippet pour lui demander d'enquêter là-dessus.

-Il refusera.

-Ca, ce n'est pas sûr.

Et le pire, c'est qu'Harry avait raison. Tout de suite après leur discussion, Tom alla voir le directeur et lui exposa sa requête (enfin, celle des fantômes). S'il se mit en colère face à son insistance, Dippet n'osa pas refouler Tom comme il l'avait fait avec Harry.

-He bien enquêtez, si ça vous amuse! Fit-il avec lassitude en le chassant du revers de la main.

Tom esquissa un sourire et sortit de la pièce, imaginant déjà ce qu'il dirait à Harry…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry attendait le Préfet dans un couloir non loin du bureau directorial. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tom et n'en revenait toujours pas que le jeune homme ait été aussi compréhensif avec lui. D'un autre côté, quand il avait parlé du dernier souhait de Maggie, une vague de souvenirs l'avait frappé tellement fort qu'il s'était presque effondré.

Il savait maintenant comment et surtout pourquoi il était prisonnier de cette époque.

_"Une dernière volonté?_

_-J'aimerais ne jamais vous avoir rencontré._

_-_Avada Kedavra!"

_Un espace blanc, un mur invisible et puis…_

_"Votre vœu a bien été entendu. Bonne chance, Harry Potter."_

Lui aussi avait formulé son dernier vœu. Seulement, il n'imaginait pas alors les conséquences de ses paroles…

Il avait voulu ne pas connaitre Voldemort. Voldemort, pas Tom. Voilà pourquoi l'étrange entité qui lui avait parlé l'avait emmené ici. Pour empêcher Voldemort d'exister.

Il avait deux choix: rendre Tom plus humain ou le tuer.

Or, Harry Potter, tout combattant qu'il était, n'avait jamais envisagé de tuer quelqu'un.

Mais son "_il vécut heureux au pays des Morts_" dépendait de lui…et de Tom.

Il n'avait plus le choix ; la mission qu'il s'était confié par dépit lui permettrait de retrouver ses parents dans l'au-delà. Mais seulement si il réussissait. Il osait à peine imaginer l'effet qu'aurait son existence à cette époque si Tom…

-Harry! L'interrompit l'objet de ses pensées. Le directeur a accepté! Enfin, il a dit qu'on devait se débrouiller à deux.

-C'est génia…quoi ?! À deux? Mais pourquoi ?!

-He bien, sans doute parce qu'il est préférable que nous travaillions à deux à sauver les fantômes, vu que tu en es un aussi. Ainsi nous pourrons bénéficier de la magie et de ta…discrétion en tant que…

-Que revenant, c'est ça?! Je vais dire ma façon de penser à Dippet, s'emporta Harry.

Tom s'interposa, l'air très sérieux.

-Il t'a déjà ignoré une fois. Le faire une seconde fois ne lui posera aucun problème. Et puis, tu ne croyais quand-même pas que tu allais te tourner les pouces alors que je bosse pour sauver tes semblables?!

Pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de Tom, Harry s'arrêta.

-Et tu feras un excellent appât si quelqu'un s'en prend effectivement à vous.

-Tu avais tout prévu, hein ! s'écria Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tu es vraiment un…!

La seule réponse de Tom fut son sourire énigmatique.

Le même sourire, mais dénué de lèvres et d'humour cette fois se substitua à celui de Tom.

Voldemort.

Harry ne pouvait pas passer deux minutes avec Tom sans penser à lui! Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Marre d'avoir peur de lui!

-Tom? Tu peux me suivre? J'ai un truc à te montrer, finit-il par annoncer.

Le brun le dévisagea un instant puis haussa les épaules avant de lui emboîter le pas. Direction la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Hum, qu'as-tu à me montrer? Demanda Tom.

Harry lui renvoya un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ton lacet est défait.

Le Préfet en Chef ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ses chaussures et se sentit envahi par un grand froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent qui soufflait tout autour de lui. Ses bras se figèrent ainsi que le reste de ses membres.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Balbutia-t-il difficilement.

_"Devine" _fit la voix du fantôme pour le moment invisible aux yeux du vivant. Bizarrement, Tom avait l'impression qu'Harry était _dans_ _sa tête_.

Tom vit avec effarement sa main droite plonger d'elle-même dans sa poche et en tirer sa baguette magique pour la lancer à plusieurs mètres sur le sol.

-Hé, Harry, à quoi tu joues? S'étrangla-t-il.

Ses pieds s'avancèrent l'un après l'autre vers le balcon qui donnait sur le vide. Il enjamba la balustrade et resta debout devant le précipice, le vent rugissant dans ses oreilles.

-HARRY! Non! Je t'en prie!

_"Dans ce cas, écoute-moi. Tu recommences un se tes coups tordus et je te laisse tomber. De toute façon, moi je m'en fiche, je suis déjà mort… Et je n'ai aucun mal à te posséder, comme tu peux le voir. C'est compris?"_

-Oui ! S'il te plait…

Le Serpentard se vit revenir dans la Tour et vit un genre de nuage blanc sortir de son corps. Harry se matérialisa devant lui et croisa les bras, l'air mécontent. Haletant, Tom le pointa du doigt.

-Ne…ne refais jamais ça!

-Ça dépendra de toi.

Harry regarda Tom s'en aller en courant et soupira. D'une certaine façon, ça lui avait fait du bien de faire peur à son ennemi de toujours. Il fallait bien inverser les rôles un jour, non?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il était censé devenir ami avec lui, pas le terrifier! Enfin, s'il gagnait ainsi le respect de Tom, c'était déjà bien! Mais bon, il avait besoin du Serpentard en plus ou moins bonne santé pour enquêter sur la disparition de Maggie… Harry devrait tenir un peu, du moins jusqu'à ce que ce mystère soit élucidé.

Après… Après il pourrait venger ses parents.

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Ce crétin de fantôme était un foutu psychopathe!

Tom n'en revenait pas d'être encore vivant. Il avait parfaitement bien senti l'envie de meurtre du jeune spectre. D'ailleurs, une telle haine dans un aussi petit corps…heu, ectoplasme, semblait irréel. Ça devenait bien sortir à un moment et Tom n'avait pas envie d'être là à cet instant.

Le fait que ce genre de pouvoir existe l'intéressait beaucoup. Pouvoir prendre possession du corps de quelqu'un sans recourir à l'Imperium…le rêve! Même si, pour le moment, le bienheureux détenteur de ce don lui en voulait à mort pour avoir tourné la situation à son avantage…Tom se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu maso, des fois.

Il lui fallait Harry. Ce n'était plus une vague idée, c'était un besoin obsessionnel qui l'avait pris et ne le lâcherait que le jour où Harry serait enfin avec lui, dans son clan. Et ce, même s'il était un Gryffondor, parlait bizarrement et ne savait pas choisir ses relations.

Tom en avait l'intime conviction. Avec Harry, il pouvait devenir le maitre du monde!

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Nick, en bon gentleman, parcourait le château pour tenter de retrouver Maggie. Il s'était séparé des autres fantômes pour pouvoir jouir de la réputation d'enfer que lui procurerait le sauvetage de la gamine. La mère de la fillette lui avait dit que la disparue avait poursuivi une souris avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Nick, fin psychologue, en avait déduit que la souris, se sentant en danger, avait dû vouloir regagner son nid au plus vite. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait au quatrième étage du château, quasi désert à cette époque. Ce couloir était infesté de trous de ses petits rongeurs et commençait doucement à décrépir.

Pas très rassuré par l'absence de monde, Saint-Nicolas remonta légèrement sa fraise pour empêcher sa tête de tomber et s'avança prudemment dans l'obscurité.

Comment ça, l'obscurité? Les torchères étaient toutes éteintes! Voilà qui était fort suspect!

Le seigneur perdit de sa superbe quand un bruit de claquement retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna et sentit _quelque chose_ s'approcher de lui. Il avait beau plisser les yeux, impossible d'y voir clair. La chose s'approchait dangereusement, c'était le moment de prendre la fuite. Les claquements se rapprochaient, accompagnés par des froissements d'étoffe.

Puis brusquement, le bruit cessa.

Nick retint sa respiration, ou du moins essaya parce que c'est un peu compliqué de respirer quand on est mort. Enfin, je m'égare…

-Sir Nicolas? Le fit sursauter une voix masculine dans son dos.

Nick crut défaillir de frayeur avant de reconnaitre Tom Jedusor, le Préfet en Chef.

-Oh, mon garçon, vous m'avez fait peur! Est-ce vous qui avez produit tous ces claquements?

-Heu, non.

Tom montra ses mains vides pour l'assurer de son innocence. Derrière lui, Harry flottait pensivement en examinant les alentours avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas tandis que Tom écoutait les folles aventures de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

-Mon Dieu! J'ai cru que j'allais disparaitre comme cette pauvre petite!

-Vous êtes sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de vous? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Oui, c'était un vivant, j'en suis sûr. Il y avait un objet qui émettait d'horribles cliquètements. Je suis sûr que Maggie n'a pas fugué, mais a été attaquée par cette…chose !

-Et vous n'avez rien vu ? Un détail qui vous a frappé?

-Non, il faisait noir comme dans un four. J'ai juste eu une impression bizarre, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… ça sentait la magie en tout cas.

-Hmm…lâcha Tom sans le faire exprès, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tom! Appela soudain Harry.

Le jeune homme rejoignit son allié momentané.

-Quoi?

-Il y a quelque chose par terre, juste là.

Tom regarda à son tour et écarquilla les yeux.

_À suivre…_

_Gnyahahahahah! Avouez que vous me détestez, hein! Vous remarquerez au passage que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, c'est bien, non?! *Proud of myself*_

_Un tit commentaire pour la route? Une impression par rapport à la nouvelle prof?_


	8. Chapter 7

_Merci à:_

_**Yume-cry**__, __**elodie Nina**__ et __**Yumi-Lucky**__ (qui m'ont toutes les deux rajoutée à leurs favs! Meurchiii!), __**Anima- Celesta**__, __**Maru and Kai**__, __**Killyverbody fr**__, __**Missabakuno**__ et __**Yayoiinlove**__ de liker/suivre cette histoire! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, merci pour votre soutien les gars! Merci aussi à __**Fille de papier**__ pour "Attention, Mage noir…" et "Fumer tue"! Elle en a, du succès, cette fic!_

_**Sorcière6174 **__: ton soutien me fait énormément plaisir! Quant à la prof, baaaah…on verra, pas vrai!?_

_**Vincent Aguila**__ : Yo! Merci du commentaire! J'aime bien quand les grands méchants arrogants se font ridiculiser! C'est mon trip à moi. Le pauvre Harry va avoir du mal à retrouver ses parents… Quant à ma prof…je dirais "plutôt Maugrey que Ombrage" et en effet, c'est plus flippant qu'autre chose… Tu me diras à quel objet tu pensais et si tu avais raison, hein?! Merci de ton soutien et bonne lecture! _

_**Julia13verseau**__: Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire!_

_**Vh132**__: C'est vrai…elle est louche. J'espère que tu apprécieras les prochains chapitres comme le 6!^^_

_Et j'avoue que Voldemort est limite obsédé par Harry…sale pédophile. Quant à ce qu'ils ont trouvé…bah tu le verras dans ce chapitre!_

_**Black Cerise**__ : Un fantôme est peut-être mort, mais il n'en est pas moins humain. Et la peur fait partie des émotions que tout humain doit pouvoir ressentir. Donc, oui, les fantômes ont peur comme tout le monde. Ne t'imagine pas de choses bizarres avec Tom et Dippet, Tom ajuste profité de son statut et du fait que tout le monde l'adore pour se faire entendre. Non mais! Tu es anti robes rouges? Pourtant c'est beau les robes rouges! En tout cas merci pour ton soutien indéfectible, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre! ^^_

_**Shadow-Lulu**__ : Ton commentaire m'ôte à une conversation chiante avec un type de ma classe. Merci. J'ai bien rigolé en voyant ton commentaire, une indigestion, quelle drôle d'idée! Et puis, même si tu te dis lente, je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir tout de même reviewé, c'est très gentil de ta part. Et oui, Tom est un indécrottable Serpentard et j'aime l'embêter. Bonne lecture!_

_**Ulqui's girl **__: J'ai l'impression que personne n'aime ma prof… :'( je vais pleurer, attends une seconde. Non, je rigole. Harry n'est pas méchant, il ne fait que se venger d'une manière ma foi intéressante et admirable. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage, j'avoue. Merci de ton soutien!_

_**Claire **__(guest): C'est vrai, tu aimes? Trop contente de te l'entendre dire! Meurchiiii! Bonne lecture!_

_**Yumi-Lucky**__ :La suite? Ben, c'est maintenant! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire enthousiaste! Merci aussi pour "Fumer tue…", "Multiplication…" (même si tu as trouvé ça zarbi^^), "Yaoi…" (je veux pas me faire amocher par un chat! HELP!), "Attention, mage noir méchant!" et "La folle semaine…" (moi, tu vois, j'aimerais bien que ce soit dimanche tous les jours!) Dis…tu as lu toutes mes fics ou quoi? En tout cas ça me flatte beaucoup!_

_**Dans les épisodes précédents:**__ Harry est mort (encore, ça va devenir une habitude). Il fait le vœu de ne jamais avoir rencontré Voldemort et se retrouve piégé en 1942 sous la forme d'un ectoplasme! Mais quelle galère! Pour ne rien arranger, Tom Jedusor tente de le recruter dans son armée et de découvrir son secret tandis qu'un inconnu fait disparaitre une gamine fantôme! Harry et Tom font une trêve forcée (c'était __**après**__ qu'Harry explique gentiment à Tom qu'il a tout à fait le pouvoir de le tuer) et enquêtent sur le kidnapping de Maggie (la gamine, vous suivez?). Entretemps, Harry a appris les Arts fantomatiques avec Peeves, son nouveau grand ami, et a découvert ce qui ressemble à un indice sur le lieu du crime…_

Chapitre 7 : Le Quidditch n'est pas un sport dangereux. Il faut juste éviter de regarder ailleurs au moment où le Cognard passe à côté de vous…

Tom se pencha et s'accroupit pour mieux voir. Il pointa sa baguette sur la substance argentée qui scintillait sur le sol, puis plongea son index dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Nick avec curiosité.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Tom sortit une fiole de sa poche et y fit glisser le drôle de liquide.

-Je vais le confier au professeur Slughorn, il pourra peut-être nous aider. Je crois qu'on tient un premier indice, Harry.

Le fantôme eut un léger sourire.

-Nous ferions mieux de revenir demain matin. Il fait beaucoup trop noir pour enquêter normalement, décréta Tom.

-Mais si cette chose est encore là? S'inquiéta Nick. Elle pourrait faire disparaitre toutes ses traces!

-C'est pas faux, fit Harry.

Tom soupira en pensant à son lit et invoqua un Lumos assez puissant pour éclairer tout le couloir.

-Il n'y a personne, vous voyez ?

Dubitatifs, les deux fantômes acceptèrent de le laisser aller se coucher.

Le couloir fut de nouveau plongé dans le noir, raison pour laquelle aucun des trois visiteurs ne virent bouger dans l'ombre la créature qui avait failli attaquer Nick.

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom dormait du sommeil du juste quand un objet évoquant le boulet de canon s'écrasa sur la porte de sa chambre particulière. Il sortit alors d'un rêve particulièrement agréable parlant d'Harry et de fourmis rouges et faillit se casser la figure sur la descente de lit. Il enfila sa robe de chambre et se rua dans le couloir en réfléchissant à la probabilité que Grindelwald puisse attaquer Poudlard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'exclama-t-il en voyant Harry et Peeves se fendre la poire.

Les deux esprits lui lancèrent alors quelque chose de doux et chaud à la figure et se sauvèrent en traversant le mur. Tom jura et jeta un œil au petit cadeau d'Harry. C'était une écharpe. Rouge et or, très jolie avec un lion brodé dessus.

Il soupira. Ah, oui, c'était aujourd'hui le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Et Harry venait clairement de l'inviter à y assister. Alors qu'il comptait travailler à sa potion… Quelle plaie!

Mais pour le bien de son plan, il devait se rapprocher d'Harry. Et même endurer un match débile pour lui faire plaisir.

Tom retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller convenablement et lâcha un gros mot à faire rougir Crabbe en voyant l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre.

Trois heures du matin.

Il allait casser du fantôme, un de ces quatre…

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Harry devait avouer que sa blague était pourrie. Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel en le traitant d'âne ou de quelque animal ruminant et pas très pourvu au point de vue cognitif. Ron lui aurait envoyé une tape dans l'épaule pour le féliciter.

Seulement, l'une comme l'autre n'étaient pas là, et le seul public d'Harry était son nouveau grand ami Peeves.

N'empêche que Tom attira tous les regards avec sa magnifique écharpe, à l'heure du dîner…

-Bonjour, Harry, dit le Préfet en Chef d'un air crispé.

-Tom, le salua poliment Harry en retenant difficilement un sourire moqueur tandis que Peeves se bidonnait à sa gauche. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, même si j'ai eu une nuit, disons…mouvementée.

-Ooooh, vraiment?! Renchérit Peeves.

-Il y a des coups de poing qui se perdent ici, commenta Tom en les fusillant tous les deux du regard. Merci pour le petit cadeau, mais je suis venu te le rendre, Harry.

Il tendit l'écharpe au fantôme qui refusa de la reprendre.

-C'est un cadeau, ça ne se fait pas de le rendre. Tu devrais la porter, ça irait bien avec tes yeux, sourit le Survivant mort.

-Comme tu voudras, laissa tomber Tom.

Il enroula le vêtement autour de son cou et sortit dignement de la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis d'environ tout le monde.

Harry, pour sa part, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son ennemi juré et sa majestueuse prestance. Lui n'aurait jamais osé se pavaner avec une écharpe des Serpentards, il aurait juste eu la tentation de se cacher. Tom, lui, semblait tirer sa force de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Pas étonnant venant d'un orphelin considéré comme un monstre à l'endroit où il avait grandi…

Un peu comme lui, en fait.

_Xxxxxxxx_

Tom n'était pas peu fier d'avoir porté ce cadeau empoisonné. Il avait vu l'étonnement et le respect dans les yeux d'Harry et c'était un pas de plus vers son objectif. Le fantôme serait à lui, un point c'est tout. Un esprit malicieux et puissant à son service, prêt à massacrer le premier qui s'approcherait trop près de lui. Sans compter l'effet qu'il pourrait produire sur des moldus! Cette vision le remplit d'aise et il soupira en posant son fessier sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

Harry serait un élément de choix dans son armée, un peu comme sa marque de fabrique.

Encore fallait-il le convaincre de le rejoindre…mais Tom avait tout son temps. Harry ne risquait pas de mourir bientôt, après tout!

Le match débuta alors qu'Harry se plaçait dans les tribunes des Gryffondors. Tom ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde sans rien voir des scores et s'étonna lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, signalant la fin de la rencontre. Sans surprise, Gryffondor avait gagné. Tom se leva de son siège, rangea son écharpe dans son sac à dos et s'apprêta à quitter le stade. Cependant, en voyant Harry le dévisager pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose, il resta jusqu'à ce que les lieux soient quasi déserts.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le Serpentard. Tu as quelque chose à me dire?

-A te demander, plutôt, expliqua le fantôme. L'autre jour, quand tu t'es fait attaquer par ces chiens bizarres… pourquoi étais-tu resté dans la Forêt Interdite?

C'était le moment de réfléchir et rapidement! Tom ne s'était pas inquiété de chercher une excuse vu que tous les profs et les élèves (sauf peut-être Dumbledore) le respectaient et n'osaient pas lui poser de questions malvenues.

-Par curiosité. J'avais entendu dire qu'un troupeau de Sombrals avait élu résidence dans la Forêt, alors je voulais les voir.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

-Il n'y a pas de Sombrals dans cette forêt, répliqua Harry.

Il le savait car c'était Hagrid qui les avait introduits à Poudlard et les avait apprivoisés. Or, cela faisait à peine quelques mois que le demi-géant travaillait comme garde-chasse et il avait juste formulé le vœu de voir ce genre de créature…le jour où Harry avait sauvé Tom.

Bref, Tom mentait.

-He bien, c'est que cette rumeur était fausse, voilà, répondit le garçon sans se laisser démonter.

-Hmm… c'était vraiment imprudent.

-Ca me concerne. Puisqu'on parle de ça, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à me sauver? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne peux pas te servir de tes mains ni de la magie…

-J'ai demandé aux Sombrals de m'aider, ironisa Harry.

-Très spirituel, vraiment.

-C'est bon, tu as fini de poser tes questions?

-Au départ, c'est toi qui en posais.

-Oui, mais tu as continué.

-Je sens que ça va dégénérer en dispute de gamins, rentrons au château, le soir tombe et il commence à pleuvoir.

-Ok, capitula Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le château et empruntèrent un raccourci par le pont suspendu pour aller plus vite et être moins mouillés. Même si Harry s'en fichait, vu que la pluie ne faisait que le traverser.

Sauf qu'à un moment… il sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser dans ses cheveux et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais la sensation de froid en haut de son crâne n'était pas une illusion.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon corps?_

Ses pensées inquiètes furent interrompues par la voix angoissée de Tom, qui marchait un peu en arrière.

-Harry…Le pont tremble.

-C'est à cause du vent, répondit évasivement Harry.

-Sans doute…grommela le Serpentard.

Mais en baissant les yeux, Harry se rendit compte que le pont commençait vraiment à bouger. Le vent n'était pas si fort, à en juger par la coiffure impeccable de Tom… Les lattes de bois se tordirent soudain et se brisèrent comme des allumettes.

-Tom, COURS! Hurla Harry.

Bon, en fait, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, car le Serpentard avait déjà sorti sa baguette et avait pris la fuite dès les premiers craquements. Et tant pis pour sa réputation.

Harry flotta à sa suite, s'efforçant de prévenir le Préfet chaque fois qu'un pieu effilé volait dans sa direction. Tom les détruisit un à un tout en continuant sa course, louvoyant entre les brèches.

Encore trente mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver de l'autre côté du précipice!

Tout à coup, Tom poussa un cri. Une fine écharde logue comme un jour sans pain venait de se ficher dans son bras, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette, qui tomba du pont et disparut dans le brouillard.

-Merde! S'exclama Tom, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'arrêta et tenta de récupérer son bien grâce à la magie sans baguette, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Harry, qui avait pris un peu d'avance en croyant que le Préfet le suivait se retourna juste à temps pour voir son associé disparaitre dans une explosion de débris coupants…

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Tom avait entendu des histoires sur les gens qui étaient sur le point de mourir et voyaient leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux. Il n'y avait pas attaché beaucoup d'importance. Après tout, la Mort était l'ennemi qu'il cherchait à vaincre. C'est pourquoi il s'étonna à peine de ne rien voir lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et l'emporta vers…quoi, au fait? Des rochers coupants et sûrement mortels? Des flots enragés qui le rejetteraient sur la berge après lui avoir ôté la vie? Il n'en savait trop rien et n'avait pas le loisir d'y réfléchir, ses seules pensées se résumant à:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

À peu de choses près.

Il savait très bien qu'il était foutu, que hurler ne servait à rien, sauf à lui casser les oreilles, mais il devait admettre que ça faisait du bien d'extérioriser de temps en temps. Quoique, il commençait à avoir mal aux cordes vocales, là.

Son cri finit par s'éteindre au fond de sa gorge et le jeune homme utilisa les dernières ressources qui lui restaient. C'est-à-dire pas grand 'chose. La magie sans baguette était difficile à contrôler, encore plus dans des situations comme celle-ci. Mais on peut toujours rêver, non?

L'esprit cartésien du Serpentard lui apprit qu'au bout d'un moment, il finirait par s'évanouir. Il se sentait déjà partir, c'était pas bon du tout. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit, comme quand il s'entrainait à l'Occlumencie. Tant qu'à faire, autant mourir dignement, non?

Cette pensée venait de l'effleurer quand une main tiède et argentée attrapa son poignet, freinant subitement sa chute et manquant de lui déboiter l'épaule. Tom rouvrit un œil prudent et vit Harry, les yeux exorbités, qui le soutenait de toutes ses forces.

Tom allait remarquer finement que les fantômes ne pouvaient toucher les vivants quand il remarqua qu'Harry, s'il avait un peu ralenti sa chute, ne l'avait pas freinée pour autant. Le brun sentit une goutte brûlante lui tomber dessus. Il rêvait ou Harry…transpirait?! Décidément, il n'était pas un revenant comme les autres…

Aidé par la présence du revenant et par son étrange pouvoir, pareil à celui de Peeves, le sorcier se démena pour retrouver sa concentration et diminuer l'emprise qu'avait la gravité sur sa petite personne. Harry, de son côté, s'efforçait de flotter vers le haut, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand on considère qu'il avait la tête en bas. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes d'efforts, les deux compères atteignirent le bord du précipice et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, morts de fatigue mentale. Harry était tellement crevé que tout son corps clignotait faiblement.

-Hé…souffla Tom. Ça va?

-Ouais, enfin je crois.

Les deux bruns restèrent là un long moment, puis se relevèrent d'un même mouvement. Au lieu de suivre Harry vers le château, Tom, ses mèches brunes assombries par la pluie collées contre son front et sa nuque, traina un peu en arrière, pensif.

-He bien quoi? Demanda le Gryffondor, excédé par sa lenteur.

Tom, peu habitué à ce genre de chose, se trémoussa comme un enfant pris en faute.

-M-merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors j'imagine que je me dois de te remercier.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-D'ailleurs, c'est déjà la deuxième fois, et la première, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. Donc, merci.

-Il était temps de t'en rendre compte, quand-même, assena Harry avec rancune.

-…

-Bon, OK, excuses acceptées.

-Je ne me suis pas excusé, observa Tom.

-Tu vas chipoter sur tout ce que je dis encore longtemps? Venant de toi, un "merci" équivaut à un "oh mon Dieu, Harry, demande-moi n'importe quoi et je me plierai en quatre pour te l'obtenir!", c'est presque un miracle!

-J'ai pas dit tout ça! S'emporta le Serpentard.

Lui, radin? Nooooon!

-Bref. À partir de maintenant, je suggère que nous arrêtions de nous pourrir la v…heu, l'existence mutuellement. Ça te va? Proposa Harry. Ça devient chiant de t'embêter.

-Comme tu veux, mais je dois dire que je préfère ça, répondit Tom, soulagé. Du moins, pour le temps que durera notre enquête.

-D'accord.

Le garçon à la cicatrice sourit et tendit la main droite.

-Alliés?

Le futur serial killer esquissa un rictus amical et serra la main du fantôme, même s'il passa au travers.

-Alliés.

Ils se lâchèrent aussitôt. Ils étaient complices, pas amis, quand-même!

-D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, tout à l'heure, tu as réussi à matérialiser ta main pour me rattraper. Comment as-tu fait?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement le spectre. Il faudra que je demande à Peeves s'il sait quelque chose à ce sujet. J'ai senti la pluie, aussi.

-Bizarre. En plus, tu transpirais.

-Vraiment? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Plus grave encore; comment ce pont a-t-il bien pu être détruit par un peu de vent et d'eau?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le climat le responsable, dit Harry. On aurait dit un sortilège. Très vicieux. Quelqu'un essaye de te tuer. Moi, je suis déjà mort, alors…

-A mon humble avis, notre coupable sait que nous sommes après lui.

_xxxxxxxx_

Harry, qui avait failli s'étouffer en entendant le mot "humble" dans la bouche du Serpentard, commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient pris en chasse une personne qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour couvrir ses arrières…

-De toute façon, c'est ridicule d'essayer de me tuer! Je deviendrai un fantôme moi aussi et je continuerai d'enquêter sur le misérable qui a commis ce meurtre crapuleux!

-Mais en attendant, tu seras quand-même mort, ajouta doctement Harry.

Tom lui jeta un regard noir et marcha d'un bon pas vers le château, déterminé à assassiner de ses mains celui qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses précieux jours. En partant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers le ravin, sans doute en pensant à sa chère baguette.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Avant d'aller se coucher, Tom avait été voir Slughorn, mais le gros professeur ignorait d'où pouvait provenir la matière argentée. D'après lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'une potion. Ce n'était pas non plus du sang de licorne, même si le niveau de magie était presque pareil. Tom reprit donc son échantillon et le rangea bien à l'abri dans sa valise avec son journal. Il communiqua ses maigres résultats à Harry qui soupira d'un air absent et disparut après un "bonne nuit" plein de morgue.

Interloqué, Tom n'en fit pas moins sa ronde du soir et retourna à sa chambre avec soulagement et un besoin irrépressible de dormir. Il se glissa entre ses draps et pria quelques secondes pour bénéficier d'une nuit normale et complète. Demain, c'était Halloween. Demain, il irait à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle lui manquait déjà horriblement… Sa perte était comme un fer rouge sur le moral de Tom. Il avait besoin d'elle pour finaliser sa potion.

Cette dernière était bientôt terminée. Il ne lui suffirait plus que de la boire et Harry n'aurait plus de secret pour lui. Mais…et s'il laissait tomber? Après tout, le fait que le fantôme soit mystérieux renforçait son inexplicable magnétisme. Découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé casserait un peu cette impression, et c'en était désolant. Même si normalement, on n'a pas de secrets avec ses alliés.

Alliés.

Encore un mot dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Sous-fifres, larbins, mangemorts, oui. Mais alliés, jamais. Il ne voyait pas le spectre comme un esclave, plutôt comme un bras droit indispensable. Serait-il en train de devenir dépendant? Ou pire?

Tom éclata de rire en pensant à ce mot détestable: l'amour. Impossible qu'il aime qui que ce soit! Non, ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry, c'était… de la possessivité, de l'intérêt. Oui, voilà, il avait besoin du garçon pour approcher la Dame Grise et savoir ce qu'il y avait de l'Autre Côté. Rien d'autre. Une fois sa potion terminée, Tom n'aurait aucun mal à acculer Harry et à l'obliger à lui obéir. Même si c'était du gâchis pur et simple et qu'il aurait préféré obtenir l'aide volontaire du jeune homme.

Un Pur-sang perd tout son charme une fois dompté.

Dommage. Il aimait tellement le feu qui brûlait dans les iris verts du fantôme…

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'un courant d'air lui refroidit la colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme jura et se leva pour fermer sa fenêtre qui claquait sans vergogne et n'offrait plus aucune protection contre le vent. C'est alors que son pied nu heurta quelque chose de mouillé et dur.

Étonné, il se pencha en avant et ramassa l'objet en question. C'était long et ça sentait le bois.

Sans vraiment y croire, Tom souffla un "_Lumos_" et une vive lueur apparut dans les ténèbres, jaillissant de la forme familière de sa chère baguette. Elle était couverte d'eau de pluie, un peu sale et boueuse, mais c'était bien elle!

Sans plus songer à dormir, le Serpentard la nettoya affectueusement et la rangea bien à sa place.

Quant au miracle de sa réapparition, il avait sa petite idée…

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, il se dirigea droit vers Harry, qui discutait avec ses amies Serdaigles.

-Merci, dit-il au fantôme avant de se détourner pour aller en cours.

Ce n'était pas une manière très polie de remercier quelqu'un, mais il savait qu'Harry n'en avait cure.

Après tout, juste avant de repartir, il avait vu un sourire fleurir sur le visage de son allié…

_À suivre…_

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? La relation entre Harry et Tom commence à s'améliorer (enfin!) et le criminel court toujours! Par contre, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine… -_- _

_Et puis, j'ai eu du mal… Moi, me chercher des excuses? Naaaaaan!_

_Non, sans blague, ça a été chaud de le finir, celui-là! Je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat, pourtant, c'est déjà ça. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il m'intéresse toujours autant! En plus, je viens de battre mon record personnel du nombre de reviews pour une seule histoire pas encore terminée! Merci à tous, c'est grâce à vous! Faites péter le Champommy! C'est ma tournée! (Et les cupcakes au chocolat aussi)_

_Bon, ben, je n'ai plus qu'à écrire une suite potable et pas trop décevante, pas vrai!_

_Ps: que diriez-vous d'un "Previously in…" au début des chapitres?_


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là!_

_Un grand merci à __**Kitsune972**__ (pour mon petit Vyvy), __**Dark-Shany**__, __**The Sad-sun**__, __**Marimarina, Aurelb33**__ (qui a non seulement aimé ma fic mais m'aime également! Ohlala, c'est gentil! ^^), __**Annubseth**__, __**Alyssia Namikaze**__ et __**Lady Jedusor**__ de liker/suivre cette fic! Peu à peu la tribu se construit! Je vous aime!_

_Spécial thanks pour:_

_**Julia13verseau**__ : C'est pas plutôt "haut-le-cœur"? Non, parce que c'est bien parti pour devenir dégueu, cette histoire… Non, je rigole. Merci comme toujours pour ton soutien!_

_**Shadow Lulu**__ : Quel long commentaire! J'aiiiime! Heu, en effet, ça ne serait que justice, mais enfin! Vous n'êtes même pas sûrs que c'est elle! Quant à Tom, …j'aime bien les grands méchants qui s'intéressent lentement mais sûrement au héros…raw. Et pis, bon…mon coupable va pas gentiment se faire démasquer, hein! Logique qu'il s'en prenne à Tommychou. Et ce qui arrive à Harry…tu le découvriras au fil de ta lecture! Même si je dois avouer que mes lecteurs sont intelligents et mon histoire, pas très difficile à comprendre… :'( Merci pour tes encouragements! Ça m'aide comme tu ne peux pas savoir!_

_**Yumi-Lucky**__ : je suis toujours aussi dégoûtée que tu n'ais pas reçu mon looooong message :'( Contente que ça continue de te plaire! _

_**Vh132**__: (distribuant des cupcakes au chocolat (j'ai failli m'en acheter un aujourd'hui…FAILLI!)) Tu as aimé? He ben tant mieux! J'avais peur d'une impression de "fait sur une jambe "parce que je l'ai terminé à la hâte pour le poster dimanche… tant mieux si ce n'est pas le cas, alors! Je ne connais pas cette fic … même l'auteur, je dois dire qu'elle m'est inconnue. je ne peux pas t'aider désolée… En tout cas ça fait un pont qu'on l'a publiée! Désolée de n'avoir pas pu t'aider et merci pour ton soutien régulier! ^^_

_**Sorciere6174 **__: Merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes encouragements! Ça me donne la patate tout ça! Hé! Barman! Un verre pour ma sorcière!_

_**Annubseth **__: Bienvenue dans mon monde! J'aimerais bien qu'Harry soit aussi opportuniste que moi, mais le syndrome du héros est souvent grave, voir mortel…donc on va éviter, surtout qu'il vaut mieux ne pas embêter ledit Tommy. Je dis ça, je dis rien… Je poste à peu près toutes les semaines (quand j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre en fait), mais ça peut varier d'après la montagne de travail que j'ai pour l'école, etc. Avant je les postais tous les deux jours, mais depuis quelque temps, je les écris au jour le jour et ça deviens plus compliqué à gérer. Donc voilà. En tout cas merci à toi de reviewer et de m'encourager, c'est très gentil de ta part!_

_**Lamesis**__: Tu as aimé mes chapitres? Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de l'apprendre! Bon, un résumé, c'est noté! (par contre il ne faudra pas que je les oublie, par contre…) Quant au monstre, bah, si je révèle tout maintenant, ce n'est pas marrant, pas vrai?! En tout cas merci de continuer de me lire, c'est super-sympa!_

_Bon, faut que j'étudie, moi._

_Héhé! Le match Belgique -Japon! Même si on s'est fait rétamer, je suis bien contente pour ceux qui se moquaient déjà des Japonais! Mouahahahahahaha! C'est bien faiiiiiit! En fait, au départ, j'étais neutre, mais quand j'ai vu ce qui se disait sur le Japon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les soutenir…mentalement._

_**Précédemment:**__ Harry est mort (encore, ça va devenir une habitude). Il fait le vœu de ne jamais avoir rencontré Voldemort et se retrouve piégé en 1942 sous la forme d'un ectoplasme! Mais quelle galère! Pour ne rien arranger, Tom Jedusor tente de le recruter dans son armée et de découvrir son secret tandis qu'un inconnu fait disparaitre une gamine fantôme! Harry et Tom font une trêve forcée (c'était __**après**__ qu'Harry explique gentiment à Tom qu'il a tout à fait le pouvoir de le tuer) et enquêtent sur le kidnapping de Maggie (la gamine, vous suivez?). Entretemps, Harry a appris les Arts fantomatiques avec Peeves, son nouveau grand ami, et a découvert ce qui ressemble à un indice sur le lieu du crime… Le lendemain, Harry et Tom sont victimes d'une tentative de meurtre et le futur Voldemort ne doit la vie qu'au Survivant, qui redevient inexplicablement matériel… momentanément. Les deux compères n'ont plus le choix, s'ils veulent survivre et mener à bien leur enquête, ils vont devoir s'allier et se serrer les coudes… _

**Chapitre 8 : Tout part en vrille et c'est le bordel…ben en fait, ça change pas…**

Halloween. L'une des fêtes préférées des jeunes sorciers de Poudlard. Pourtant, à part la nouvelle déco et la soupe à la citrouille, rien ne change. C'est surtout une affaire d'atmosphère, je crois…

Sauf que certaines personnes n'avaient pas l'esprit à la fête. Devinez lesquelles.

Vous ne savez pas? Vraiment pas? Allez, un petit effort!

-Quoi ? lâcha un Tom abasourdi.

Ouiii! Ben vous voyez, quand vous voulez!

-Exactement, répondit calmement Harry. Peeves et moi allons apprendre les Arts fantomatiques aux autres fantômes.

-Les quoi?

-Les dons que nous possédons. Nous voulons les apprendre aux autres pour qu'ils puissent se défendre s'ils sont attaqués.

-Pourquoi pas? Ça nous donnera peut-être de nouveaux indices, s'ils arrivent à combattre le coupable et à en sortir, heu…indemnes, soupira Tom. Si ça vous amuse…

C'est donc après cette conversation qu'Harry et Peeves battirent le rappel dans les couloirs de l'école pour faire venir le plus de monde possible dans un local vide. En fait, Harry avait cru que Peeves se montrerait plus réticent à l'idée de gaspiller son précieux temps, mais en fait, l'esprit frappeur était surtout enthousiaste à l'idée de forcer les fantômes méprisants et hautains à pratiquer son Art. Il passa même une demi-heure à ricaner tout seul sous le regard désapprobateur du baron pendant que leur jeune ami apprenait les techniques de base à ses aînés.

Harry se sentait revenu au temps de l'AD. Il avait une Hermione(une jolie femme qui comprenait plus vite que les autres), un Ron (un gros type maladroit qui pulvérisait les fenêtres au lieu des coussins), une Ginny (un genre de matrone à la poitrine confortable qui dégommait les pantins à la pelle), une Luna (tellement distraite par le temps qu'il faisait dehors pour se concentrer sur ses tirs) et même un Neville. Autant ne pas dire ce qu'il faisait, celui-là. Avec eux, et quelques dizaines d'autres, il retrouvait les joies de l'enseignement. Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé, il aurait pu devenir prof de DCFM dans le futur (enfin, dans son présent à lui, vous comprenez?). Il pourrait toujours demander l'autorisation à Dippet pour enseigner dans quelques années…Après tout, Binns le faisait bien, lui!

C'est sur cette pensée ma foi fort séduisante que le jeune homme redoubla d'efforts pour protéger ses nouveaux amis.

_Xxxxxxxx_

De son côté, Tom tournait et retournait le flacon qui contenait leur seul indice sans savoir quoi en faire. La matière argentée lançait des éclairs blancs autour d'elle et remuait paresseusement derrière le verre. Tom trouvait cela frustrant.Sa concentration se tourna vers sa potion, qui arrivait à maturité juste sous ses yeux. La surface était bleuâtre comme indiqué dans le livre et il ne manquait plus qu'un soupçon de magie pour la finaliser. Le jeune homme brandit sa baguette et prononça distinctement la page entière de formule tout en exécutant une série de mouvements compliqués. À la fin de ce manège, un filament doré sortit du bout de sa baguette et alla se déposer sur la surface du liquide bouillonnant, qui vira au rouge profond. Tom esquissa un sourire et éteignit le foyer. À l'aide de sa chère baguette, il remplit plusieurs fioles de philtre et les rangea tous dans sa poche, n'en gardant qu'un sous les yeux.

Bon.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Les secrets d'Harry lui appartiendraient s'il buvait. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait attendre pour les apprendre et accorder le bénéfice du doute au revenant. Mais ce serait un peu comme le trahir que de lire ses pensées sans son accord…que faire?

Tom ouvrit le flacon et l'approcha de sa bouche. Ça avait l'odeur du sang. Beurk.

Bon, il allait boire ou pas? Bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas. Harry lui avait accordé sa confiance, et lui il allait violer sa vie privée. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir…! Quelque chose d'énorme se trouvait là, à portée de main, et il allait la laisser s'enfuir sans rien faire pour une bête histoire de dette d'honneur?! Mais qui était-il devenu?

Il devait sauver deux fois Harry pour être tranquille. Mais comment sauver un fantôme? Non, s'il laissait cette dette lui empoisonner l'esprit, il n'en serait jamais libéré.

Il ferma les yeux et avala la potion avec une grimace. Ça fonctionnerait un mois, et il avait trois autres doses sous la main. Un mois suffirait largement…

Il empocha le liquide argenté qui trônait sur une commode et quitta la Salle sur Demande pour retrouver Harry et lui soustraire quelques informations…

_Xxxxxxxx_

Harry avait pensé à une nouvelle piste et comptait en faire part à Tom. Enfin, avant ça, il devait conclure ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Qui s'en Prennent Aux Gentils Fantômes. Un peu long comme nom, mais c'est Peeves qui l'avait obligé. Là, il louvoyait entre les esprits et rectifiait là, la position d'une épaule, ici celle de la main… Il allait mettre fin au cours pour aller voir le Serpentard (il se refusait encore à l'appeler son "ami") quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Tom lui-même.

-Je n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'aller le chercher… murmura Harry avant de se figer.

Et si le lien entre Voldemort et lui existait encore à cette époque? Si c'était pour ça qu'il était venu dès qu'Harry avait eu envie de le voir? Non, impossible, ce Tom-là n'avait jamais cherché à le tuer.

"_Laissons Voldemort là où il est!_" pensa-t-il en se donnant une claque.

Passé la surprise de voir autant de fantômes au même endroit, Tom se dirigea droit vers Harry.

-Je peux te parler? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Justement, je devais te voir, répondit le balafré. Sortons…

Harry et Tom se rendirent dans le couloir adjacent, vide à cette heure (tout le monde était au festin, bande de morfales!), et se firent face.

Un long silence s'installa et Harry commença sérieusement à se poser des questions quand il sentit une impression bizarre l'envahir, comme si un serpent froid et gluant s'était introduit dans ses veines, ou quelque chose de bien dégoûtant dans le même genre. Il s'apprêtait à s'en plaindre auprès de son camarade quand ce dernier fronça les sourcils et recula comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poing.

-Qui sont Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger?

Si Harry avait eu du sang, celui-ci se serait glacé d'effroi. Tom pouvait lire dans ses pensées! Par quel miracle…?!

-Ce sont mes amis. Pourrais-tu éviter de mater l'intérieur de mon crâne, s'il te plait? C'est malvenu de la part de quelqu'un qui se prétend Préfet en Chef, fit sèchement le jeune homme.

-Et où sont-ils?

-Ils ne sont plus ici, maintenant, sors de ma tête! Dégage!

-C'est bon, calme-toi! Ce n'était qu'un test!

-Un _test_? Siffla Harry, furibond. T'es vraiment qu'un connard sociopathe, Jedusor!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Harry…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le droit de fouiller dans mes souvenirs? Tu…tu…!

-Bon, Harry, TU VAS TE CALMER! Rugit brusquement Tom, faisant sursauter le fantôme. C'était juste pour essayer un truc. J'ai eu une idée à propos de notre enquête. On pourrait hypnotiser Nick pour qu'il nous raconte en détail cette nuit où il a failli se faire attaquer. C'est pourquoi je vérifiais mon pouvoir, pour voir s'il fonctionne sur les fantômes.

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Woaw! Tom n'avait jamais menti aussi bien!

Bon, en même temps, il se sentait vraiment bête d'avoir posé cette question à son allié, mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pris par une poussée de jalousie.

En fait, il n'avait vu que les deux noms et le nom de famille d'Harry. C'était le même que ce type, Charlus, de la maison Gryffondor. Si ça se trouvait, Harry était un cousin éloigné. Mais vu la réaction du garçon quand il lui avait parlé de ses deux amis, il valait mieux ne pas émettre d'hypothèses devant lui.

Il trouvait quand-même bizarre le fait de n'avoir vu que ça. Il y avait comme un mur entre les pensées d'Harry et lui. Cette potion n'avait vraiment aucune valeur!

Bon, retour sur terre. Le fantôme, bien que prodigieusement énervé, semblait réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition. Bon sang, il avait dit ça pour rire! En plus, si la potion marchait aussi mal, elle ne ferait pas de miracle avec Nick!

-Pourquoi pas? Finit par dire Harry. On peut toujours lui demander. Mais, s'il te plait, ne fais plus jamais ça. Tu as vu beaucoup de choses?

Ah? Le jeune homme semblait préoccupé. Sa mémoire renfermerait-elle de si grands secrets? Intéressant…S'il arrivait à lui faire cracher le morceau…!

-Non, juste ton nom de famille et ceux de tes amis. Ils sont…morts, eux aussi?

-Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé après ma mort. Ils sont peut-être encore en vie, quelque part…

Tom, bien qu'imitant le visage d'un homme désolé, n'en pensa pas moins que son camarade était un peu à plaindre. Les fantômes étaient perdus par nature, alors si en plus il ignorait si ses amis étaient vivants ou pas, quelle horreur! Pas qu'il ait des amis pour comparer, mais…

Pendant son envolée lyrique, Harry avait été chercher Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête pour lui demander son avis. Le seigneur avait tout de suite accepté.

À la bonne heure. Si ça marchait, Tom se convertissait au Bouddhisme et apprenait le trombone.

Et le Chinois.

Ils s'isolèrent dons tous les trois dans une autre classe vide (personne n'avait cours ou quoi dans cette école?!) et Tom se positionna face à Nick, un peu nerveux.

-Bon, je commence, dit-il.

Il pénétra dans l'esprit de Nick comme dans du beurre, ce que l'esprit n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier. En fin de compte, elle avait l'air bonne, cette potion! Si ça se trouvait, c'était Harry qui avait la tête dure, voilà! À l'aide d'une impulsion de son esprit, Tom réussit à mettre le fantôme dans un état de transe plus ou moins profonde.

-Bien, Nick, je vais vous poser des questions, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'y répondre?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, répondit l'homme à la fraise d'un air absent.

-Vous allez retourner à la nuit où vous avez failli vous faire attaquer. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe? Concentrez-vous d'abord sur ce que vous voyez, et ensuite sur les sons, les odeurs…

-Je ne vois pratiquement rien, fit Nick d'une voix monocorde. Les torchères de cette partie du couloir sont vides, la seule lumière vient du bout du couloir, à vingt mètres de l'endroit où je suis. Il y a quelque chose qui arrive sur moi, mais je ne vois aucune silhouette entre les torches et moi. Comme si mon attaquant n'avait pas d'ombre. J'entends un claquement sourd, comme des talons sur un sol de pierre. Et une respiration pas très loin de moi.

-Vous avez senti quelque chose d'étrange? Quelque chose qui cloche? Demanda Tom.

-Non, rien à part l'impression d'une magie ancienne, l'aura sombre de celui qui en a trop vu…

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fini, conclut Tom, un peu déçu.

-Attendez! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre!

-Quoi?

-Une odeur de fleur.

-Quel genre de fleur? S'impatienta le Préfet.

Nick revint à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? Je ne suis pas fleuriste!

-Bon retour parmi nous, Nick, lança Harry avec une ironie presque palpable.

Le vieux fantôme se souvint alors de ce qu'il faisait avant son sommeil artificiel.

-Alors? J'étais comment?

-Flippant, commenta le garçon aux yeux verts.

-Votre aide nous a été très précieuse, Sir, merci beaucoup de vous être déplacé, dit courtoisement Tom.

Nick, satisfait, quitta la pièce.

-Bon, retour case départ, ricana Harry encore en colère après ce que Tom lui avait fait.

-Oh, arrête un peu tes gamineries! On a quand-même appris des choses!

-En effet…

-Ah! Tu vois!

-…Les fantômes ont peur du noir.

-Harry!

-Plaisanterie mise à part. Je crois que je j'ai compris pourquoi le coupable était hors de vue. Il utilise une Cape d'Invisibilité. Un sort de désillusion n'aurait pas caché sa silhouette, seule une Cape est assez puissante pour le faire.

-Voilà un élément intéressant, on n'a plus qu'à trouver une personne qui a une Cape d'Invisibilité.

-C'est l'excuse que tu as trouvée pour fouiller les affaires de tous les résidants du château? Lâcha Harry avec sarcasme.

-On a aussi cette histoire de fleur.

-Sais-tu combien de filles mettent du parfum?

-Au moins, on sait qu'il s'agit d'une fille avec une Cape!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Et je suppose que tu te portes volontaire pour aller dans les chambres des filles?

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable quand tu t'y mets. Au fait, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, non?

-Ah! Oui, c'était avant que tu n'entres de force dans mon crâne!

-J'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler…

-Tout juste. Bref, je pensais que, puisque le professeur Slughorn ignore l'origine de cette substance qu'on a trouvée, un autre spécialiste pourrait nous renseigner.

-Et tu penses à…?

Harry eut un sourire qui lui laissa présager le pire.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Il va sans dire que Tom ne fut pas bien accueilli dans la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi-géant le foudroya du regard et ne les laissa entrer que parce qu'Harry le suppliait des yeux. Il ne leur proposa pas de thé, parce que de toute façon Harry ne pouvait ni boire ni manger et Tom n'en avait pas besoin. Et puis, il ne le méritait pas, point.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Harry?

Hagrid se donnait du mal pour ne pas regarder Tom, qui de son côté en faisait autant.

-He bien, nous avons besoin de tes connaissances des créatures magiques, elles pourront peut-être nous aider à identifier notre seul indice matériel… Tom, fais pas la gueule et donne-lui la fiole.

Le Serpentard lui lança une œillade à faire fuir Mimi Geignarde et sortit la flasque de sa poche. Il la posa sur la table et Hagrid s'en saisit avec méfiance pour l'examiner attentivement. Il l'ouvrit, fit couler un peu de liquide sur son doigt et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est…bizarre ça.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Tom en oubliant qu'il ne lui adressait pas la parole.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose, pas toi? Fit innocemment le demi-géant.

-Heu, tu sais de quoi il s'agit? Sourit Harry, un peu gêné.

-On dirait du sang de licorne.

-Le professeur Slughorn a dit que c'en était pas! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Tom.

-Le vent souffle aujourd'hui, hein, Harry?

-Heu, Slughorn nous a dit que ce n'était pas du sang de licorne…

-Je le comprends, parce qu'il a été mélangé à autre chose. Il est tellement dilué qu'on le remarque à peine.

-Et quelle est cette autre chose?

-Une énergie que tu connais très bien, Harry, vu que tu en es constitué. C'est une âme humaine qui est emprisonnée là-dedans. Tu t'es fourré dans un sacré pétrin.

Effarés, Harry et Tom s'entreregardèrent.

-T-tu veux dire que Maggie a été…dissoute?!

Hagrid, l'air très triste, secouait la tête comme s'il allait pleurer.

-La pauvre gamine n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir…

-Mais c'est impossible! S'exclama Tom. Aucune magie n'a de prise sur les fantômes!

-Si, ça existe, rétorqua le fantôme, amer. Tu l'as utilisée sur Nick et moi pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

Tom se rencogna dans son énorme chaise, anéanti. À quel genre de magie avaient-ils affaire?

-Donc, je résume. Un genre de monstre qui sent la fleur et fait des cliquetis connait un sort capable de capturer et transformer une âme en énergie. Rien que ça! Énonça Harry. Et dire que je voulais rester tranquille, dans mon coin…

-C'est horrible, de faire ça à quelqu'un, déplora l'adolescent de deux mètres de haut.

-Mais à quoi sert le sang de licorne? Finit par s'interroger Tom.

-On dirait qu'il s'en sert pour fixer l'énergie fantomatique. À mon avis, ce doit être un dingue qui cherche l'immortalité coûte que coûte, quitte à s'en prendre à des innocents.

Harry dévisagea Tom. Lors de sa première année, Voldemort avait bu du sang de licorne pour survivre. Et si cette horrible manie était inspirée des faits actuels? Ou…et si Tom était le coupable?! Non, il était avec lui quand Nick avait été attaqué. Mais il pouvait avoir un complice… D'un autre côté, il avait failli mourir sur le pont, qu'on avait réparé depuis le temps. Cependant Harry avait vu suffisamment de films où le méchant faisait semblant d'être la cible pour être innocenté.

Et dire que pas une seconde il n'avait soupçonné Tom…!

Ne pas lui faire confiance, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu sais à quel point il est pourri, il a déjà tué quatre personnes et envoyé une autre en prison. Quant à Hagrid, il l'avait fait renvoyer. Cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Il ne devait plus l'oublier.

Et se débarrasser lui-même de l'assassin de sa famille.

_Xxxxxxxx_

Loriane était une fille comme les autres, même si elle avait un énorme problème de cœur. L'homme qu'elle aimait ne pourrait jamais sortir avec elle…

Et pour cause, il était mort. Bien que toujours très charmant et sexy avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts veinés de l'argent des fantôme.

Harry Potter…Il avait de ces muscles…!

Elle l'avait harcelé pour qu'il lui raconte des choses sur lui. Il lui avait parlé de sa vie d'avant, de son oncle et sa tante, de ses parents morts trop tôt, de ses amis… Il avait avoué être de la famille de Charlus Potter, mais il ne savait pas exactement quel genre de lien les unissait.

Bref, elle se considérait comme proche de l'homme de ses rêves, et Angélique la soutenait comme une sœur.

D'ailleurs, en cet instant, elle le cherchait pour lui parler d'un roman que lui avait envoyé son père par le Hibou du matin. C'était vraiment regrettable qu'il passe autant de temps avec Tom! Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas mal dans son genre, mais bon….un_ Serpentard_?! Pas moyen!

Nick lui avait dit qu'il était au troisième étage la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Tant pis, elle attendrait le dîner. Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, quelqu'un la poussa sans ménagement dans une pièce vide (décidément!), la faisant tomber sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Non mais ça va pas, la tête?!

Elle s'interrompit en reconnaissant le bout d'une baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, mai s personne ne la tenait. _La main n'avait pas de bras_!

Loriane sentit une force insidieuse pénétrer son esprit et le vider de toute pensée.

_Parle-moi de ce fantôme, Harry. Je veux tout savoir. Parle-moi de Harry…_

Loriane ouvrit alors la bouche, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, commença à s'épancher sur son sujet préféré.

Une heure plus tard, elle s'éveilla dans une classe vide et se demanda ce qu'elle y faisait.

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Tom se demanda pourquoi Harry le regardait comme s'il venait d'enterrer père et mère. Bon, d'accord, il avait lu ses pensées sans son consentement. Et alors? Jusqu'ici, personne ne s'en était plaint! Enfin, la plupart des gens dont il lisait les pensées étaient un peu limités question neurones et ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, mais bon…il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame! C'était super utile, comme pouvoir! Lui, il n'avait pas fait la tête à Harry quand celui-ci l'avait possédé, si? Ses ardeurs avaient été sérieusement refroidies, mais il n'en voulait pas au fantôme. Enfin, juste un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

On y croit, on y croit.

Bref. Le moment était venu d'utiliser ce don pour son but premier.

Il trouva la Dame Grise à proximité de la tour des Serdaigles. Elle flottait au dessus du sol d'un air pensif et le dévisagea avec indifférence quand il la salua tout en la foudroyant d'une attaque mentale sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Tom s'éloigna un peu d'elle et s'isola pour faire le tri dans ce qu'il venait de voir. Il visionna avec beaucoup d'intérêt les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Harry et se demanda pourquoi le fantôme l'avait prévenue de ne pas lui parler au sujet du diadème. Harry serait-il au courant de ses projets? Le cas échéant, le revenant serait un problème donc il faudrait se débarrasser, et cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Puis il passa en revue les souvenirs les plus anciens, ceux qui remontaient à quand elle était vivante. Il vit ses derniers instants, dans une forêt d'Albanie, alors qu'elle cachait le diadème dans le creux d'un arbre et se faisait poignarder par le Baron… Comment pouvait-elle supporter de vivre au même endroit que son assassin? À sa place, Tom aurait été fou de rage d'être bloqué avec le Baron pour toujours!

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la compassion ou aux désirs vengeurs.

Maintenant, il savait où chercher. Sa quête de pouvoir avançait enfin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler avec Slughorn pour lui arracher son savoir et faire entrer Harry à son service.

Un petit voyage s'improviserait, à la fin de ses études…

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Harry était retourné seul sur les lieux de la disparition de Maggie, là où ils avaient trouvé le sang de licorne chargé en magie. L'ambiance morbide qui y régnait n'était pas pour le rassurer, mais il tenait bon. Il pourrait peut-être demander à Hagrid de lui trouver un chien capable de retrouver la trace de ce tueur au parfum de fleur en reniflant la scène du crime. Le risque étant, bien sûr, qu'il s'agisse d'un parfum répandu en Angleterre et que plusieurs personnes le portent.

En même temps, il repensait à la tête qu'avait fait Tom en entendant parler des propriétés du sang de licorne. Difficile de croire qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant, mais c'était sans doute cet épisode qui l'avait inspiré pour reprendre des forces alors qu'Harry n'avait que onze ans. Il n'oublierait jamais la nuit où il l'avait vu s'abreuver sur le cadavre de cette pauvre bête… C'était sans doute l'un des pires jours de sa vie.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant, Harry pouvait sentir le parfum dont avait parlé Nick. Pourtant cela faisait déjà un moment que les faits s'étaient produits. Une odeur ne pouvait pas être aussi tenace!

Le nez en l'air et se sentant très bête, Harry tenta de suivre l'odeur, mais celle-ci ne semblait jamais plus forte qu'avant qu'il ne commence à bouger. Là, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas seul dans le couloir! Pour une fois qu'il se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la Cape, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour trouver la personne dissimulée derrière. Il s'efforça d'agir naturellement et fit semblant d'enquêter tranquillement pour que le coupable laisse tomber le masque. Le risque étant qu'il l'attaque sans quitter son abri.

Voilà une perspective qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Il envoya discrètement des filaments de magie fantomatique et invisible dans le couloir et tressaillit quand l'un d'eux se posa sur une silhouette humaine d'environ un mètre soixante-cinq et située à peine quelques pas de lui. Il avait mis cette astuce au point depuis un moment et il en était fier, mais là, c'était vraiment trop flippant!

Il fit disparaitre ses fils et concentra son énergie dans une main. Une petite boule de lumière blanche jaillit du bout de ses doigts et se mit à crépiter tandis que des bruits de pas retentissaient, s'éloignant de lui à la hâte.

-Par là! S'exclama Harry en suivant le rôdeur.

Le jeune homme usa de toute la force qu'il avait à disposition pour rattraper le coupable, mais poursuivre une personne invisible est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait et il ne tarda pas à le perdre.

-Et merde! Siffla-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Il parcourut les quelques couloirs dans lesquels il avait entendu le bruit et sentit de nouveau le parfum de fleurs à un croisement. Il inspira à fond et se rua à travers le mur pour surprendre son ennemi en apparaissant dans son dos, la main levée, et se retrouva face à…!

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH ?! hurla une voix suraiguë.

Une pile de livre termina par terre et Harry cacha rapidement son sort avorté dans son dos, l'air de rien.

-Heeeuuu, professeur Báthory? Que faites-vous là? Je vous ai prise pour un assassin!

La jolie femme, la bouche encore ouverte de terreur, réussit enfin à retrouver sa respiration en reconnaissant Harry.

-Mon Dieu, mais vous m'avez fait peur!

_Vu l'état de mes tympans, j'avais cru comprendre_, faillit répondre le garçon.

-J'étais à la poursuite du responsable de la disparition de Maggie, vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un ou au moins senti une présence? Il se cache sous une Cape d'Invisibilité…

-Je n'ai vu personne à part vous, fit simplement la prof en ramassant ses livres.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait, Harry le sentit à nouveau.

-Heu, vous portez du parfum? Demanda Harry en feignant de draguer la jeune femme.

-Oui. Vous aimez?

-Beaucoup, répondit Harry en se sentant prêt à défaillir.

Il venait de trouver son assassin.

Quand Tom apprendrait ça…!

_À suivre…_

_J'en connais beaucoup qui doivent être en train de hurler "JE LE SAVAIS!" en lisant ça…_

_Mouais, bon. Rien n'est encore joué, car nos deux chéris n'ont aucune preuve de sa culpabilité et ont d'autres chats à fouetter… notamment dans le domaine des vendettas. (je me suis beaucoup amusée à replacer des éléments des livres, comme la Cape et le sang de licorne…ça vous a frappé ou pas?)_

_Comment était ce chapitre? Aussi bien pour la longueur que pour le contenu…?_

_Ça vous a plu? (petite voix)_

_Quand on y pense, ce chapitre a eu de la chance, parce que j'avais déjà écrit une bonne partie avant de devoir me mettre à mes …devoirs. Une semaine par chapitre, c'est pas un peu beaucoup?_

_Les choses vont se corser pour Tommy et Ryry! MOUAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Quelqu'un a découvert l'identité de Báthory?_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello everybody!_

_**Brasilian reader (guest) :**__**Eu sinto muito que isso aconteceu com você, se você entender inglês, eu posso fazer um resuminho no fim do capítulo**_

_**I hope you can speak English. I'm really sorry I don't know how to help you because I cannot write in your language. If you want, I can make a little summary in English at the end of each chapter, maybe it could help you.**_

_Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai un problème avec le site sur lequel vous vous trouvez en ce moment (que voulez-vous, il refuse de remettre les liens quand on en écrit un…). L'un de mes lecteurs parle Portugais et son traducteur fait grève. Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour l'aider? Non, parce que je ne parle pas un mot de Portugais et ça m'embête de le/la laisser dans la mouise. Donc, si un Portugais, un Brésilien ou toute personne ayant une bonne connaissance de cette langue pouvait faire un petit résumé des chapitres et le poster en commentaire pour lui permettre de suivre, ce serait super sympa! _

_À part ça, merci à __**Shouen**__, __**Liilys**__, __**Narcisse203 **__et à __**Elmisten27 **__de suivre/liker cette histoire!_

_**Vh132 **__: je connais ton pseudo par cœur maintenant! (Traduction: je ne fais plus planter mon ordi) Gros effort de la part de mon cerveau, j'ai un problème avec les chiffres. Et oui, Harry est trop naïf et Tom beaucoup trop possessif pour sa santé mentale. Ça promet… Pour ma prof, c'était pas compliqué de deviner qui était le méchant, j'avoue que j'ai été nulle sur ce coup-là… J'ai un conseil si tu veux trouver qui elle est…Internet est ton ami. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, encore désolée pour cette fic que tu cherches… Un grand merci de continuer à me suivre!_

_**Annubseth **__: tu n'aurais pas un truc avec les dieux égyptiens, toi ? Merci de continuer de lire et de commenter, c'est super gentil et comme ça j'ai mon cinquantième commentaire! Je ne crois pas que Báthory sache que Nick l'avait reniflée, ahaha! Donc, on verra ce qu'elle fera… En tout cas, elle a trouvé un fantôme qui ne se laisse pas faire, donc elle va devoir se tenir à carreau! Et en effet c'est bien elle qui a questionné Loriane. Merci de ton soutien indéfectible!_

_**Lamesis **__: ben, vois-tu, il y a des gens qui commençaient déjà à critiquer les japonais dès le début du match alors je les ai supportés…! VIVA JAPAN! XD Heu, évite quand-même de te faire frapper par une table de nuit, okay? Tu es en format ironique ou quoi?! Et pis, entre Tom et Harry, c'est l'amour vache…3 mais c'est pour ça que c'est marrant, justement! Merci merci!_

_**Yumi-Lucky**__ :Merci d'encore me lire!_

_**Julia13verseau: **__Ouiiiii! He ben quand-même! Merci de me lire, comme toujours !^^_

_**Sedinette Michaelis**__ : Je suis contente que le concept te plaise, ça fait plaisir à entendre! Ah…tout ce que j'écris, c'est du délire… -_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à trouver ma prof louche?! Pourtant, elle est jolie et tout et tout, mais tout le monde la déteste! OUIIIIINNNNNNN! Heu, et non, ce n'est pas Grindelwald, désolée. Julia a trouvé qui c'est, tu peux lui demander si tu veux savoir! Héhé! Par contre, désolée, mais ce chapitre va arriver en retard…J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine… Mea culpa. J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours le moment où Harry révèle la vérité sur le futur que tout le monde attend, ou c'est juste une idée? Moi, en tout cas, c'est une des choses qui m'intéresse le plus…_

_**Précédemment: **__Harry est mort (encore, ça va devenir une habitude). Il fait le vœu de ne jamais avoir rencontré Voldemort et se retrouve piégé en 1942 sous la forme d'un ectoplasme! Pour ne rien arranger, Tom Jedusor tente de le recruter dans son armée et de découvrir son secret tandis qu'un inconnu fait disparaitre une gamine fantôme! Harry et Tom font une trêve forcée (c'était __**après**__ qu'Harry explique gentiment à Tom qu'il a tout à fait le pouvoir de le tuer) et enquêtent sur le kidnapping de Maggie (la gamine, vous suivez?). Tom a trouvé le moyen de lire les pensées d'Harry et ne s'en est pas privé, ce qui a mis notre petit fantôme dans une colère noire! Ils hypnotisent Nick, qui leur apprend quelques détails intéressants, et découvrent la nature de leur indice: du sang de licorne mélangé à de l'énergie fantomatique. Ils ont donc affaire à un criminel en quête d'immortalité! Tom découvre la cachette du Diadème perdu de Serdaigle et Harry trouve le coupable grâce à …son odeur. -_-_

_**And specialy for my Brasilian reader (I REALLY hope you understand English)**__: A new (and weird) teacher called Mrs Báthory arrives in chapter 6 and a little ghost disappear. Harry asks Dippet to investigate about it, but the headmaster refuses and so Harry uses his last option : Tom. After he obtained to investigate with Harry, the Slytherin is shown by the ghost that he is able to kill him. (ahahahha). The Boy-Who-Lived remembers what happened when he died. In fact, he made the wish that he had never met Voldemort, and so he was sent in 1942 to save Tom or…to make him die._

_Nick-Nearly-Headless is attacked by the "monster", but he is saved by Harry and Tom's arrival, and the two boys discover a clue : a strange and silvery liquid. Tom gives it to Slughorn. The day after, Harry invites him to the Quidditch match and they have an argue after the Gryffindor's victory. Going back the castle, the bridge collapse while they are crossing it! Harry saves Tom more once, by becoming solid! Both of us decide to make a truce and become allies._

_Tom finally finish his potion and drink it, but he cannot see in Harry's mind. All the things he sees are "Ron", "Hermione" and "Potter". Harry gets angry because of that. Hagrid explains that the liquid is unicorn blood mixed with ghost energy. So, the child is dead for the second time, in an horrible way…_

_Tom hypnotize Nick and discover some things about the murderer. It's a woman with a flower perfume and an Invisibility Cloack! Someone attacks Loriane (who is in love with Harry)and erase her memories. Tom, thanks to his potion, knows about the Lost Diadem. Harry, who is always investigating in the castle, feels like he's spyed. He runs after the invisible criminal and discover the professor Báthory. And she smells like flowers…_

_I hope there isn't too much mistakes…! -_-_

_**Je m'excuse platement pour mon retard! Je n'ai aucune excuse, à part le manque de temps (et d'organisation!), j'espère que vous ne me lapiderez pas! Je tiens quand-même à la vie!**_

**Chapitre 9 : Tout s'accélère, ou comment dire à Harry "VDM, tu l'as bien mérité"**

Tom s'occupait paisiblement de faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque quand une boule argentée déboula dans sa direction et s'écrasa sur son banc. Blasé, le jeune homme avait soulevé son livre et continuait à lire, droit comme un I.

-Que me vaut le plaisir, Harry? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

-Je sais qui c'est!

-Qui c'est qui?

-Hein?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-De la personne qui a attaqué Maggie et Nick. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Quoi? Tu t'es fait attaquer?

Là, Tom ne lisait plus du tout. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'on ait tenté de faire du mal à son futur bras droit…!

-Heu, presque, je l'ai senti venir à temps.

-Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter en détails, décréta Tom, ses yeux plus froids que jamais.

-He bien, je passais dans le couloir abandonné pour voir s'il n'y avait plus de traces, quand j'ai senti un parfum de fleurs. Je me suis rappelé ce que Nick avait dit et j'ai fait semblant de rien. J'ai réussi à localiser le coupable et j'ai essayé de lui lancer un sort, mais il s'est enfui. Je l'ai poursuivi, mais je l'ai perdu au bout de quelques couloirs. En même temps, c'est dur de suivre une personne invisible… Bref. Je suis retourné en arrière et devine sur qui je suis tombé!

-Le professeur Báthory, répondit Tom.

-Pas du t…Hein? Comment tu le sais?

Le Serpentard souleva le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

"_La Comtesse Dracula_".

-Heu…? Fit Harry en se sentant très con.

Tom soupira.

-Je croyais que tu avais lu tout le contenu de la bibliothèque?

-C'est pas pour ça que je retiens tout, ronchonna Harry. Bon, tu m'expliques, ou je dois t'arracher ce bouquin pour le lire?

-Pas besoin. Attends, tu vas vite comprendre. "_Ersébeth Báthory, aussi appelée Elisabeth, ou encore la Comtesse Dracula, est connue pour avoir assassiné des centaines de jeunes filles dans le seul but de se baigner dans leur sang et conserver sa jeunesse et sa beauté."_ Ai-je besoin de continuer?

-Yerk! C'est vraiment dégueulasse! Mais…quel est le rapport? À part le nom, bien sûr, mais il y a plus d'un âne qui s'appelle Martin…

-C'est simple. Cette femme a été arrêtée et enfermée à vie dans une chambre avec pour seule compagnie son miroir et la vieillesse qui la rongeait. D'après le livre, elle a fini par mourir. Néanmoins, tout sorcier est bien placé pour dire que les peines de prison ou de mort proférées par des moldus n'ont aucune valeur. Elle a sans doute dû s'échapper et se faire remplacer par une illusion ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Toujours est-il qu'elle a réussi à se faire embaucher à Poudlard pour donner cours à toute une flopée de jeunes filles trop gourdes pour savoir que leur prof est une psychopathe.

-Mais pourquoi se serait-elle attaquée à un fantôme? Nous n'avons pas de sang!

-Il faut croire qu'elle s'est modernisée, ironisa Tom. N'importe qui sait que le sang n'apporte pas l'immortalité, sauf dans le cas des vampires, bien sûr. Or, un fantôme est l'empreinte d'un défunt qui est restée sur la terre. Il renferme toute l'énergie vitale de la personne et est donc une fantastique source de pouvoir! Et elle se sert du sang de licorne comme fixatif, car les fantômes sont immatériels.

Il dévisagea Harry un instant.

-Enfin, pour la plupart.

-Mais, si un remède contre la vieillesse existait, on serait au courant, quand-même! C'est juste une lubie! S'énerva Harry.

-À ton avis, quel âge a-t-elle? Demanda Tom avec un léger sourire.

-Ben, une trentaine d'années. Quarante au maximum.

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit.

-Harry, notre prof de DCFM a plus de trois-cents ans.

-Qu..Quoi?! Mais c'est impossible!

-Ce mot ne devrait même pas figurer dans le vocabulaire d'un fantôme qui peut redevenir solide, assena Tom avec amusement.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps!

-Les sorciers ont une espérance de vie bien plus longue que celle des moldus, contra le Préfet. Bien sûr, nous ne restons pas jeunes indéfiniment, mais sauf en cas de mort prématurée, nous atteignons aisément les cent cinquante années!

-Bon sang, je n'étais même pas au courant!

-Serais-tu un né-moldu? Demanda Tom, l'air de rien.

-Non, mais j'ai été élevé dans leur monde.

-Comme je te plains…

Harry était bien placé pour savoir que Tom était sincère. Ils avaient été à peu près aussi peu gâtés par le destin pendant leur enfance, et le Serpentard avait eu de loin la pire à sa connaissance. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu serial-killer après ses études…!

-Bon. Que fait-on, maintenant? Je suis d'avis de mettre Dippet et Dumbledore au courant de ce qui se trame ici, proposa Harry.

-Vas-y, fais-le. Mais quelles preuves peux-tu leur apporter? C'est de la diffamation pure et simple!

-Mais on ne peut pas la laisser agir comme ça! Il y aura d'autres victimes sinon!

-Dans ce cas, j'ai trois conseils à te donner. Continue de donner tes cours avec Peeves, ne traîne pas tout seul et utilise ton énergie à enquêter et à trouver des preuves!

-On parle de moi? Fit l'esprit frappeur en surgissant de nulle part.

-Oh, génial… soupira Tom.

Ces derniers temps, Tom faisait de drôles de grimaces quand Peeves s'approchait d'eux…Ou bien c'était une idée?

-On parlait des cours, expliqua Harry à son ami.

-Ah. À ce propos, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi. Un autre fantôme a disparu. Ou alors il s'est perdu…

-Quoi?! S'exclama Harry. Qui ça?

-La Duchesse, là, j'ai oublié son nom. Pourtant, ça fait cinq cents ans qu'on vit ensemble, mais pas moyen de me souvenir… C'était un truc du genre Paimpont ou…Tatillon?

-Elle s'appelle McLay, soupira Harry.

Par certains côtés, Peeves lui rappelait Luna.

-Quand cela s'est-il produit, et où? Demanda Tom.

-C'était ce matin, et la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, c'était dans les oubliettes. Elle devait avoir perdu sa lentille dans une cellule…

-Ce matin…répéta le Serpentard, songeur, sans prêter attention au verbiage de Peeves. Bon, Harry, en avant!

-Je viens avec vous, ça a l'air marrant! Annonça Peeves.

Harry aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Tom soupirer…

Une chose à retenir à propos des oubliettes : il y fait noir et poussiéreux.

-Le concierge est surpayé, si vous voulez mon avis, grinça Harry après s'être pris dans une énième toile d'araignée.

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire "Harry est un fantôme, il peut passer au travers!". Mais avancer au milieu de toutes ces toiles qui pendouillent devant vos yeux, c'est long et chiant. Alors il a le droit de se plaindre, na.

-Pourquoi nettoierait-on des oubliettes? S'étonna Tom.

-Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi une duchesse passe son temps ici !

-Elle a toujours eu des goûts bizarres et un peu morbides, expliqua Peeves comme si c'était normal.

-Han han, lâcha Harry, compréhensif.

-Vous êtes désespérants, se plaignit Tom en levant les yeux au plafond. On arrive, baissez la tête.

Les deux esprits le regardèrent en souriant.

-Oh, ça va ! s'emporta l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dise des débilités devant le garçon aux yeux verts? C'était vraiment embarrassant!

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans la crypte.

-Il y a encore du sang de licorne, ici, indiqua Harry en montrant l'escalier moisi. Et cette odeur qui me reste dans le nez…!

-Tu as été traumatisé, c'est normal.

-Bon sang, si ça, ça me traumatise, qu'est-ce que j'ai dû souffrir, quand j'étais vivant!

Le Préfet resta sur sa faim, car le jeune homme n'éclaircit nullement cette déclaration étonnante. Quel genre de vie avait-il eu? Encore une question sans réponse à ajouter au palmarès de Mr Potter, songea amèrement le mage noir en devenir.

-Hé, les mecs, regardez ça! S'écria Peeves comme un enfant qui trouve son premier œuf de Pâques.

-Quoi?

-Il y a deux traces de pas différentes, là, dans la poussière.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, vu qu'elles sont fraiches toutes les deux, on peut conclure qu'il y a deux coupables !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent, atterrés.

Báthory avait un complice!

Harry pensait encore à leurs découvertes quand il décida d'aller voir Hagrid, mais le demi-géant n'était pas dans sa cabane. Bah, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Hagrid n'avait jamais eu de problème pour parcourir la Forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Le fantôme retourna donc au château et flâna dans les couloirs jusqu'aux sous-sols, où il savait que Tom participait à une soirée du club de Slug. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à aller attendre son allié, et il se sentait un peu bête, comme ça, dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, un groupe d'élèves sortit du bureau de Slughorn en riant et en racontant des blagues.

Mais Tom n'était pas avec eux.

Bizarre, cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose…

Harry hésita deux secondes, puis traversa discrètement le mur et pénétra dans la pièce en se débrouillant pour se camoufler derrière une commode. C'était bien pratique, de ne pas avoir de substance!

Tout à son enthousiasme, il se concentra sur la scène qui se produisait à quelques pas de lui.

Tom se tenait face à la cheminée, dos tourné à Harry, tandis que Slughorn le regardait, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux, expliquait Slughorn, et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi, même si son corps est détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage…

Harry sentit son univers s'écrouler. Tout son corps se glaça et il eut plus que jamais l'impression de mourir.

Il ressortit du bureau, incapable d'en entendre plus. Il avait déjà écouté cette conversation, il y a ce qui lui semblait une centaine d'années.

Les Horcruxes. C'était en effet à cette période que Tom avait demandé des explications à Slughorn.

Harry se laissa dériver dans le couloir comme une âme en peine, ce qu'il était, au fond.

Si Báthory l'avait attaqué à cet instant, il ne se serait même pas défendu…

Et il se sentait mal, mal, mal!

Et idiot, d'avoir cru que Tom pouvait changer. Il était né pour être un mage noir, personne ne pouvait le faire changer, et encore moins Harry. Comment avait-il pu le croire un jour?!

Le problème, c'est que pour trouver la paix, il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution.

Il devait tuer Tom.

Il zona dans le couloir pendant dix bonnes minutes, si bien qu'il sursauta comme un possédé lorsque Tom surgit dans son champ de vision en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Harry lui lança un regard furieux et s'éclipsa à travers le mur sans écouter les exclamations de son soi-disant allié.

Il passa la pire soirée de sa vie avec Peeves, qui jetait des encriers au sixième étage sans se préoccuper de lui. Puis il changea d'avis et alla voir le Baron, à qui il confia ses tourments. Au moins, cette fois, on l'écouta attentivement.

-N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen que l'assassinat? Demanda le fantôme après un long moment.

-Que puis-je faire d'autre? Tout lui raconter? Il serait heureux d'être le pire mage noir que ce monde ait jamais connu! Croyez-moi, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois, et il n'avait pas l'air de se morfondre! Et dire qu'il cherche déjà le moyen de devenir immortel…! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire! Si seulement je pouvais me jeter dans le vide, je disparaitrais plus vite ainsi !

Le Baron le dévisageait d'un air navré et lui tapota l'épaule. Harry posa la tête contre une colonne de pierre et ferma les yeux.

Quelle bonne soirée!

En l'espace de quelques minutes, la vie de Tom avait pris une tournure plus qu'intéressante. Il le tenait, son passeport pour l'immortalité!

Bon, il n'avait pas bien saisi pourquoi Harry s'était enfui en le voyant, mais après tout, tous les fantômes sont bizarres, non?

Mais quand-même, ce n'était pas très prudent de sa part, de rester au milieu du couloir et seul de surcroît! Il ne pourrait pas se plaindre si Báthory l'attaquait encore!

Tiens, en parlant de ça, il était temps de trouver l'identité du complice de la criminelle. Cette affaire commençait à l'énerver, même si elle lui avait permis de se rapprocher d'Harry.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il finit par aller se coucher dans sa chère chambre particulière.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le Baron était toujours à côté de lui, mais il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Alors il secouait ses vêtements pour en ôter une poussière inexistante, faisant tinter les chaînes accrochées à ses poignets.

-J'ai fermé les yeux combien de temps? Fit Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

-Au moins dix heures, répondit obligeamment l'esprit.

-Dix heures? Mais c'est impossible! J'ai l'impression que ça a duré quelques minutes! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!

Le Baron toussota.

-Mon jeune ami, il semblerait que vous ayez un problème.

-Vous m'en direz tant! Et lequel je vous prie?

-Le sommeil. Or, après plusieurs siècles de non-vie, je peux vous assurer que pas un instant je n'ai pu fermer l'œil comme vous l'avez fait!

Harry se recroquevilla, soudain très mal à l'aise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça?

Le baron émit un son indigné et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ah! Ne vous plaignez pas! Certains fantômes seraient prêts à tuer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil!

Voyant que cela n'aidait pas Harry (bien au contraire), le baron reprit plus doucement:

-Vous n'êtes pas un revenant comme les autres, Harry. Vous avez été envoyé ici pour accomplir quelque chose de grandiose, il est normal que vous soyez…particulier. Sinon, pourquoi même le Préfet en Chef s'intéresserait-il à vous?

Le Survivant sursauta.

-Que…? Tom s'intéresse à moi?! C'est quoi ce bordel?

-Langage!

-Désolé…Que dites-vous à propos de Tom Jedusor?

-Qu'il a très envie de vous compter parmi ses amis. Or, je sais de source sûre qu'il est très difficile à satisfaire, et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, disons, _sincères_. C'est un garçon renfermé, mais intelligent. Même s'il a sans doute eu des moments difficiles, je suis sûr qu'il reconnait votre valeur. Et il a un don pour ça, ce garçon.

-Ce type est machiavélique et calculateur, il ne pense qu'à ses intérêts et rien d'autre!

-Mais vous reconnaissez qu'il est clairvoyant et qu'il n'agit jamais sans réfléchir. Très Serpentard de sa part, je dois dire. Je suis fier de le compter parmi les élèves de ma maison.

-Mouais, grommela Harry.

Même s'il l'ignorait, le baron comptait parmi ses élèves l'un des pires mages noirs de l'Histoire! Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, sans quoi, il n'osait imaginer les conséquences sur l'espace-temps, ou un truc comme ça… De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien compris à ces histoires. (et moi non plus)

-J'en ai marre, de ne pas être normal…gémit Harry en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour bouder en paix.

Puis il pensa au Dumbledore qu'il connaissait, celui qui était mort dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il lui aurait fait un clin d'œil ou lui aurait transpercé le visage de son regard aux rayons X en lui expliquant que nos différences font de nous des êtres uniques. Harry n'y aurait rien compris, mais ça lui aurait remonté le moral.

Enfin, pensa-t-il en soupirant, même si son mentor n'était plus là, ce n'était pas une raison pour baisser les bras! Il se déplia et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Enfin, pour regarder les élèves déjeuner… Beuh.

Alors qu'il cherchait Loriane et Angélique des yeux, il tomba sur le spectre d'une femme aux très longs cheveux blonds striés d'argent. Ses grands yeux lui rappelaient quelqu'un, mais qui ?

La femme l'attrapa par la manche et lui dit, comme si ça l'intéressait :

-Je veux une tarte aux pommes avec du lait au chocolat. (_Celui qui reconnait, je lui raconte la fin de ma fic!_)

-Quoi? Fit Harry en se demandant sérieusement si le spectre n'était pas un peu fou.

Tout à coup, la voix de son interlocutrice se fit plus rauque, à la limite du décrochage.

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'auront par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

-Mais je le sais, ça! S'énerva Harry, la première surprise passée.

-Heu…que savez-vous, jeune homme? Dit la femme.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas et fixa la blonde.

-Dites, vous ne seriez pas une Trelawney par hasard?

-Si, je suis Rebecca Trelawney. Comment me connaissez-vous?

-Oh, j'ai déjà rencontré un membre de votre famille. Vous avez toutes la même voix quand vous détruisez la vie des gens pour vous faire remarquer. Impossible de se tromper.

Harry s'éloigna alors que Rebecca s'étouffait d'indignation.

Il remonta la rangée d'un pas rageur en marmonnant qu'en effet, la prophétie s'était réalisée cinquante ans après et qu'elle n'avait donc pas lieu d'être. En plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existait même pas encore à cette époque…

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par un hibou qui se posa juste en face de lui et s'obstina à le suivre quand il esquissa un mouvement vers les tables. Excédé, Harry finit par parler au volatile en tâchant de ne pas être entendu, ce qui aurait été le comble du ridicule.

L'oiseau tendit négligemment une patte, le laissant prendre le message qui y était accroché, puis il s'envola et disparut. Tout en grommelant, le garçon aux yeux verts ouvrit le pli et perdit ses rares couleurs en lisant son contenu. Il chiffonna le parchemin et s'en alla.

Tom était d'excellente humeur. Il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit et il avait peut-être trouvé un plan d'approche pour parler à Harry de ce qui le turlupinait depuis le soir précédent.

Sauf qu'il ne trouva son allié nulle part.

Là, il commença tout doucement à s'inquiéter quand il remarqua le fantôme de la vieille Rebecca, qui, contrairement à ses habitudes (à savoir prédire une mort affreuse à tous ceux qu'elle croisait), trépignait dans tous les sens et vociférait à propos d'un spectre malappris. Sentant venir la catastrophe, Tom alla s'entretenir avec la vieille. Cette dernière lui raconta qu'Harry l'avait insultée sans raison et était parti à toute vitesse après avoir lu une lettre. ("Ce sale _garnement_!")

Le Serpentard alla donc ramasser le courrier et le défroissa pour y découvrir un message court, mais angoissant. Surtout quand on connaissait la personne qui l'avait reçu.

_Harry,_

_J'ai tes deux amies. Si tu veux qu'elles vivent, viens me retrouver dans mon bureau. Hé oui, je sais que tu es au courant à propos de mon passé! Pas d'entourloupe ou leur sang finira dans ma baignoire…_

_Tu sais qui._

Et bien entendu, Harry s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup! Qui, en l'occurrence, était plutôt une louve…

Et merde.

Pas très rassuré quant à son avenir qui s'avérait plus court que prévu, Harry traversa la porte de bois du bureau de Báthory. La jeune femme l'attendait, assise dans un fauteuil confortable, fort occupée à se curer les ongles.

-Ah! Harry! Je t'attendais.

-Où sont les filles? Gronda le jeune homme.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, elles vont bien…pour le moment. Si tu ne fais pas le malin, elles s'en sortiront plus ou moins indemnes.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Mais toi, Harry! Sourit la jeune/vieille femme (ben oui, elle a dans les 300 ans, cette vieille carne!)

-Comment ça?

-Même un idiot aurait compris que tu n'es pas un fantôme normal. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas à quel point ton cas est unique. Vois-tu, les fantômes sont l'empreinte d'une âme qui demeure sur terre sans pouvoir trouver la paix…

-Je le sais déjà!

-Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, tu n'es pas mort récemment et tu es le seul spectre à ma connaissance à pouvoir bouger librement hors du château.

-Vous n'avez pas rencontré Mimi Geignarde, vous.

-Mimi ne fait que suivre les canalisations. Toi, tu aurais dû rester dans la Forêt.

-Bref, venez-en au fait.

-Tu as raison. Maintenant je vais te poser une question. Sais-tu, mon cher Harry, pourquoi le sang m'a-t-il donné la jeunesse?

-J'en sais rien.

-Le sang est la force vitale d'une personne. Si tu t'appropries cette force, tu hérites de sa vitalité, de sa jeunesse. Mais il faut une grande quantité de sang. Au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu salissant. En plus, je ne voulais plus me faire remarquer comme en Hongrie. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus discret mais tout aussi puissant. Et j'ai trouvé. L'âme est l'essence d'une personne, Harry. Elle est mille fois plus précieuse que quelques gouttes de sang.

-Les fantômes…

-Tout à fait, continua Báthory avec félicité. J'en ai donc attrapé pour survivre. Puis j'ai postulé à Poudlard parce qu'il est le château le plus hanté du Royaume Uni. J'ai attrapé deux fantômes, qui m'ont suffi pour ces dernières semaines. Et puis…je t'ai trouvé. Tu n'es pas un fantôme, Harry.

-Et je suis quoi, alors?

-Tu es une partie de l'âme qui t'appartenait avant de mourir. Le reste t'attend quelque part, j'ignore où. Tu n'es donc pas une simple empreinte pâlotte et décolorée, tu _es_ une âme. C'est pourquoi te capturer m'apportera de quoi survivre pendant des années! C'est pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour t'attraper! Mon…ami a même fouillé dans les souvenirs de Loriane pour découvrir tes points faibles avant de lui effacer la mémoire.

-Quoi?!

-Ta loyauté, ton syndrome du héros…je m'en suis servie pour t'attirer loin des autres, en kidnappant des êtres chers à tes yeux. Ta gentillesse te perdra, Harry!

-Vous êtes folle à lier!

-Et toi, tu vas mourir. Une deuxième fois. Ou tu vas disparaitre, je ne sais pas exactement…

Harry jugea qu'il était grand temps de partir et s'esquiva vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'il la touche.

-Que…commença-t-il. C'est pas vrai !? Toi ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, car une horrible brûlure se répandit dans son dos et il se sentit basculer dans les ténèbres…

_Tom…!_

_À suivre…_

_GNYARK! Vous me détestez, hein?_

_Enfin, ne vous plaignez pas, mon chapitre est un chouia plus long pour me faire pardonner du retard!_

_Un commentaire?_

_**And for my favorite Brasilian!**_

_Tom and Harry discover Báthory's real identity: she's Elizabeth Báthory, the serial-killer countess who murdered hundreds of women to stay young. They have no proof of that, so they cannot do anything to stop her activities. Another ghost disappear, Tom and Harry continue their investigation and discover that bathory doesn't work alone; she has an accomplice._

_On the other hand, Tom discuss with Slughorn about the Horcruxes and Harry hears it…He is angry and desperate. He go and see the Bloody Baron and falls asleep after a moment! But the ghosts cannot sleep, usually…_

_In the next morning, he meets Rebecca Trelawney, who tells him the prophecy about Voldemort and himself. Then he receives a message from Báthory and go away._

_Tom reads the message. Angélique and Loriane were kidnapped by Báthory, and Harry wants to save them on his own!_

_Discussing with Báthory, Harry learns the truth about his condition: he isn't a ghost, he is a part of his own soul, and that's why Báthory wanna turn him in energy to stay young longer. _

_The poor guy is in a mess, and his last thought is for Tom…_

_Hope it helps you… -_-'_


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Merci, comme d'habitude à __**Salmonelodie**__, __**Ellana5154**__ (une fan d'Ewilan?), __**Lyra Phoenix Snape Riddle**__, __**Vitriariddle**__ , __**Peronima **__et __**Tenshihouou**__ de liker/aimer cette histoire! J'adresse aussi un petit coucou à __**Yumi Lucky**__ qui a dû passer beaucoup de temps à lire et commenter toutes mes histoires…Merci beaucoup Yumi, tu es géniale!_

_Un petit coucou à __**Monkey D. Sheila**__ (en espérant qu'elle lise ceci) pour ma "Multiplication"!_

_Merci aussi à la tribu!_

_**Julia13verseau : **__Les devoirs étant ce qu'ils sont, je ne peux pas prédire maintenant (c'est-à-dire le mercredi 4 décembre) la date de sortie de la suite. Néanmoins, je ferai de mon mieux, comme toujours. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de fans de vampires qui n'auraient jamais trouvé! Peu de gens s'intéressent réellement aux origines du mythe (à part Dracula), donc tu as quand-même du mérite (d'après mon humble personne). Je n'ai pas lu les livres d'Anne Rice, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le film "La Reine des Damnés", il était super! Et je partage ton avis sur Twilight, n'en déplaise à certaines. En tout cas merci!_

_**Sedinette Michaelis**__ : Vieille peau? (Báthory qui chiale dans mon placard…) Je dois dire que j'aime faire stresser les gens… Héhé… Et je suis désolée, mais tu devras attendre au moins une semaine pour lire la suite, je n'ai pas quatre bras!_

_**Kaizokou Emerald Hime**__: C'est marrant, j'étais sûre que tu avais déjà commenté…bah, c'est pas grave. Merci de le faire maintenant alors! Ah! Durandal! Vouons-lui un culte! Une petite verveine-citron? Moi aussi j'aime bien avoir une idée générale avant de commenter, donc je ne t'en veux absolument pas, mon p'tit sucre. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, et merci pour tes encouragements! Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! TAT''''_

_**Ulqui's girl**__ : T'es pas un peu méchante avec cette pauvre Loriane, toi? (et un peu fan de Bleach, par la même occasion?) Et, non, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de scène de ce genre à prévoir…'''''' Mais arrêtez de traiter ma prof de tous les noms! _

_**Annubseth**__ : C'est-à-dire que j'ai été à fond sur l'Egypte Antique pendant mon enfance, du coup je connais bien les dieux, et j'ai vite reconnu ton pseudo, du coup. Ah~ je me sens moins seule… J'ai bien envie de lire ton roman… Et tu sauras qui est le complice en même temps que tout le monde, na!_

_**Vh132**__ : Un guest qui commente à chaque chapitre, c'est la première fois que je le vis…Merci! Héhé! Le suspens et les écrivains, ça fait un! Je trouve ça marrant, moi… Contente que tu ais aimé ^^. Quant à Harry et Tom, beeeeen, bonne lecture hein! Et non, ma prof n'est pas très engageante…Beuh._

_**Marie (guest)**__ : Que veux-tu, le suspens et les auteurs, c'est une grande histoire d'amouuuuur! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_**Lamesis **__:Je suis une sadique et je l'assume. Ce que j'assume un peu moins, c'est mon incapacité à créer un méchant sérieux… Merci d'être passée!_

_**Précédemment :**__ Harry est piégé en 1942 sous la forme d'un fantôme et se rapproche de Tom Jedusor pour le forcer à changer. En entendant Tom discuter avec Slughorn au sujet des Horcruxes, il réalise qu'il ne peut plus rien faire pour son ami et décide de le tuer à la fin de leur enquête. C'est alors qu'il reçoit un courrier. Báthory menace de tuer Loriane et Angélique! Harry se rend donc chez la serial killer qui lui révèle pourquoi il n'est pas comme les autres fantômes et l'attaque par derrière au moment où il tente de sortir! Avant de tomber, Harry se rend compte qu'il a besoin de Tom, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…_

_**Previously :**__**And for my favorite Brasilian!**_

_Tom and Harry discover Báthory's real identity: she's Elizabeth Báthory, the serial-killer countess who murdered hundreds of women to stay young. They have no proof of that, so they cannot do anything to stop her activities. Another ghost disappear, Tom and Harry continue their investigation and discover that bathory doesn't work alone; she has an accomplice._

_On the other hand, Tom discuss with Slughorn about the Horcruxes and Harry hears it…He is angry and desperate. He go and see the Bloody Baron and falls asleep after a moment! But the ghosts cannot sleep, usually…_

_In the next morning, he meets Rebecca Trelawney, who tells him the prophecy about Voldemort and himself. Then he receives a message from Báthory and go away._

_Tom reads the message. Angélique and Loriane were kidnapped by Báthory, and Harry wants to save them on his own!_

_Discussing with Báthory, Harry learns the truth about his condition: he isn't a ghost, he is a part of his own soul, and that's why Báthory wanna turn him in energy to stay young longer. _

**Chapitre 10 : Problèmes de peau (qui ça, moi?!)**

Tom dévalait les escaliers comme un possédé, ignorant superbement les regards étonnés de ses camarades de classe. À vrai dire, il avait tellement peur qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Harry était en danger, et cette seule idée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il en était venu à se dire qu'en fin de compte, Harry n'était pas qu'un sous-fifre, et encore moins un ami.

Il était plus que ça, bien plus. Ce lien qu'il avait ressenti entre eux et qui l'avait poussé à se confier au fantôme s'était raffermi au fil du temps passé ensemble. C'était l'impression qu'il avait en tout cas.

Leur enquête, bien que parfois dangereuse et décousue, avait été une des plus intéressantes périodes de sa vie. Se disputer avec Harry avait été la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais faite. Se confier à Harry, la chose la plus sentimentale. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu toute son adolescence en l'espace de deux mois. Rencontrer un fantôme n'avait jamais été aussi…vivifiant.

Par contre, si ledit fantôme mettait sa vie en danger, alors là, ça n'allait plus!

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Allongé sur le ventre dans le bureau de Báthory, Harry avait cessé de bouger depuis un bon moment. La douleur dans son dos n'était pas pire que celle du sort Doloris, mais elle demeurait plus longtemps et le rongeait comme de l'acide. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui ou du temps qui passait, mais il voyait très bien la prof lui tourner autour, sa longue robe sombre voletant autour de ses chevilles.

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Báthory le lui avait dit alors qu'il commençait à agoniser. Personne ne savait où il était…

C'est bête, il ne pourrait jamais dire à Tom ce qui l'attendait s'il continuait sur cette voie…

Harry, terrassé par la douleur, finit par baisser les armes et se laisser aller. Alors que ses paupières se fermaient, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un courant d'air glacial le fit frissonner. La cape noire et verte de Tom flottait autour de lui comme des ailes de chauve-souris, à croire que sa colère matérialisait une bourrasque perpétuelle autour de lui.

-Harry! Hurla le Serpentard.

-Tu es …venu…? Balbutia Harry avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon.

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Tom lâcha Harry du regard pour se concentrer sur son adversaire. Dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme. Le pauvre Gryffondor était dans un si sale état…! Báthory allait le payer de sa vie!

-Tu vas souffrir…murmura Tom d'une voix menaçante.

-Est-ce bien une façon de parler à son professeur? Rétorqua la tueuse. Et tu oublies que j'ai toujours des otages…

-Je n'en ai que faire, de ces filles.

-Mais Harry s'en soucie, lui. Tu crois qu'il te pardonnera si tu laisses ses amies mourir?

Tom ne répondit pas. Il lança un informulé que la sorcière n'eut aucun mal à parer.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Le nargua la comtesse.

Le Serpentard jeta les sorts les plus noirs qu'il connaissait sans s'arrêter et jura tout haut en voyant le résultat médiocre.

-Tsss…tu aurais dû écouter mes cours plus attentivement!

La serial killer contre-attaqua e, malgré son bouclier, Tom sentit sa peau le brûler. Il transforma sa protection en serpent enflammé qui fonça sur la prof, mais celle-ci l'éteignit d'un mouvement négligeant du poignet. Aussitôt, le jeune homme prononça une formule trouvée dans un livre si malfaisant que même lui en avait eu la nausée et roula au sol pour se protéger des éclats de verre projetés dans toute la pièce à cause du souffle du sort. Blessée au bras, la criminelle continuait de rire.

-Un peu mieux!

Les maléfices continuèrent de pleuvoir pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Tom crut mourir à plusieurs reprises. Le mobilier et les fenêtres étaient en morceaux, mais les deux combattants se faisaient toujours face, bien que couverts de blessures et de poussière.

Ils marquèrent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle et sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble quand Peeves apparut dans la pièce pour fondre sur la jeune femme et tenter de la posséder. Báthory esquiva et ricana.

-Tu crois que tu peux me vaincre ainsi? Je n'ai aucune raison de craindre un pauvre crétin de fantôme! Tu es le prochain sur ma liste!

Peeves, pour une fois silencieux, se figea soudain et disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Tom apprécia cette tentative à sa juste valeur et reprit le combat pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Chaque seconde tuait Harry, même s'il savait parfaitement que quoi qu'il fasse, son ami était condamné, car le sang de licorne don Báthory l'avait aspergé allait drainer toutes ses forces et qu'il finit-rait par disparaitre pour de bon. Et ça le mettait hors de lui.

C'est alors qu'un puissant cri ébranla les murs de pierre et qu'un flot d'esprits argentés en colère surgit dans la pièce, se jeta sur la prof et se superposa un instant à elle.

Le visage de Báthory refléta son impuissance, mais elle ne put empêcher son corps de se diriger vers le bord de la fenêtre, sur lequel elle se percha bien involontairement, tous les fantômes de Poudlard la contraignant à obéir.

Tom la regarda tomber du haut de la tour sans l'ombre d'un remord.

-Adieu, Ersébeth Báthory, comtesse Dracula, souffla-t-il, exténué.

Un sifflement retentit derrière lui et il se retourna.

-He ben, il vaut mieux ne pas les énerver, ceux-là!

-… Angélique?

La jolie brune lui faisait bel et bien face, se délectant visiblement de son aspect débraillé. Elle tenait Loriane ligotée par le bras, une baguette pointée sur la gorge de sa prétendue meilleure amie. La blonde semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Non, tu n'es pas Angélique. Qui es-tu? Le complice de cette horrible bonne femme?

-Oui, je le crains. Mais vu qu'elle est morte, je n'ai plus qu'à récupérer ce qui reste du petit pour moi-même… répondit la brune avec un léger sourire.

Les traits de son visage se déformèrent brusquement, lui donnant l'apparence d'un nain difforme.

-Mon nom est Ficzkó, enchanté.

-Je connais ce nom, fit Tom. Tu es celui qui a convaincu Báthory de tuer tous ces gens, il y a trois cents ans. Tout est de ta faute…!

-En effet, je ne m'en cache pas. C'est moi qui ai trouvé l'alternative des fantômes. J'ai quand-même failli mourir à cause de ses crimes!

-Cela n'aurait été que justice, tu es responsable de tous nos malheurs, répliqua calmement Tom. J'imagine que tu t'es déguisé en fille depuis le début de l'année…?

-C'est juste. Ça a été ennuyeux, mais j'avoue que ce fut bien utile. Au départ, j'étais juste là pour vérifier le terrain avant l'arrivée de la patronne, mais un certain petit fantôme m'est tombé entre les bras, il aurait été dommage de ne pas me servir de lui…

-Raclure…! Tu nous as embobinés depuis le début!

-…Et je me suis fait passer pour un otage, oui. J'ai bien ri quand j'ai vu la tête du gamin. Ses yeux ont failli sortir de leurs orbites…et puis Ersébeth lui a jeté du sang de licorne dans le dos…le pauvre.

Le nain évita le sort de Tom avec une facilité déconcertante sans toutefois lâcher Loriane, qui avait commencé à pleurer. Au moins, elle, c'était une vraie fille, songe Tom. Seule une fille chialerait dans une telle situation.

-C'est moi aussi qui ai ensorcelé cette chère petite idiote pour tout savoir sur Harry, quoi qu'ait pu en dire la comtesse, continua le nain comme si de rien n'était. Figure-toi qu'elle est amoureuse de ton cher ami !

Tom faillit lâcher sa baguette sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis il se reprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à réagir comme ça? Il n'était quand-même pas jaloux?! De toute façon, Harry étant un fantôme sur le point de disparaitre, ce genre de chose était complètement hors propos.

-Monstre… Enfin, il n'empêche que j'ai une question à te poser.

Le sourire du criminel s'agrandit.

-Je t'écoute?

-Ça fait quoi d'avoir ses règles?

La mâchoire du nain se décrocha et Tom en profita pour lancer un puissant sort noir qui frappa l'ennemi de plein fouet mais ne fit que le blesser. Car Tom ne cherchait plus à sauver qui que ce soit, sinon Harry.

Il voulait tuer.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait son ami bouger légèrement sur le sol. Tom s'efforça de ne pas attirer l'attention de Ficzkó sur lui, histoire qu'il ne prenne pas le fantôme en otage ou le blesse carrément.

Le jeune homme continua d'attaquer sans relâche malgré sa fatigue et en essayant de ne pas atteindre "malencontreusement" Loriane, ce qui aurait été dommage pour la sal…heu, la pauvre fille.

Enfin, les dommages collatéraux, ça arrive, pas vrai?

Alors que Tom se perdait dans ses pensées vengeresses, le nain cessa tout à coup de bouger, comme si un filet invisible venait de lui tomber dessus. Le jeune homme n'eut pas à chercher longtemps l'identité du coupable ; Harry laissa retomber son bras avec une plainte sourde qui lui fendit le cœur.

Tom profita donc lâchement de la diversion et stupefixia son ennemi sans que ce dernier puisse se défendre. Loriane se dégagea de l'emprise de son ravisseur et jeta un regard angoissé à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui, pour l'instant, se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

-Va chercher Dumbledore, qu'il s'occupe de tout ce bordel, lui ordonna Tom avec délectation.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence et quitta le bureau démoli.

Alors seulement, Tom s'accroupit auprès de son ami pour s'enquérir de son état de santé. Le fantôme n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. On voyait qu'il se battait pour survivre, mais son regard fiévreux en disait long sur la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Le sang de licorne était comme un acide pour les fantômes : il leur arrachait toutes leurs forces et les dissolvait comme une pierre de sucre dans une tasse de thé. Tout le dos du jeune homme était atteint, ainsi qu'une de ses jambes. Tom essaya des formules de soins, en vain.

-On…les a eus? Demanda Harry avec effort.

-Oui, il ne feront plus de mal à personne. Mais toi, Harry? Comment te sens-tu?

-J'ai connu pire, la douleur a presque disparu.

-Menteur, sourit Tom. Tu n'avoueras donc jamais ce que tu ressens?

-Je peux dire la même chose de toi. Comment se fait-il que les fantômes…?

-…Ont attaqué Báthory? Termina le futur serial killer. C'est simple, Peeves était au courant de l'identité de notre tueur. Et confier un secret à Peeves n'est pas une bonne idée. Je l'ai croisé en volant à ton secours. À ce propos, j'ai payé ma dette en nous débarrassant de ces deux larves et en sauvant Loriane!

Harry ne répondit pas et grimaça à la place.

-Je…je crois que c'est la fin pour moi…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise! Dumbledore est en chemin, il pourra arranger ça!

-La magie ne…fonctionne pas sur moi… tu sais bien… C'est bête, il y a…une chose que j'aurais aimé te dire avant…

-Laquelle? Demanda Tom avec espoir malgré la situation.

Harry hésita un instant. Qu'avait-il donc de si important à lui dire?!

-Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais, avant de mourir, pas vrai?

-Oui !

-Bon. Autant commencer par le début alors… Là d'où je viens, au moment où je suis né, un mage noir terrorisait tout le pays…depuis une vingtaine d'années. C'est alors que quelqu'un a prononcé une prophétie sur un enfant capable de le vaincre. Le mage noir eut donc peur de perdre son pouvoir et décida de couper le mal à la racine. C'est pourquoi il tua mes parents et tenta de s'en prendre à moi, mais le sort rebondit sur lui et il disparut pendant près de treize ans.

-Comment cela se fait-il? S'étonna le Serpentard.

-Personne ne le sait…

-Et ensuite?

-J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la famille de ma tante, une famille de moldus qui me cacha qui j'étais. Un jour, j'ai quand-même fini par l'apprendre et je suis allé à Poudlard pour faire mes études. Quatre ans plus tard, le mage noir est revenu, plus puissant que jamais, et il a recommencé à mettre la main sur le pays. Il a massacré des centaines de personnes innocentes. Mais il n'oubliait pas la prophétie ; il chercha à me tuer à plusieurs reprises. Et il a fini par réussir…

-C'est une drôle d'histoire, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de tels événements… commenta Tom.

-C'est normal, ces faits ne se sont pas encore produits.

-Comment…?

-Je suis mort en 1998, le 2 mai pour être précis.

Effaré, ne sachant plus quoi penser, Tom resta bouche bée pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Quand je suis mort, je me suis retrouvé dans un espace blanc où je pensais retrouver tous ceux que j'aimais, mais on m'a ramené ici en me disant de me débrouiller pour que cet homme n'apparaisse jamais.

La gorge sèche, Tom hocha la tête et l'invita à poursuivre.

-…Cet homme…il se faisait appeler par un surnom…Lord Voldemort.

Un long silence s'installa au cours duquel Tom eut l'impression de tomber dans un ravin infranchissable et glacial. Comment pouvait-il…? Était-ce un hasard, que cet homme porte le pseudo qu'il s'était choisi? Non, rien n'est dû au hasard… Il _était_ cet homme… Il allait tuer tous ceux qu'Harry aimait, jusqu'à assassiner Harry lui-même…

Mais non! C'était impossible! Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Harry! Il était un des rares êtres humains qu'il appréciait! Non, en fait, il était le seul.

-Je…Je n'aurais jamais fait ça! Se défendit-il un peu trop faiblement.

-Non seulement tu l'as fait, mais tu as aimé ça.

-Impossible! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal!

-Maintenant, peut-être pas, admit le fantôme. Mais dans cinquante ans? Si je menaçais le pouvoir que tu as si durement atteint? Je suis venu ici pour empêcher Voldemort d'exister, mais j'ai échoué. Tu n'éprouves rien pour personne, tu n'as aucun scrupule à te servir des gens ou à tuer, tu cherches déjà le pouvoir et l'immortalité… Je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

Mais si! Il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui! Il lui avais fait ressentir le goût de vivre! Il l'avait accompagné tout ce temps! Il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, ce que personne d'autre n'aurait fait! Pour toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore, Tom se sentait changé depuis l'arrivée de Harry! Il avait même essayé de ne pas blesser Loriane! Il se souvenait même de son nom!

-Tu as fait pour moi bien plus que tu l'imagines, murmura le jeune homme.

-Mais est-ce que ces choses t'empêcheront de devenir Voldemort? Demanda Harry avant de fermer les yeux.

-Harry? Harry! Réveille-toi!

Effrayé, Tom se servit de sa cape pour tenter d'éponger le sang de licorne qui maculait le spectre, mais il était trop tard et il passait trop souvent au travers de son ami. Enfin, si ce dernier le considérait vraiment comme son ami. Personne ne voudrait d'un tueur comme ami…

Désespéré, le Serpentard finit par laisser poser ses deux mains là où devait se trouver le cœur du Gryffondor, s'il avait été solide. Puis il s'autorisa un petite crise de larmes. Où était donc Dumbledore?! Le jeune homme se lamenta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il songeait déjà à une théorie lui permettant de sauver la vie d'Harry en ne le tuant pas dans le futur, quand il remarqua une chose étrange. Il essuya donc le rideau de larmes qui obscurcissaient son champ de vision et regarda de plus près le phénomène qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Sous les doigts du Préfet, Harry reprenait des couleurs! Et pas de pâlichonnes teintes floues et brouillées… Non, le jeune homme reprenait de la consistance! Comme la fois où il avait attrapé le poignet de Tom pour le sauver de sa chute!

Comme frappé par la foudre, le ténébreux sursauta et s'empressa de presser ses mains partout où il le pouvait, même si le processus s'étendait déjà sur toute la cage thoracique de son ami. En moins d'une minute, le petit spectre moribond s'était transformé en un jeune homme pâle et ébouriffé, mais vivant! Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, et, même si une fine transpiration couvrait son front, il avait déjà l'air mieux. Le sang de licorne s'écoula sans un bruit sur le sol, encore gorgé d'une partie du pouvoir d'Harry. Mais Tom n'en avait que faire. Il remua doucement l'épaule du griffon, qui papillonna un instant avant de revenir tout à fait à lui. Interloqué, il se redressa et contempla sa propre personne.

-C'est…dingue! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste posé les mains sur toi, et voilà…

-Je suis vivant! Hurla Harry en improvisant une petite danse de la victoire sous le regard éberlué de son sauveur.

-Oui, mais il reste un problème.

-Lequel?

-Comment comptes-tu expliquer ce qui t'arrive aux professeurs?

-Heuuuuu… miracle?

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-…

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi.

-Hein?

-Tu pourrais venir dormir dans ma chambre, je loge seul.

-Mouais, mais bon.

-Range tes à priori sur le côté et dépêche-toi de choisir, Dumbledore va arriver!

-Bon, d'accord! Mais comment je vais faire pour… ah!

D'un bond, le garçon aux yeux verts se leva et partit fouiller dans les tiroirs encore intacts de Báthory. Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa une exclamation victorieuse et brandit un genre de drap luisant comme de l'eau.

-C'est…?

-Une Cape d'Invisibilité! Fanfaronna Harry. Je vais l'utiliser pour sortir d'ici sans qu'on me voie. Mais…?!

L'ex fantôme déplia sa trouvaille et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, mettant pendant un instant en évidence un dessin d'œil dans un triangle qui ornait un côté de la précieuse étoffe. Brusquement, Harry fronça les sourcils et rougit de fureur.

-Quelle…! Oh, si elle n'était pas morte, je l'aurait volontiers achevée, cette sale truie! Elle a volé la Cape des Potter! Il y a bien un Potter à l'école en ce moment, non?

-Heu, oui, Charlus, mais…?

-Il faut qu'on la lui donne!

-OK, tout ce que tu veux, mais…ET SI ON SORTAIT D'ICI AVANT?!

-Heu, j'imagine que tu as raison.

Le voyageur temporel se dissimula sous sa cape et sortit du bureau à la suite du Préfet, qui le conduisit en sûreté dans sa chambre particulière.

-Reste ici et ne fais pas de bruit, ordonna Tom.

-Oui, maman, ironisa Harry.

Décidément, il avait récupéré son humour pourri en retrouvant son corps!

Tom repartit dans le bureau et raconta à Dumbledore tout ce qui s'était passé à cet endroit, en mentionnant bien qu'Harry avait fini par disparaitre lui aussi. Le professeur eut l'air sincèrement navré et alla expliquer la situation à son directeur, qui soupira et écrivit une annonce pour la Gazette du Sorcier pour trouver un prof de DCFM ainsi qu'une lettre pour Azkaban, dont les émissaires virent chercher le nain en début d'après-midi.

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, y soigna ses blessures et y passa la journée avec Harry, tentant de comprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé au garçon. Le soir venu, il lui apporta un repas et lui prêta un pyjama. Considérant que son invité était convalescent, il lui laissa son lit et s'installa sur le divan. Encore heureux qu'il était Préfet-En-Chef!

Harry se retourna longtemps avant de dormir, si bien qu'il succomba au sommeil bien avant que son ami ait cessé de bouger.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Harry sortit de son sommeil léger et entendit la respiration paisible de son colocataire, preuve que ce dernier ronflait déjà. Il se redressa et dévisagea son ennemi grâce aux rayons de la Lune qui s'infiltraient à travers les rideaux vert émeraude. De sous le drap, il sortit le couteau qui lui avait servi à manger et s'approcha sans bruit de Tom.

Tuer quelqu'un lui faisait horreur, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Qui savait ce que ferait Tom dans le futur? Même si en connaissance de cause il se refusait à tuer Harry, il causerait peut-être de nombreuses morts! Il n'était sûr de rien et s'était promis de se débarrasser de cette menace une fois leur enquête terminée. Mais assassiner quelqu'un alors qu'il dormait…N'était-ce pas une méthode barbare? Non, quelle que soit la façon, tuer était barbare, alors autant ne pas se tourmenter pour ça.

Allez, Harry, tu vas sauver des centaines de vies…!

Il leva le couteau et le pointa vers la jugulaire de Tom, qui ne broncha pas.

Harry abaissa l'arme, puis le remonta, indécis. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas…

-Fais-le, fit soudain la voix rauque de Tom, faisant sursauter l'assaillant.

-Je…je ne peux pas.

-Je le mérite.

-Non! Tout ce dont je t'ai accusé tout à l'heure n'est même pas encore arrivé!

-Tu dois quand-même savoir que j'ai tué quatre personnes et envoyé une autre en prison.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi?

-Si ça peut sauver des vies et te permettre de trouver la paix, pourquoi pas?! S'emporta le Serpentard.

-Tu crois que je serai en paix après t'avoir tué? Ça me dégoûte!

Tom s'empara du couteau et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Puis il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Tu es trop gentil… Moi, à ta place, je n'aurais pas hésité.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, déclara Harry. Tu es un assassin, je suis celui qui doit te vaincre. C'est simple à comprendre, mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Si tu étais intelligent, tu te débarrasserais de moi. De toute façon, je suis déjà mort une fois.

-Oui, grâce à moi! S'énerva Tom. Mais ça, c'était dans une autre version de l'Histoire. En sachant qui tu es, jamais je ne te ferais de mal !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! On ne peut pas prédire le futur! Je suis mort, quoi que tu fasses. Je ne crois pas que je reviendrai vivant et à mon époque par l'opération du Saint-Esprit! Je ne crois pas aux miracles!

-Mais alors…tu voulait en finir avec moi en croyant que ça ne changerait rien pour toi?! Tu es vraiment…

-Idiot? Ouais, je le suis! Je suis un sale…!

-J'allais dire courageux, mais bon… sourit Tom.

L'ex-fantôme rougit furieusement.

-T-Tu joues à quoi, là!?

Tom sourit et d'un coup, sans prévenir, l'embrassa.

Si son premier mouvement fut de reculer légèrement, Harry ne tarda pas à se laisser faire. Alors toute cette frustration à l'égard de son futur pire ennemi, c'était ça? Du désir pour le beau et mystérieux Préfet? Même en gardant à l'esprit qu'il deviendrait un monstre en grandissant?

Le cœur a ses raisons, et Harry aurait bien voulu les connaitre.

Il profita jusqu'au bout du goût sucré et de la douceur des lèvres de Tom, puis il poussa une plainte quand il se sentit repoussé par leur propriétaire. Ce dernier l'admira en silence, puis se pencha sur lui.

-Harry…

-Hmmm?

-Je t'aime.

-Q…?

-Ne me force pas à répéter. Mais je t'aime, et en fin de compte, je veux bien le répéter encore une fois.

-M-Mais…!

-Non, je n'aime pas les filles. Elles sont énervantes et elles piaillent pour un rien. Les garçons non plus ne m'intéressaient pas, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

-Tu-Tu m'aimes vraiment? Pour de vrai?

-Oui, s'amusa Tom. C'est bizarre à dire, mais oui, je suis dingue de toi. Je serais prêt à aller en Enfer pour sauver ton âme, s'il le fallait. Donc, oui, je crois que je t'aime.

Harry rougit encore plus qu'avant.

-Heu, heu…moi…enfin…je pense qu'en fait…rooooh!

Le garçon se pencha à son tour et captura la bouche de son prétendant avec la force d'un…bah, d'un lion.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, trouva-t-il enfin le courage de dire.

Ils se sourirent, quoiqu'un peu timidement dans le cas du plus inexpérimenté (je vous laisse deviner qui), et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Puis ils discutèrent de leur avenir jusqu'à…très…longtemps.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Tom hurla.

-Harry! Ta main!

Les doigts du jeune homme disparaissaient pour de bon, sans plus passer par la case fantôme! Le phénomène s'étendit jusqu'à tous ses membres pour atteindre son torse. Il tenait en l'air comme s'il s'était fait un pagne avec une Cape d'Invisibilité et ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça, juste soucieux.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je retrouve mes parents…

-Mais Harry! Tous ses projets que nous avions! C'était des mensonges?

-Non. J'aurais vraiment aimé les concrétiser, mais le temps joue contre nous. Je ne suis pas dans mon époque ici. Et de l'autre côté je suis mort. Je crains ne plus avoir le choix, cette fois.

Tom tenta de le toucher, de le retenir, mais ses doigts passaient déjà au travers.

-N'oublie pas de rendre la cape à Charlus, s'il te plait. Et dis au revoir de ma part aux fantômes. Peeves, Helena, Nick… Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises, d'accord?

-Bordel, Harry, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais pleurer aujourd'hui! Rétorqua Tom en écrasant sauvagement ce qui dégoulinait le long de ses joues.

-Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus, déclara Harry avec un drôle de petit sourire.

-Arrête, on croirait entendre Dumbledore…!

-Ben justement…

Seule la tête d'Harry était encore visible.

-Harry! On se reverra!

-Bien sûr! Un jour, on se retrouvera!

Puis il s'effaça entièrement et Tom se retrouva seul dans une chambre qu'il commençait déjà à détester…

_À suivre…_

_Ahala, quelle fin de chapitre! _

_Désolée du retard, mais comme je l'avais prédit, j'ai beaucoup de boulot et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de tout écrire rapidement. Je ne suis pas Superman, si vous avez des plaintes, je vous passe l'adresse-mail de mon père, merci à lui et bonjour chez vous._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu comme d'habitude! (alias la fille qui ne doute de rien!)_

_J'avoue que ça a été long et dur à écrire, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe que des trucs magiques là-dedans! Beuh… En plus, ça fait trop de guimauve pour mes pauvres yeux…_

_Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, on approche fameusement de la fin. Je dirais même qu'il reste un épilogue qui devrait tout de même être assez long…mais je n'en dis pas plus! XD_

_Un petit commentaire pour me signifier votre haine?_

_**For my bresilian reader:**_

_Tom saved Harry's life by fighting against Báthory and her accomplice : Angélique (who is actually the dwarf Ficzkó. (He did cosplay XD)_

_But Harry is gonna die. Tom realizes his feelings for Harry and his friend became solid! So he's safe!_

_The Boy Who Lived take the Invisibility Cloak (which is the Family Potter's one) and dissimulates himself to go to Tom's room. He sleeps inside with Tom, but tried to kill him with a knife. Tom tells him his feelings. They kiss each other (wouhou!) and at Midnight, Harry disappears in front of the desperate Tom…_


	12. Epilogue

_Bonjour! Si tout va bien, aujourd'hui, jour de sortie de ce dernier chapitre, on est le 22 décembre, c'est-à-dire le jour de mon anniversaire de fanfikeuse! Quelle émotion! J'en aurais vu, des choses, pendant cette année! 20 histoires, c'est pas rien! Merci à tous mes lecteurs, vous m'avez soutenue comme personne auparavant! Et si j'ai du retard, beeeeen, ce petit message aura moins d'impact. Dans tous les cas, faites péter le champommy!_

_Ceci sera mon dernier chapitre (j'en ai les larmes aux yeux). Je voudrais donc dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie tout au long de ce looooong périple, ont ri à mes blagues pourries, ajouté cette histoire à leurs favs, comme les récemment arrivées __**Little Cookies**__, __**LN la-seule-l'unique **__, __**Petite Emeraude**__, __**Nalya**__, __**Yeeeah**____et __**Cycina**__,____à tous ceux qui m'ont crié dessus pour avoir la suite, se sont pris au jeu du "bordel, qui est donc cette Báthory?!", et d'autres choses encore. C'est grâce à vous tous que cette fic existe, alors je crois qu'elle vous doit un grand merci! Grâce à vous, j'ai battu mon record de reviews, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça. J'espère battre le nouveau avec une prochaine fic, et pourquoi pas atteindre les 100 commentaires? Enfin, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…_

_Et comme on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, je passe un petit coucou à :_

_**Sorciere6174**__ : Héhé, mais ce n'est pas encore fini! (La preuve, tu lis le dernier chapitre en ce moment-même) Je suis super contente que la fin du chapitre précédent t'ait plu! Merci pour tout!_

_**Samelfique (guest)**__ : Pauvre toi…comme tu as dû souffrir… Et comme j'ai souffert de l'oreille à cause de ton cri hystérique! Enfin, je l'ai apprécié à sa juste valeur...Merci de me lire! ^^_

_**C Elise **__: Toujours aussi claire et concise XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour avoir laissé tes commentaires! J'espère que cette fin te plaira!_

_**Vh132**__ : ça, c'est un cri du cœur! Je vais te dire un truc. Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'aurais jamais mis "drame", sinon tout le monde aurait compris qu'il y a des morts. Ensuite, je dirais qu'il y a toujours un soupçon d'espoir, quelque part. Il suffit de chercher… Heu, évite de pleurer et tente d'y survivre, ok? Voilà la fin, alors sèche tes larmes! Merci de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'ici!_

_**Shadow lulu**__ : Tu veux que je te dise? Tu n'as pas totalement tort! De plus, j'aime beaucoup les longs commentaires! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Merci pour tout! ^^_

_**Julia13verseau : **__Heu, wow, j'ai eu beaucoup de messages bizarres, mais en un an, c'est la première fois qu'on me menace de mort! Enfin, je crois que je m'attendais un peu à cette réaction en écrivant ça…Tu ne vas pas me tuer, hein?! :o Merci pour tous tes commentaires, ils ont éclairé mes journées!_

_**Ankana87 (guest)**__ : Ouiii! Quelqu'un qui comprend mon délire! Enfin! Je commençais à me sentir seule. Merci de commenter, et bonne lecture à toi, chère amie!_

_**Lamesis :**__ L'e-mail de mon père parce que c'est lui qui m'a faite. Il n'avait qu'à être Superman! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?! C'est pas encore fini! Il reste un épilogue à lire, bande de feignasses! Et, oui, j'avoue que c'était du rapide, je suis une calamité dans le domaine des sentiments, tout ça… Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais tout lu jusqu'au bout, et que tu ais aimé mon idée de départ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à ton goût!_

_**Anubseth **__: J'ai dit ça, moi? (auréole) Bon, j'avoue que j'ai oublié ce que j'ai dit avec les vacances, mais bon. Normalement, ce chapitre devra être sorti pour le 22 décembre pour mon premier anniversaire de fanfikeuse. Donc voilà. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas .^^ Bonne lectuuure!_

_**Yeeeah **__: J'adore ton pseudo. Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Bon, sinon, retour aux fondamentaux. Merci beaucoup de me lire, d'aimer cette fic et de commenter! Ceux qui le font deviennent automatiquement mes amis! Na! Yeeeah!_

**Épilogue : Joyeux anniversaire**

Une intense lumière blanche empêchait Harry de voir Tom, puis le reste de la pièce disparut à son tour. Le jeune homme se sentit comme arraché à la chambre particulière et traversa tous les étages de Poudlard pour finalement atteindre le ciel étoilé.

Un crochet invisible l'attrapa par le nombril, comme quand il utilisait un Portoloin. Puis tout redevint blanc.

-Bon, ça y est, c'est fini ? s'énerva-t-il en reconnaissant les lieux.

C'était l'Autre Côté, là où ses parents l'attendaient.

-Bon travail, Harry Potter, fit la voix étrange qu'il avait déjà entendue lors de son deuxième séjour aux portes de la Mort.

-Comment ça ? Je croyais que j'avais raté !

La voix désincarnée se tut un instant, puis reprit :

-Tu verras bien par toi-même…

La dernière syllabe n'était pas achevée que le sol se déroba sous les pieds du jeune sorcier. Et le renvoya dans le monde normal, dans la nuit la plus noire qu'il eut jamais vue. C'est alors que le crochet le tira vers le bas, vers le corps inerte d'un garçon malingre aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés. Harry se fondit dans sa propre personne et entendit l'effroyable cri que poussa Voldemort, qui tournait autour de son cadavre à grandes enjambées.

Puis le décor disparut de son champ de vision et Harry reprit son voyage dans son corps immatériel, entouré d'un tunnel de couleurs si chatoyantes qu'elles lui donnaient mal à la tête. Certaines images lui apparaissaient plus nettement que d'autres.

(écouter "_Freedom Fighters_" de Two steps from Hell)

Le cambriolage de Gringotts, le médaillon sur le lac gelé, l'interruption lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, la mort de Dumbledore, la caverne hantée par les inferi, le duel de Voldemort et Dumbledore, la mort de Sirius, le cimetière de Little Angleton, les sirènes, les dragons, la douleur de sa cicatrice, son nom dans la Coupe, la fuite de Pettigrow, Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets, Tom Jedusor sous sa forme de souvenir, le Basilic, Nick statufié, Quirrel avec ses deux visages, le Miroir du Risèd, l'arrivée d'Hagrid dans la petite cabane des Dursley, dix ans d'humiliations chez sa famille d'accueil, et enfin le pire de tous, le rayon vert qui lui avait pris ses parents.

Harry avait vu toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Brusquement, le tunnel disparut et Harry se retrouva encore une fois dans le monde normal. La seule différence avec les fois précédentes, c'était la présence d'un beau soleil qui le réchauffait agréablement. Bizarre, quand on considérait qu'il n'avait plus de corps…

Il voleta jusqu'à un village peuplé de personnes vêtues de capes foncées et de chapeaux pointus louvoyant entre de jolies maisons à colombages. Il obliqua sans savoir pourquoi vers un toit rouge et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une grosse moto noire garée devant la façade avant de s'enfoncer entre les tuiles et la charpente.

Puis il se laissa tomber dans un corps assis à une table et y resta pour de bon.

_Xxxxxxxxx_

-Vas-y, Harry, souffle tes bougies !

Le jeune homme, abasourdi par son expérience décoiffante, demeura un instant sans rien dire.

La bouche bée, il leva les yeux et dévisagea les gens qui l'entouraient. Une jolie femme rousse aux extraordinaires yeux verts lui souriait tandis qu'un grand homme brun avec des lunettes rigolait franchement à une blague d'un autre pourvu, lui, de cheveux plus longs. D'autres personnes s'entassaient à l'arrière et tentaient de l'apercevoir. Parmi eux se trouvaient une jeune femme à l'épaisse chevelure marron et un rouquin qui s'empiffrait de petits fours.

Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait l'entouraient en souriant paisiblement comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existé.

Et ses parents…et Sirius, Remus, et même Rogue se trouvaient parmi eux !

Il rêvait ou quoi ?

Peu à peu, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas lui revenaient.

Des Noël, des anniversaires, des rentrées scolaires…toutes en compagnie des êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers.

-Qu'est-ce que…? commença-t-il avant de baisser brusquement la tête, un peu comme s'il allait se sentir mal.

-Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lily en se penchant vers lui, soucieuse.

-Heu, oui…je crois. Il faut que je sorte.

-Je viens avec t…fit Hermione avant d'être interrompue par une voix calme et familière.

-Je m'en occupe. Tu viens, Harry ?

Là, le jeune sorcier crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

Devant lui, droit, fier mais détendu se tenait Tom avec à peine quelques années de plus !

Le Serpentard l'attrapa par la main et l'escorta jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Harry pour retrouver sa voix.

-T-Tom ? Mais…comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?!

-Du calme, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pour cela il faut commencer par le début.

Tom le fit asseoir sur un petit banc en pierre qu'Harry se rappelait avoir transformé en cheval à bascules alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans.

-Quand tu as disparu, en 1942, il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Puis j'ai réfléchi, et je crois que j'ai saisi le truc. Seule ton âme a voyagé dans le temps, ton corps était resté sous sa forme de cadavre en 1998, dans la Forêt Interdite. Donc, tu es retourné en arrière, tu m'as fait changer, et tu es revenu ici, le jour de ton anniversaire. J'étais sûr que le Harry que j'ai connu allait revenir un jour dans son corps, c'est pourquoi je suis resté auprès de ta famille pendant dix-huit ans dans l'espoir d'être là le jour où tu serais de retour. Et ce jour est arrivé.

-Mais pourquoi…suis-je toujours en vie ?

-C'est simple, sourit Tom, je ne t'ai pas tué ce fameux jour, tout comme je n'ai pas tué tes parents. En fait, malgré ma haine des moldus, je ne suis jamais devenu Voldemort. Il a signé son arrêt de mort en te tuant dans ce temps parallèle.

-…J'y comprends rien.

Tom se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu as changé le passé, et donc le futur a changé. En fait, rien que le fait de retourner en 1942 a changé ton avenir, mais seul toi t'en est rendu compte, vu que tu es le seul à avoir vécu ces deux temps. Tu as vécu la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, mais aussi la petite vie calme avec ta famille.

-…

-Comment dire…regarde cette branche.

Obéissant, Harry se concentra sur le bout de bois en forme le lance-pierre que lui montrait son ami.

-Le bout de droite représente le passé où la guerre s'est déclenchée, où Voldemort a tué des tas de gens pour devenir le maitre du monde ou quelque chose dans le même style. Au bout de ce bout de bois, tu es mort et es revenu en arrière jusqu'à la fourche. Là, tu as choisi de me sauver, et ainsi, tu as créé une alternative pour le futur, le bout de gauche. Celui-ci est en fait le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons en cet instant, celui où Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Tu comprends ?

-En gros, j'ai fait passer le monde entier de la droite à la gauche ?

-Heu, si tu veux. Disons que dans ce monde, tu n'es jamais mort, et tes parents non plus.

-C'est compliqué, mais je crois que j'ai saisi.

-Ouf. Je continue. Je savais que tu allais revenir. Donc, il me fallait être présent pour t'expliquer tout ça sans que personne se rende compte du changement. Mais un problème se posait : tu es né en 1980, et moi en 1926. Tu allais retrouver un vieillard dans ta maison… Mais vois-tu, l'incroyable opportuniste que je suis a dérobé toutes les réserves de sang de licorne de la vieille Báthory avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore dans le bureau.

-Tu as bu cette chose ?! s'étrangla Harry.

-Oui. Une gorgée par an, et j'ai gardé toute ma jeunesse, ou presque. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais moi-même attaqué les fantômes… Cette vieille peau avait une sacrée réserve ! Voilà comment j'ai fait pour ne prendre que cinq ans au lieu de cinquante.

Abasourdi par le poids de ces révélations, Harry se laissa retomber sur le banc et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-A ce propos, Loriane est encore en vie. Elle habite près de Londres et elle est la seule à qui j'ai dit la vérité. Bon, Dumbledore s'est douté de quelque chose en te voyant, mais vu qu'il savait que tu étais un voyageur temporel, il a dû trouver une théorie tirée par les cheveux… Et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ces dix-huit dernières années, mais tous les fantômes de l'école t'adulent. Surtout Peeves. Il m'a demandé de te dire d'aller le voir quand tu aurais retrouvé tous tes souvenirs. Il a hâte de pouvoir rigoler avec toi comme il y a cinquante ans…

-Dis, comment as-tu fait pour rester avec moi sans vieillir ?

-Oh, en fait, je me suis fait passer pour un de tes voisins. J'habite juste au bout de la rue. Je m'y suis installé il y a trois ans. Depuis, nous sommes de bons amis, même si tu ne savais pas pourquoi.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'en voulait pas à Tom d'avoir bu le sang de licorne, après tout, il avait vu bien pire dans cet autre monde… Il avait l'impression d'avoir deux vies différentes. Une part de lui se trouvait encore sur le champs de bataille, à Poudlard, tandis que l'autre « lui » était bien tranquille dans sa maison de Godric's Hollow. Un peu bizarre, comme sensation…

Soudain, une pensée l'effleura. Il porta la main à son front. Sa cicatrice avait disparu. Normal, vu que Voldemort n'avait jamais existé… Harry avait une impression étrange, comme lorsqu'on porte un plâtre pendant des semaines puis qu'on l'enlève. Un peu comme si on lui avait coupé le bras. Mais en moins douloureux, heureusement.

-Cette marque-là a disparu, mais tu en as d'autres, commenta Tom avec son éternel petit sourire en coin. Tu en as une dans le dos à cause du sang de licorne et…une ici, dit-il en passant la main dans le cou du jeune homme.

Harry, curieux, se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Et rougit comme une brique.

Une magnifique trace rouge et ovale s'étalait généreusement dans le creux de son épaule.

-Je rêve ou on dirait un…?

-Oui, je crois que c'est un suçon, s'esclaffa Tom. Tes parents pensent que c'est une tache de naissance, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi d'où ça vient, pas vrai ?

Heu, oui, en effet, Harry s'en souvenait. La dernière soirée qu'il avait passée en 1942 avait été…mouvementée.

-C'est…vraiment embarrassant…murmura-t-il.

-Bah, moi, ça me fait plaisir. Tu vas garder ça toute ta vie, et ça vient de moi. Hé hé!

Harry lui adressa un regard torve.

-Bon, ça y est, tu as fini avec tes révélations plus que douteuses?! On peut rentrer? Y a un gâteau d'anniversaire qui m'attend et je n'ai pas envie que Ron le mange!

-Ok, ok.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et Harry souffla sagement ses bougies. Il avait enfin dix-huit ans!

-Joyeux anniversaire! S'exclamèrent les convives en applaudissant.

De son côté, Harry réfléchit à son souhait.

"_Je voudrais que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Non, en fait, si c'en est un, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller. Ouais, c'est bien ça…!_"

Tom le dévisageait, narquois. D'après sa tête, il devait savoir ce qu'avait souhaité Harry. Grand bien lui fasse!

-Les cadeaux, les cadeaux! Fit James en plaçant une boite emballée de papier rouge et or devant lui.

Harry, un peu ému, faillit se couper avec l'emballage tant il était excité. Dans la boite se trouvait une grande pièce de tissu léger et fluide comme de l'eau. Sur l'une des faces se trouvait un œil dans un triangle…

-Oh! Papa! Il ne fallait pas! Ta Cape d'Invisibilité! S'extasia le jeune homme.

Tom avait bel et bien tenu parole. Il avait rendu la cape à Charlus Potter…!

Rogue posa un paquet rectangulaire sur la table et s'écarta vivement comme pour lui faire oublier qu'il lui avait offert quelque chose. Harry, un peu curieux, enleva le papier et tomba nez à nez avec un livre de potions avancées. Tiens donc…

-Merci, fit le garçon-qui-a-survécu-mais-pas-dans-ce-monde-ci.

-Comme ça tu seras moins nul, persifla le prof aux cheveux gras.

-Hé, Severus, mon fils n'est pas nul ! Disons qu'il a d'autres choses en tête que touiller des chaudrons! Le défendit James en toute mauvaise foi.

-Oui, se prendre des Cognards dans la figure, par exemple, ironisa Rogue.

-Oh, arrêtez un peu, tous les deux! Les gronda Lily.

Les deux hommes se turent immédiatement.

-De toute façon, il est impossible de faire lire Harry, pas vrai, Ha…? Commença Hermione.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le garçon qui était déjà plongé dans sa nouvelle acquisition.

-Heu…Harry? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'étonna sa mère.

-Oh, rien, c'est juste que ce livre a l'air super intéressant…!

Les joues de Rogue se couvrirent de plaques rouges ressemblant fortement à de la gêne. La chauve-souris géante se replia dans un coin du salon avec sa part de gâteau. Et Tom? He bien…il se bidonnait silencieusement derrière sa main.

Lily lui offrit un pot de gel magique ("Offrez-vous la coiffure de vos rêves!"), Ron un énorme paquet de chocogrenouilles, Sirius son miroir ensorcelé, Hermione une paire de multiplettes pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Remus deux grosses plaques de chocolat au lait et des baguettes farceuses du magasin "Weasley & Weasley" et Tom un livre sur les maisons hantées (aha).

-Très spirituel, commenta Harry lors du déballage du dernier cadeau.

-C'est le cas de le dire, sourit son ami. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de te rendre tes souvenirs en te donnant des trucs bizarres.

-Tsss…

Harry arriva à se détendre lorsque Sirius proposa un jeu de mimes pour passer le temps et que ses amis se ridiculisèrent en faisant un dindon, un castor ou une vache. Les prestations de Rogue furent…inoubliables.

Il commençait à entrevoir ce que serait son avenir. Soudainement, et pour la première fois depuis dix-huit ans, celui-ci semblait moins sombre. C'est fou ce qu'un petit saut dans le temps pouvait faire! Harry remercia silencieusement l'entité qui lui avait permis de changer son monde et se plongea avec bonheur dans sa nouvelle existence… avec Tom, cette fois.

Cela faisait donc dix-huit que sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait mal. Tout allait bien.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

FIN

_Voilà, c'est fini (larmichette)! Ce fut long, très long, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit cette fic. Par contre, j'ai toujours autant de mal à faire une fin potable et pas trop guimauve… Désolée pour celles qui voulaient une jolie scène avec Tom, mais ça aurait cassé le truc, surtout que je ne sais toujours pas en écrire une convenable…(j'ai honte) J'espère que vous avez compris le nouveau sens de la prophétie, même si c'est tordu! (parce que ça sort de mon esprit malade…)_

_Ce sera donc ma dernière fic avant un petit moment, parce que là, techniquement, je suis en blocus. Je dis bien techniquement. Oui, bon, je vais travailler, vous en faites pas._

_Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que je squatte cet emplacement pour écrire des bêtises. Que d'émotions! Je souhaite adresser un message à tous ceux qui m'ont lue ;_

_MERCI LES GARS VOUS ÊTES GENIAUX! JE VOUS ADORE!_

_JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE! JOYEUX NAWEL!_

_J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres années comme ça!_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine les gars!_

_Tschuss!_


End file.
